I am Straight
by LYBP Hina Sasa
Summary: Ganti Summary / "Jika ayah dan ibu memang menginginkan anak dariku oke fine aku akan memberikannya pada kalian."."Kalau begitu buktikan jangan hanya bicara saja."."Baik akan aku buktikan tapi tolong berikan kami waktu sampai kami benar-benar bisa memberikannya pada kalian."."Oke. Ayah akan memberikanmu waktu selama 3 bulan." / pair: Sasuhina dan Narusaku./ RnR? please.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** karakter yang berada di cerita ini adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto loh.

**Genre :** Humor (sedikit mungkin), Romantice (sedikit mungkin), Hurt/Comfort.

**Rate : **M (untuk perkataan dll.)

**Pair : **SasuHina, NaruSaku slight SasuNaru, SakuHina.

**Warning :** typo (pastinya banyak), AU (tentunya), gaje, abal, pasaran, dll. Dan maaf ucapannya terlalu vulgar.

**Summary : **"...-apa kau _gay_?". "Iya. Aku _gay_. Lalu? Apa kau sudi untuk menikah dengan gay, heh?". "Aku bersedia bila kau mau menikah denganku untuk menutupi bahwa kau adalah _gay_.". "Maksudmu?"

**Keterangan:**

-("…") **tanda petik dua adalah ucapan atau kata-kata secara langsung**. Contohnya: **"Naruto"**

-('…') **tanda petik satu adalah ucapan atau kata-kata dalam hati / kalimat yang diucapkan tapi berulang**. Contohnya : **'Sasuke…'**

**-Kalimat dalam tanda kurung menjelaskan akan sesuatu**. Contohnya : meninggalkan ayah Sasuke **(Fugaku)** sendirian.

**-Kalimat dalam tanda kurung kotak **(gak tau namanya)** digunakan untuk penggunaan nama yang berbeda tetapi kalimatnya sama**. Contohnya : "Naruto **[Sasuke]** tidak mau keluar dari kamarnya." (bisa dibaca; ""Naruto tidak mau keluar dari kamarnya." Atau "Sasuke tidak mau keluar dari kamarnya."

**Notes **: Bila kalian membaca satu kalimat dan di kalimat selanjutnya berubah nama jangan heran dan teruslah membaca agar kalian tahu. Misalnya kalian membaca kalimat sebelumnya diucapkan oleh "Naruto" dan ucapan selanjutnya diucapkan oleh "Sasuke" jangan heran ok karena ini fic aneh saya jadi teruslah baca.

.

.

.

_BRAAKK..._

Suara bantingan pintu yang sangat keras di dalam sebuah rumah terdengar bersamaan dengan teriakkan marah dan kesal dari dua orang pria dewasa saat melihat kedua anak mereka-

"SASUKE!"

"NARUTO!"

-sedang bergumul di atas ranjang tanpa sehelai benang pun yang menempel di tubuh mereka.

Mendengar teriakkan marah tersebut kedua pemuda itu pun menoleh dan membulatkan mata mereka saat melihat ayah dan ibu mereka masing-masing berada di depan pintu kamar (milik Sasuke) dengan tatapan tidak percaya dan kesal.

_GLEEK..._

Menelan ludah dengan susah payah pun dilakukan oleh kedua pemuda itu yang masih mempertahankan posisi awal mereka (Sasuke yang menindih Naruto).

"KUSHINA?" Pekik seorang wanita yang tidak lain adalah ibu Sasuke, Mikoto Uchiha. "Kushina sadarlah." Lanjut Mikoto sambil berusaha menyadarkan Kushina yang pingsan melihat kelakuan sang anak.

Melihat istrinya pingsan, Minato pun segera menghampiri Kushina dan segera membawa Kushina pergi menuju ruang tamu keluarga Uchiha meninggalkan ayah Sasuke (Fugaku) sendirian.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan!?" Ucap Fugaku menahan emosi.

Mendengar nada bicara sang ayah yang menahan emosi Sasuke pun langsung bangkit dari posisi penyatuannya bersama Naruto dengan terburu-buru, walau harus menahan desahan saat mengeluarkan dirinya dari dalam tubuh Naruto.

"A-aku... aku bisa jelaskan ayah." Ucap gugup Sasuke sambil menarik selimutnya untuk menutupi tubuh mereka berdua.

"Segera turun dan jelaskan!" Pinta Fugaku dan langsung meninggalkan kedua pemuda tersebut.

"Sasuke~" Gumahan seseorang berambut pirang terdengar di telinga Sasuke sehingga membuat pemuda _raven_ yang sempat terdiam itu kini berahli menatap sosok itu.

"Aku takut." Lirih pemuda pirang yang bernama Naruto itu dengan raut wajah yang ketakutan.

Melihat sang kekasih yang ketakutan membuat Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap pipinya lembut, untuk memberikan ketenangan dan kenyamanan untuk sang kekasih.

"Jangan takut. Ada aku di sini."

"Tapi-"

"Ssssttt... aku yang akan berbicara pada mereka." Ucap Sasuke sambil mengecup bibir Naruto. "-sekarang pakai bajumu dan kita segera turun." Ucap Sasuke sambil memberikan Naruto pakaian milik Naruto yang sempat dibuangnya.

.

"Ayah." Panggil Sasuke yang kini berada di ruang tamu kediaman Uchiha dengan Naruto yang berada dibalik punggungnya. Berusaha untuk bersembunyi dari tatapan tajam keempat orang dewasa tersebut.

Minato yang melihat anaknya berada di dekat Sasuke pun langsung berdiri dan menghampiri Naruto. Dan tanpa menunggu lagi Minato pun langsung menarik tangan Naruto untuk menjauhi Sasuke. Dan karena tarikan tiba-tiba tersebut Naruto pun jatuh.

"Akh..." rintih Naruto yang merasakan sakit dibagian _rektum_nya saat terjatuh.

"Naruto!"

"Jangan sentuh putraku." Ucap Minato mencegah Sasuke untuk mendekati Naruto. "-cepat berdiri dan kita pulang." Perintah Minato pada Naruto.

"Sakit~" rengek Naruto.

"Aku tidak peduli. Ini semua salahmu. Sekarang berdiri dan kita pulang." Ucap dingin Minato.

"Paman aku bisa menjelaskan semua-"

"MENJELASKAN APA, HAH!? MENJELASKAN BAWAH PUTRAKU ADALAH GAY!? ATAU MENJELASKAN KENAPA KAU MENYETUBUHINYA!?" Bentak Minato kepada Sasuke.

Fugaku selaku ayah dari Sasuke hanya diam dan memandang ke arah Minato dan Sasuke yang mulai memasuki babak pertengkaran. Sedangkan Mikoto dan Kushina (yang kini sudah sadar) memilih untuk tidak mengeluarkan komentar atau pun pembelaan terhadap anak-anak mereka.

"Itu karena aku mencintai Naruto."

"Cinta!?... kau bilang cinta!. Kau sadar siapa dirimu. Kau laki-laki begitu juga dengan Naruto. Kalian tidak pantas-"

"Apa salahnya bila sesama jenis saling mencintai." Ucap Sasuke memotong ucapan Minato. "-kami berdua sama-sama manusia dan berhak untuk merasakan bagaimana rasanya dicintai dan mencintai."

"Heh, pemikiran bodoh." Ejek Minato saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke. "-kalau kau ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya dicintai dan mencintai seseorang lebih baik kau cari perempuan lain di luar sana dan jangan kau bawa anakku. Ah... atau memang tidak ada seorang perempuan pun yang menginginkanmu."

"Ayah jangan berbicara seperti itu pada Sasuke. Bila ayah mau menyalakan siapa yang salah ayah bisa menyalahkan aku tapi jangan Sasuke." Ucap Naruto sambil bersujud.

"Sudah. Lebih baik kita pulang." Ucap Minato dan memaksa Naruto untuk berdiri.

"Aku tidak mau pulang hiks... aku ingin bersama Sasuke hiks..." Ucap Naruto yang mulai menangis layaknya seorang perempuan.

"Tidak. Kau harus pulang, besok kau harus menemui calon istrimu segera." Ucap Minato membuat Sasuke dan Naruto menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Calon... istri?" Gumah Sasuke dan Naruto bersamaan.

"Iya. Ini demi kebaikkanmu juga." Kata Minato.

"Paman tidak bisa memaksa Naruto seperti itu. Kami saling mencintai, seharusnya paman sebagai orang tua mendukung anaknya. Bukannya memisahkan cinta anaknya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Lebih baik kau bicarakan itu pada ayahmu juga Sasuke. Ayahmu sendiri pun berniat untuk menjodohkanmu dengan salah satu rekan bisnisnya." Ucap Minato membuat Sasuke menatap Fugaku. Sedangkan Fugaku hanya memasang wajah datar saat sang anak menatapnya.

"Ayo kita pulang Kushina!" Ajak Minato dan juga menarik tangan Naruto yang berjalan dengan susah payah karena rasa sakitnya.

Melihat Naruto dan keluarganya telah pergi Sasuke pun kembali menatap ayahnya meminta penjelasan tentang perjodohan yang diucapkan oleh Minato tadi.

"Ayah apa yang di-"

"Iya, benar. Dan besok kau sudah harus siap saat menemui calon istrimu." Potong Fugaku yang sudah mengetahui apa isi pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Sudah jelaskan apa alasanku menjodohkanmu. Aku menjodohkanmu agar kau bisa kembali normal, mempunyai keturunan dan dapat memiliki penerus keluarga Uchiha."

"Tapi kenapa mendadak?"

"Perjodohan ini bukan rencana yang dilakukan secara mendadak atau pun terburu-buru, melainkan sudah sejak lama. Begitu pula dengan perjodohan Naruto yang sudah lama direncanakan jauh-jauh hari. Jadi kau tidak bisa menolaknya Sasuke." Ucap datar Fugaku.

"Kenapa ayah tidak membicarakan hal ini padaku, hah? Aku kecewa pada ayah!" Ucap Sasuke dan mulai meninggalkan ruang keluarga. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat Fugaku bersuara lagi.

"Lebih mengecewakan mana ayahnya yang menjodohkan putranya untuk kebaikkannya sendiri atau seorang anak yang bercinta dengan sesama jenis." Mendengar ucapan ayahnya, Sasuke pun langsung berlari menuju kamarnya dan menggeram kesal atas apa yang dialaminya hari ini.

_BUAGG..._

"Sial!" Umpat Sasuke di dalam kamar.

.

.

Pagi menjelang menampakkan sinar matahari yang mulai menampakkan cahayanya yang cerah tanpa adanya awan hitam yang menutupi cerahnya cahaya matahari. Namun cerahnya pagi hari tidak tampak dari wajah kedua pemuda yang tidak lain adalah Naruto Namikaze dan Sasuke Uchiha dikediaman mereka masing-masing.

Wajah mereka kini menampakkan kesedihan atas apa yang telah ayah mereka putuskan untuk memisahkan kisah cinta mereka walaupun dengan alasan demi kebaikkan masa depan mereka.

_TOK... TOK... TOK..._

"NARUTO CEPAT KELUAR! CALON ISTRIMU SUDAH DATANG." Teriak Kushina di depan pintu kamar anaknya.

"AKU TIDAK MAU KELUAR!"

"Sasuke jangan begitu dong sayang. Ayah bisa marah kalau kau tidak segera menemui calon istrimu." Ucap Mikoto membujuk anaknya agar segera keluar kamar.

"BIARKAN SAJA. AKU TIDAK PEDULI SURUH SAJA MEREKA PULANG."

"Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Minato dan Fugaku di saat yang sama dan waktu yang sama tetapi di kediaman yang berbeda.

"Naruto [Sasuke] tidak mau keluar dari kamarnya." Ucap Kushina dan Mikoto bersamaan dikediamannya masing-masing.

Mendengar ucapan sang istrinya kepala rumah tangga itu pun bersiap-siap untuk mendobrak pintu kamar sang anak.

_BRAAK..._

Mendengar dobrakkan pintu kamarnya, Naruto dan Sasuke (yang berada di kamar masing-masing) pun tersentak kaget dan memandang horor ke arah sang ayah yang kini memasang wajah kesal.

"Cepat keluar dan temui mereka atau kau akan tau apa yang akan ayah lakukan padamu Sasuke [Naruto]." Ucap kedua kepala keluarga tersebut sambil menahan emosinya.

"Ba-baik ayah." Ucap Sasuke dan Naruto yang menatap ayahnya dengan takut-takut.

.

**Di ruang tamu kediaman keluarga Uchiha dan Namikaze secara bersamaan dan waktu yang sama.**

"Maaf menunggu lama Hiashi." Ucap Fugaku pada sosok di depannya yang sedang meminum kopi di kediaman Uchiha.

"Tidak masalah Minato, aku senang akhirnya putriku bisa menikah dengan putramu. Oh iya dimana Naruto?" Ucap pria dewasa yang kini duduk di ruang tamu Namikaze.

"Dia sedang bersama ibunya. Nanti juga dia turun." Ucap Minato pada tamunya. "-oh iya. Apa ini anakmu?"

"Iya. Dia anakku namanya Hinata." Ucap Hiashi pada Fugaku.

"Nama yang cantik sama seperti orangnya. Sakura Haruno, bunga sakura dimusim semi." Puji Minato saat melihat calon menantunya.

Tidak lama setelah ucapan pujian itu terlontarkan dari mulut sang kepala keluarga masing-masing akhirnya sang anak pun datang menghampirinya.

Sasuke dan Naruto yang melihat ada gadis lain di rumah mereka (masing-masing) hanya menatap perempuan tersebut dengan raut wajah datar.

Sang perempuan yang merasa ditatap pun akhirnya menatap balik orang yang menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin ke arahnya. _Onyx_ bertemu _amethyst_ dan _blue sapphire_ bertemu dengan _emerald_.

'Lumayan.' Batin kedua perempuan tersebut saat melihat calon suami mereka masing-masing.

"Nah, Naruto [Sasuke] cepat kemari dan berkenalan lah dengan calon istrimu." Ucap sang kepala keluarga.

"Perkenalkan namaku Sakura Haruno [Hinata Hyuuga]." Ucap calon istri mereka (Sakura dengan semangat dan Hinata dengan lembut).

"Naruto Namikaze [Sasuke Uchiha]." Ucap kedua pemuda tersebut dengan datar dan dingin tanpa minat saat melihat sosok perempuan cantik di depan mereka.

Melihat anaknya (masing-masing) yang memasang wajah datar tanpa minat pada perempuan membuat Minato dan Fugaku menghela nafas berat sambil mengusap wajahnya.

'Kenapa putraku tidak tertarik dengan seorang perempuan sih?.' Batin kedua ayah tersebut.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita mulai pembicaraan tentang perjodohan ini." Ucap kepala keluarga tersebut bersamaan lagi.

"Baik." Ucap Hiashi dan Kizashi.

"Hinata kapan kau ingin pernikahanmu dan Sasuke diadakan?" Tanya Fugaku pada calon menantunya.

"Aku terserah pada Sasuke saja paman." Ucap Hinata malu-malu.

"Bagaimana Sasuke? Kapan kau mau mengadakan pesta pernikahannya." Tanya Fugaku pada Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengannya." Ucap Naruto sambil membuang muka ke arah lain. "-dan ayah sendiri tahu kalau aku tidak tertarik dengan perempuan." Ucap angkuh Naruto membuat sang ayah menggeram kesal.

Para calon istri yang mendengar ucapan aneh calon suaminya pun kembali menatap serius ke arah calon suaminya (masing-masing).

'Dia tidak tertarik pada perempuan? Apa dia _gay_?' Batin para calon istri.

"Tidak tertarik dengan perempuan? Maksudnya?" Tanya Hiashi bingung mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Iya. Aku tidak tertarik dengan perempuan kare-"

_BUAAAG..._

Tidak mau aib putranya terbongkar kepala keluarga itu pun menonjok wajah putranya dengan cukup keras membuat tamu undangan mereka terdiam karena kaget atas tindakkan sang pemilik rumah.

"Jangan pernah kau bicara seperti itu lagi." Ancam sang ayah dengan menahan emosi.

Mendapat perlakuan dari sang ayah kedua keturunan keluarga Uchiha dan Namikaze pun meninggalkan ruang tamu dengan decak kesal dalam dirinya.

Melihat calon suaminya telah dipukul baik Sakura atau pun Hinata segera berdiri dari duduknya dan meminta izin untuk menemui calon suami mereka dan tentu saja diberi izin oleh kedua orang tuanya dan calon mertuanya.

"Sasuke tunggu." Panggil Hinata mencegah Sasuke untuk meninggalkan rumahnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto pada sosok Sakura.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Ujar Sakura.

"Yasudah bicara saja." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tapi tidak di sini." Kata Hinata.

"Baiklah. Ayo ke kamar." Ucap Naruto dengan enteng.

"Kamar?" Gumah Sakura bingung. 'Kenapa harus di kamar?' Batinnya.

"Ayo. Cepat aku tidak mau lama-lama. Lagi pula aku tidak tertarik dengan vagina." Ucap Sasuke dan Naruto tanpa menyadari raut wajah calon istrinya.

.

**Dikamar Naruto dan Sasuke di kediaman masing-masing.**

"Bicara apa?" Ucap Sasuke ketus pada Hinata saat baru sampai di dalam kamarnya.

Mendengar nada ketus Naruto membuat dahi Sakura berkedut kesal. 'Tidak bisakah pemuda ini sopan terhadap perempuan?'

"Aku penasaran saat kau bilang kalau 'aku tidak tertarik dengan perempuan' dan juga 'aku tidak tertarik dengan vagina', apa kau _gay_?" Tanya Sakura yang sudah menutup pintu kamar Naruto.

"Iya. Aku _gay_. Lalu? Apa kau sudi untuk menikah dengan gay, heh?" Ucap Sasuke dengan nada sinis.

"Aku bersedia bila kau mau menikah denganku untuk menutupi bahwa kau adalah _gay_."

Mendengar ucapan tersebut membuat Naruto dan Sasuke tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka dengar barusan.

'Aku bersedia bila kau mau menikah denganku untuk menutupi bahwa kau adalah _gay_?' Batin Sasuke dan Naruto bersamaan.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku bersedia menikah denganmu walau kau adalah gay." Ucap Sakura.

"Kau pikir aku sudi." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ayolah Sasuke. Kau harus menikah denganku. Ini demi kebaikkan kita." Ucap Hinata.

"Kebaikkan apa? Sudah aku bilang aku _gay_. Aku tidak tertarik dengan perempuan, vagina dan dada perempuan." Ucap vulgar Naruto.

"Iya aku tahu. Tapi hanya dengan pernikahan ini kita bisa bahagia tanpa orang tua kita sadari." Ucap Sakura.

"Bagaimana aku bisa bahagia hidup dengan seorang perempuan? Aku mencintai pemuda lain kau paham Hinata." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku yakin kita bisa bahagia Sasuke. Dan aku tahu kau mencintai laki-laki lain begitu pula denganku." Ucap Hinata yang diakhiri dengan lirih.

Mendengar nada bicara yang berubah Naruto pun berusaha melembutkan suaranya.

"Maksudmu kau mencintai lelaki lain. Tapi karena tidak disetujuhi akhirnya orang tuamu memaksamu untuk menikah denganku dan kau bebas berselingkuh dengan lelaki tersebut? Kau menjadikanku tamengmu!" Ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak." Hinata menggeleng cepat. "-sama halnya denganmu aku sebenarnya..." jeda Hinata sesaat.

"-adalah seorang _lesbian_." Lanjut Sakura. "-dan aku juga tidak tertarik dengan lelaki lain terutama dengan penisnya yang kecil atau pun besar." Ucap vulgar Sakura sambil menatap jijik gundukkan yang berada di tengah-tengah celana Naruto.

Menyadari tatapan Sakura, Naruto pun menutupi selangkangannya sambil berteriak "JANGAN MENATAPNYA BODOH!"

"Loh kenapa? Kurasa tidak ada yang menarik dari penis itu." Ucap Hinata.

"Kau belum lihat makanya kau tidak akan tertarik." Ujar Sasuke. "Justru vaginamu yang tidak menarik." Tambahnya datar.

"Jangan menghina." Ucap Sakura sambil mendekat ke arah Naruto.

"Loh memang benar. Wanita punya lubang aku juga punya bahkan lebih sempit dari lubangmu." Ejek Naruto.

"Kau sendiri. Penismu saja kondoy." Ucap Hinata sambil menyentuh penis Sasuke dan membuat Sasuke tersentak kaget. "Lembek." Ejek Hinata.

"Tentu saja karena aku tidak akan mengeras di depan perempuan." Ucap Sasuke yang menahan kedua tangan Hinata.

"Wah, ternyata kau gay sejati ya." Ejek Sakura. "Tapi aku penasaran bagaimana kalau kau ku berikan sesuatu yang kau anggap menjijikkan." Ucap Sakura berbarengan dengan Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya heran Naruto dan Hinata.

"Kau tahu dalam hubunganku dengan sesama jenis aku adalah orang yang memegang kendali atas permainan kami dan tugas ku adalah sebagai 'penyerang'. Dan ku beritahu bahwa aku adalah _seme_nya." Ucap Sasuke dan Sakura bersamaan sambil mendorong Hinata dan Naruto ke atas ranjang.

"KYAAA.../GYAAA... APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Ucap Naruto dan Hinata yang menyadari bahwa Sakura dan Sasuke duduk di atas perutnya.

"Kau itu _uke_ ya?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ya. Masalah buatmu!?" Ucap Naruto.

"Kalau begitu aku dapet _uke_ lagi." Ujar Sasuke.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Hinata.

"Sudah ku beritahu bahwa dalam hubunganku dengan sesama jenis aku ini adalah _seme_ itu artinya pasanganku sebelumnya adalah _uke_. Dan ternyata kau adalah _uke_ juga ya." Ujar Sakura.

"Lalu apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Ucap Naruto yang berusaha mendorong Sakura. Tapi gerakkannya terhenti saat melihat Sakura yang membuka kancing bajunya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang tadinya bersembunyi di dalam bra berwarna hitam, itu payudara milik Sakura.

Dengan gerakkan menggoda Sakura pun menyodorkan payudaranya di depan wajah Naruto namun Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya, menolak payudara tersebut.

"Ayolah. Buka mulutmu penisku tidak buruk kok. Lihat punya ku masih layu. Coba kau hisap apakah penisku akan mengeras seperti saat aku bersama kekasihku." Ucap Sasuke menyeringai.

"Tidak mau. Penismu bau. Itu sebabnya aku tidak suka benda menjijikkan ini." Ucap Hinata mengejek penis Sasuke.

Perempatan siku-siku kini bertengger manis didahi kedua _seme_ tersebut. 'Apa yang dia ucapkan!? Seenaknya saja menghina milikku.' Batin kedua _seme_ itu.

"Ayolah. Kau tidak akan mati kalau kau menghisap _puting_ku. Lagi pula aku tidak menyimpan susu basi kok. Ayo coba hisap."

"Tidak mau. Sudah kubilang dadamu kecil dan aku tidak suka dengan dada perempuan. Mau besar atau pun kecil aku tidak suka. Aku lebih suka dada yang bidang."

'Bocah ini.' Geram kedua _seme_ itu karena mendapat penolakkan sekaligus ejekkan dari masing-masing _uke _baru mereka.

_KLAAA..._

"NARU- [SASU-]" Ucapan Kushina dan Mikoto terpotong saat melihat anak mereka yang berada diranjang dengan seorang gadis yang dia kenal sebagai calon menantunya.

Melihat ada yang membuka pintu Sasuke, Hinata dan Sakura, Naruto pun menatap ke arah pintu kamar.

"Mikoto [Kushina] apa ada Sasuke [Naruto]?" Tanya kepala keluarga.

"Mereka di dalam." Ucap sang istri dengan senang sambil terus menatap anak dan menantu mereka yang berada di dalam kamar sang putra.

Minato dan Fugaku yang merasa aneh dengan senyum tiba-tiba sang istri pun memcoba untuk melihat isi kamar sang anak. Dan betapa senangnya mereka saat melihat putra mereka sedang berusaha untuk bercinta dengan wanita.

Fugaku yang melihat Sasuke yang menduduki perut Hinata sambil menyodorkan penisnya di depan mulut Hinata (tanpa tahu bahwa penis tersebut masih layu).

Dan Minato yang senang melihat Naruto yang berada dibawah Sakura sedang menengelamkan wajahnya di belahan kedua dada Sakura (tanpa tahu bahwa Naruto kehabisan nafas gara-gara dada Sakura, yang sengaja Sakura dempetkan dengan wajah Naruto agar puting payudaranya tidak terlihat oleh orang yang berada di depan pintu kamar).

"Sepertinya kita harus menikahkan mereka secepat mungkin." Usul para istri yang dijawab anggukkan oleh sang kepala rumah tangga.

"Ya, kau benar. Minggu depan adalah pernikahan mereka." Ucap kepala rumah tangga. "-ayo kita tinggalkan mereka. Dan tutup pintunya."

"Sasuke [Naruto] selamat bersenang-senang. Anggap saja ibu tidak melihatnya." Ucap Mikoto dan Kushina lalu menutup pintu kamar sang anak. Melihat mereka sudah pergi Hinata dan Naruto pun mencubit pinggang sang _seme_.

"Ouch, sakit." Rintih SasuSaku dan langsung membenarkan pakaian mereka kembali setelah bangun dari perut sang [uke].

"Oh bagus, minggu depan kita akan menikah dan ini adalah ulahmu _pink_!" Ucap Naruto.

"Eh, jangan memanggilku seperti itu. Bukannya bagus akhirnya mereka tahu bahwa kau bukan lagi _gay_." Ucap Sakura.

"Akh... kenapa harus secepat ini." Keluh Sasuke sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

"Sudahlah. Kau sendiri yang mencari perkaranya dengan menyerangku." Ucap Hinata yang sudah duduk rapi di pinggir ranjang.

"Sudah jangan murung begitu. Bagaimana kalau kita buat perjanjian sebelum menikah?" Ucap Sakura.

"Perjanjian?" Gumah Naruto.

"Iya perjanjian apa saja yang boleh dan tidak boleh kita lakukan di dalam rumah tangga kita." Ucap Sakura membuat calon suami merasa tertarik.

"Boleh. Ide bagus. Lagi pula kau itu _lesbian_ jadi tidak masalah kalau aku menikah denganmu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Malam ini kau buat daftar apa saja yang boleh dan tidak boleh aku lakukan kepadamu, dan aku akan membuat daftar apa yang boleh dan tidak boleh kau lakukan padaku. Dan besok kita ketemuan di suatu tempat. Apa kau mengerti maksudku?"

"Iya. Aku mengerti."

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok calon suamiku." Ucap SakuHina pada calon suaminya.

"Iya/Hm." respon SasuNaru.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc.

.

Nrt : wah aku bispak cewek cowok.

Hnt : bispak apa?

Nrt : bisa pake cewek dan cowok.

Hnt : oh...

Ssk : akhirnya aku yang jadi semenya.

Skr : aku juga jadi semenya.

Ssk : kau mengikuti.

Skr : tidak.

Ssk : iya.

Skr : tidak

Ssk : iya

Nrt : Hinata dari pada mendengarkan mereka lebih baik kita tutup fic ini.

Hnt : Naruto benar. Dan untuk para raeders terimakasih karena sudah membaca fic kami. Apa kah anda tertarik?

Nrt : kalau tertarik jangan lupa reviews ya. Soalnya ini fic pertama author kami. apa ada pertanyaan?

NH : jadi kami ucapkan terimakasih karena sudah membaca cerita kami yang satu ini. Sampai jumpa next chap.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** karakter yang berada di cerita ini adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto loh.

**Genre :** Humor (sedikit mungkin), Romantice (sedikit mungkin), Hurt/Comfort.

**Rate : **M (untuk perkataan dll.)

**Pair : **Sasuke U (20-) X Hinata H (19-), Naruto U (19) X Sakura H (19) (pair utama) slight SasuNaru, SakuHina.

**Warning :** typo (pastinya banyak), AU (tentunya), gaje, abal, pasaran, dll. Dan maaf ucapannya terlalu vulgar.

**Summary : **"...-apa kau _gay_?". "Iya. Aku _gay_. Lalu? Apa kau sudi untuk menikah dengan gay, heh?". "Aku bersedia bila kau mau menikah denganku untuk menutupi bahwa kau adalah _gay_.". "Maksudmu?"

**Keterangan:**

-("…") **tanda petik dua adalah ucapan atau kata-kata secara langsung**. Contohnya: **"Naruto"**

-('…') **tanda petik satu adalah ucapan atau kata-kata dalam hati / kalimat yang diucapkan tapi berulang**. Contohnya : **'Sasuke…'**

**-Kalimat dalam tanda kurung menjelaskan akan sesuatu**. Contohnya : meninggalkan ayah Sasuke **(Fugaku)** sendirian.

**-Kalimat dalam tanda kurung kotak **(gak tau namanya)** digunakan untuk penggunaan nama yang berbeda tetapi kalimatnya sama**. Contohnya : "Naruto **[Sasuke]** tidak mau keluar dari kamarnya." (bisa dibaca; "Naruto tidak mau keluar dari kamarnya." Atau "Sasuke tidak mau keluar dari kamarnya.")

**Notes **: Bila kalian membaca satu kalimat dan di kalimat selanjutnya berubah nama jangan heran dan teruslah membaca agar kalian tahu. Misalnya kalian membaca kalimat sebelumnya diucapkan oleh "Naruto" dan ucapan selanjutnya diucapkan oleh "Sasuke" jangan heran ok karena ini fic aneh saya jadi teruslah baca.

.

.

.

Hari berganti hari dan kini saatnya hari pernikahan untuk Sasuke Uchiha dengan Hinata Hyuuga dan Naruto Namikaze dengan Sakura Haruno.

Ya, hari ini merupakan hari pernikahan yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh keempat anggota keluarga tersebut (atau lebih tepatnya keempat orang tua dari Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura dan Naruto). Sedangkan keempat orang yang sempat disebutkan namanya hanya mampu pasrah menerima pernikahan (paksa) yang mereka jalanin.

Dan sebelum memulai acara pernikahan antara mereka berempat (walau beda tempat pernikahan) ada saja yang membuat kedua pemuda tersebut (Naruto dan Sasuke) kesal dan jengkel pada hari pernikahan mereka sendiri seperti yang satu ini.

"ITACHI!... KEMARI KAUUU..." Teriak seorang pemuda berambut _raven_ di depan ruang _make-up_nya dengan sangat kesal sehingga membuat beberapa orang yang berada di dekatnya hanya mampu melayangkan pandangan bingung.

"Hahaha... sampai jumpa lagi Sasu." Ucap Itachi sambil sesekali meledek adiknya dan terus berlari. Sasuke yang melihat sang kakak sudah menjauh hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya dan menahan geram.

Kalian pasti bertanya apa kiranya yang membuat Sasuke berteriak kesal seperti itu kan?

Baiklah kita mulai flashback beberapa menit sebelum acara pernikahan dimulai.

_**Flashback.**_

Saat itu di dalam sebuah ruangan yang saat ini ditempati oleh Sasuke sedang sunyi dikarenakan semua penata rias yang sempat mendandani Sasuke sudah Sasuke usir dari ruangan tersebut sehingga kini hanya Sasuke sendiri lah yang berada di dalam ruangan itu sambil menunggu acara pernikahannya yang akan dimulai sekitar 30 menit lagi.

Mencari tempat yang enak untuk menunggu acara tersebut dimulai membuat Sasuke memutuskan untuk duduk di sebuah _sofabad_ yang berada di pojok ruangan. Menyandarkan punggungnya dan mencari posisi yang nyaman dan enak untuk dirinya. Setelah menemukan posisi yang nyaman Sasuke pun perlahan tapi pasti memejamkan kedua matanya yang kini sudah mengantuk akibat bangun terlalu pagi demi acara pernikahannya.

_TOK... TOK... TOK..._

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar oleh telinga Sasuke tapi memang dasarnya Sasuke sedang malas saat ini Sasuke pun hanya diam ditempatnya semula sambil berpura-pura tidur.

_TOK... TOK... TOK..._

"Sasuke bodoh apa kau di dalam?" Tanya suara seseorang dari balik pintu tersebut yang Sasuke yakini adalah suara kakaknya, Itachi Uchiha. Namun sepertinya suara tersebut tidak dihiraukan oleh Sasuke dan justru membuat Sasuke semakin lelap dalam tidurnya yang tadinya hanya untuk berpura-pura.

_TOK... TOK... TOK..._

"Sasuke?" Ucap suara itu lagi. "-ada yang tidak beres." Ujar Itachi sambil mengelus dagunya layaknya seorang detektif SMU 17 tahun yang tubuhnya mengecil akibat sebuah obat yang ada dalam sebuah komik favoritnya. Dan setelah mengusap dagunya Itachi pun segera menggerakkan tangannya untuk membuka pintu tersebut-

_KLAK..._

-dan betapa kagetnya Itachi saat pintu tersebut dibuka. 'OMG! SASUKE!' jerit Itachi dalam hati lalu berlari kearah sang adik. Memeriksa denyut nadi dan juga nafas sang adik.

'Hah, untungnya tidak seperti dugaanku.' Batin Itachi lagi setelah memeriksa keadaan adiknya.

Ya, Itachi berpikir seperti itu karena sebelum datang kembali dari London Itachi sempat mendengar berita seorang pemuda ditemukan tewas sebelum acara pernikahannya dan dugaan tersebut dikarenakan sang pemuda tidak menginginkan pernikahan tersebut. Dan Itachi ingat kalau sebenarnya Sasuke tidak menginginkan pernikahan ini dan berasumsi bahwa Sasuke akan melakukan aksi nekat tersebut. Hah, sepertinya Itachi terlalu banyak membaca komik detektif yang menyantumkan nama kekasih temannya (Pein) tersebut, Detektif Konan Akatsuki.

Melihat adiknya yang kini sedang memejamkan mata membuat Itachi menyeringai jahil pada sang adik. Melihat kanan dan kiri mencari sesuatu untuk mengerjai sang adiknya akhirnya Itachi pun mendapatkan sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Melangkahkan kaki menuju objek tersebut telah Itachi lakukan dan dengan segera Itachi pun mengambil beberapa peralatan yang dibutuhkan olehnya lalu segera berbalik dan mendekati adiknya dan berbuat sesuatu kepada sang adik.

Selesai dengan keisengannya Itachi pun memotret wajah lelap sang adik dengan segera. Selesai memotret Sasuke, Itachi pun melepaskan semua mainan yang berada di tubuh adiknya. Namun belum sempat membereskan semua mainan tersebut Sasuke pun membuka matanya perlahan dan langsung mendapatkan pemandangan dimana sang kakak sedang berada di atasnya.

Melihat Itachi yang berada di atasnya membuat Sasuke secara reflek mendorong tubuh kakaknya sehingga membuat Itachi jatuh dengan pantatnya yang mendarat lebih dulu.

"OUCH... sakit!" Keluh Itachi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?" Tanya Sasuke dengan kesal. 'Enak saja mau di atas. Kalau mau main denganku kau yang di bawah bodoh.' Batin Sasuke.

Namun di tengah kekesalannya Sasuke merasakan kepalanya terasa gatal dan sedikit berat. Merasa aneh dengan kepalanya Sasuke pun menggerakkan tangannya ke atas kepala dan merasakan sebuah helaian yang terasa halus di atas kepalanya.

Merasakan dirinya aneh Sasuke pun segera menghampiri kaca besar yang berada di dalam ruangan itu. Dan betapa terkejutnya Sasuke saat melihat dirinya menjadi objek bulan-bulanan sang kakak dihari pernikahannya. Bayangkan saja Sasuke Uchiha yang terkenal dengan sikap yang _cool_ dan berwibawa jadi seperti ini?

Sasuke dengan menggunakan _wig_ hitam panjang dan terselip sebuah bando telinga kelinci di atasnya serta terpasangnya aksesoris wanita (seperti kalung, anting dll). Mending kalau kalung dan antingnya yang berada di leher dan telinganya hanya di pakai satu-satu, nah ini Sasuke dipakaikan 5 kalung tersusun di lehernya dan 5 anting berderet di telinganya. Belum lagi bibirnya dipoles lipstick. Itachi itu benar-benar membuat diri Sasuke kesal dengan wajah merah menahan amarah.

Merasakan aura Sasuke yang berubah membuat Itachi bergidik ngeri dan memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan itu selagi melihat Sasuke yang dengan kesalnya melepaskan semua mainannya yang sempat dipasangnya tadi dengan kasar.

"ARRRGH... ITACHI APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" Teriak Sasuke dengan marah sambil mengelap bibirnya yang menor dengan lipstick.

Mendengar suara Sasuke yang sudah meninggi Itachi pun segera bangun dari jatuhnya dan langsung berlari keluar ruangan mengabaikan Sasuke yang sedang marah.

"ITACHI!... KEMARI KAUUU..."

_**End flashback.**_

Dan itulah hal yang membuat Sasuke kesal dan marah pada kakaknya yaitu Itachi. Lain Sasuke lain pula Naruto. Bila Sasuke kesal dengan kakaknya maka Naruto sedang jengkel dengan sosok yang kini berdiri di depannya. Sosok yang mempunyai status sebagai sepupuh jauhnya, Karin Uzumaki. Keponakan dari ibunya sendiri yang kini sedang berdiri sambil bertolak pinggang di depannya sambil terus mengoceh tentang hal yang tabu bagi Naruto.

Memang Karin adalah wanita yang _hiperaktif_ seperti dirinya dan sudah menikah pula selama 1 tahun, umurnya pun lebih tua 2 tahun darinya. Dan sekarang sepupuh tersayangnya itu sedang berbagi tips pada Naruto tentang bagaimana menikmati malam pertama yang menyenangkan untuk dirinya. Dan bagi Naruto itu adalah hal tabu yang malas untuk di dengar olehnya. Ya, tabu karena Naruto tidak akan mungkin melakukan_ sex_ dengan seorang wanita kecuali dengan sesama jenisnya terutama dengan Sasuke Uchiha.

"-nanti malam setelah kau selesai dengan acara ini kau harus segera menguncinya di kamarmu. Lalu kau ajak dia 'main'. Apa kau paham dengan semua hal dan materi yang aku berikan padamu?" Tanya Karin setelah memberikan materi _sex_ pada Naruto. Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan tersebut hanya memutarkan kedua bola matanya malas dan mendengus karena mendengarnya.

'Kau pikir aku mau melakukannya dengan wanita yang harus dimanja terus bila mau berhubungan. Mana mau aku menyerang lebih dulu. Dan mana mau aku jadi penyerang, lebih baik aku jadi mangsanya saja dan pasrah untuk diapa-apain.' Batin Naruto sambil mengkhayalkan tubuhnya disentuh oleh Sasuke. Dan tanpa sadar bahwa dirinya sendiri malah seperti perempuan yang katanya selalu ingin dimanja-manja terus bila mau ML.

Melihat sepupuhnya yang terdiam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaannya membuat Karin kesal dan dengan entengnya menginjak kaki sang sepupuh dengan sepatu hak tinggi yang dia gunakan dengan keras dan hal tersebut membuat Naruto memekik kesakitan.

"AKH... SAKIT KARIN!" Bentak Naruto sambil mengelus kakinya yang sempat terinjak Karin.

"Makanya kalau aku bertanya kau harus menjawabnya BODOH." Ujar Karin sambil menekan kata 'bodoh'. "-sekarang katakan apa kau paham atas apa yang aku katakan tadi?"

"Iya aku tahu." Jawab Naruto sewot.

"Apa?"

"Kunci dia di kamar setelah acara selesai lalu ajak dia main di dalam kamar kan?" Ucap Naruto malas.

"Bagus." Respon Karin. "-oh iya kalau boleh tahu nanti kau mau menggunakan gaya apa dalam permainanmu?" Tanya Karin pada Naruto sekaligus untuk dia praktikkan.

"Kocok dadu." Jawab Naruto dengan santai sambil melepas sepatu dan kaos kakinya untuk melihat kakinya yang sempat diinjak Karin apakah bengkak atau tidak.

"Kocok dadu?" Ulang Karin dalam bentuk tanda tanya. 'Memangnya ada?' Tambah Karin dalam hati.

"Iya. Kenapa? Hei Karin kau lihat kakiku merah." Ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk kakinya yang merah. Karin hanya melirik kaki Naruto sekilas dan kembali menatap wajah Naruto lagi.

"Memangnya ada gaya 'kocok dadu'?" Tanya Karin bingung.

"Ada kok."

"Rasanya aku tidak pernah mendengar atau pun membaca gaya itu sih." Ucap Karin sambil memiring kepalanya. "Bagaimana caranya?"

"Gampang. Siapkan saja ular tangga atau monopoli."

"Maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Tadi kau bilang 'nanti malam setelah kau selesai dengan acara ini kau harus segera menguncinya di kamarmu. Lalu kau ajak dia main.' Kan?" Karin pun mengangguk mendengar ucapan Naruto. "Nah, nanti malam saat di dalam kamar aku akan mengajak Sakura bermain permainan monopoli atau ular tangga."

Mendengar ucapan Naruto yang terkesan santai tapi nyolot membuat empat siku-siku di dahi Karin mulai bermunculan dan berkedut karenanya. Dan tanpa basa-basi lagi Karin pun menginjak kembali kaki Naruto yang satunya dan langsung pergi meninggalkan sepupuhnya yang meringis kesakitan.

"KARIN... BODOH!"

.

Selepas acara pernikahan yang sudah selesai sejak satu jam yang lalu kini waktunya bagi pasangan pengantin baru tersebut untuk melakukan malam pertama mereka di kediaman Uchiha dan Namikaze (tentunya Sasuhina di kediaman Uchiha dan Narusaku di kediaman Namikaze).

Apakah malam pertama mereka akan seperti pasangan normal lainnya mengingat bahwa yang laki-laki adalah _gay_ dan yang wanitanya adalah_ lesbian_?

Lalu apa yang akan orang tua mereka lakukan untuk mengetahui kegiatan anak-anak mereka?

Baiklah kita mulai dari malam pertama siapa dulu ya?

Akh... karena pembukaan cerita yang pertama adalah tentang kekesalan Sasuke maka malam pertama kita kunjungi kediaman Namikaze saja dulu ya.

_**Kediaman Namikaze. Di kamar Naruto.**_

Saat ini di dalam sebuah kamar terdapatlah dua sosok manusia yang berbeda gender. Satu pemuda kuning yang bernama Naruto sedang tergeletak di atas ranjang dengan pasrah dan satunya lagi sosok perempuan _pink_ bernama Sakura yang sedang duduk di depan meja rias sambil berusaha menghilangkan noda-noda _make-up _yang mengotori wajahnya.

"Hei!..." panggilan Sakura yang di dengar Naruto membuat Naruto menggerakkan kepalanya kearah Sakura namun tidak menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Hei kau dengar aku rubah!?" Ucap Sakura dongkol karena tidak mendapat sahutan dari orang yang dipanggilnya.

"Kau memanggilku?" Tanya Naruto masih dengan posisi semulanya.

"Memangnya siapa lagi kalau bukan kau." Ujar Sakura gondok.

"Ada apa?"

"Bisa buka bajuku?" Tanya Sakura yang langsung membuat Naruto duduk di atas ranjang dan menatapnya.

'Buat apa dia menuruhku membuka bajunya? Dia _lesbian_ kan?' Batin Naruto saat mendengar perkataan Sakura. Padahal perkataan Sakura tidak ada yang aneh. Perkataan itu hanya sebuah kalimat tanya yang diucapkan Sakura pada Naruto, namun pendengaran Naruto saat menangkap kalimat itu terdengar seperti nada sebuah tantangan.

"Hei! Kenapa diam lagi? Kau bisa tidak membuka bajuku? Aku tidak bisa meraih _retseleting_nya dan kalau aku tidak menariknya aku tidak bisa mandi. Kau tahu acara tadi membuatku gerah." Ucap Sakura dan membuat Naruto bernafas lega.

"Baiklah. Kemari." Perintah Naruto sambil menepuk kasur dan memerintahkan agar Sakura duduk di pinggir ranjang (atau lebih tepatnya duduk di tengah-tengah selangkangannya yang terbuka dan menyisakan sedikit ranjangnya untuk Sakura).

Mendengar perintah Naruto, Sakura pun berjalan dan menghampiri Naruto lalu duduk di tengah kedua kaki Naruto yang terbuka di pinggir ranjang. Menyingkap rambut panjangnya ke sebelah kanan sehingga memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya yang putih bersih tanpa cacat di depan Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat leher Sakura terdiam sejenak dan mencoba untuk menyentuhnya sedikit saja. Menyentuh leher tersebut dengan jari telunjuknya dan mulai menggerakkan jari tersebut secara sensual di leher jenjang tersebut.

'Putih dan halus. Hampir sama seperti Sasu.' Batin Naruto.

Mendapat perlakuan yang tiba-tiba dari Naruto membuat Sakura sedikit mendesah dan merinding jadinya. Dan melihat respon tersebut dari Sakura membuat Naruto sedikit penasaran dengan leher putih itu, maka dengan sekali lagi Naruto pun mengelus kembali leher itu secara keseluruhan dan sensual.

"Akh... hah..." desah Sakura kembali lolos begitu saja hanya karena sentuhan tangan Naruto.

_TOK... TOK... TOK..._

Mendengar suara ketukan pintu tersebut membuat Naruto berhenti melakukan aktivitasnya dan segera sadar atas apa yang dia lakukan pada Sakura. Sakura pun tersadar atas apa yang dia lakukan tadi.

Maka dengan segera Naruto pun segera menjauh dari Sakura dan membuka pintu tersebut. Setelah pintu dibuka Naruto pun dapat melihat Karin berdiri di depan kamarnya dengan seringai diwajahnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto langsung.

"Aduh, duh yang lagi ML gak mau diganggu." Ledek Karin. "-bagaimana suara desahan Sakura? Merdu ya?" Tanya iseng Karin membuat Naruto terdiam.

"-ok, aku tidak akan lama-lama mengganggumu. Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini padamu." Ujar Karin sambil menyodorkan sesuatu yang terbungkus kertas kado. Naruto pun hanya mengerutkan alisnya sambil mengambil benda tersebut.

"Ok, kau bisa melanjutkan kegiatanmu." Ucap Karin lalu melangkah pergi.

Setelah kepergian Karin tanpa butuh waktu lama Naruto pun segera masuk kembali ke dalam kamarnya dan mengunci pintu kamarnya sambil menatap hadiah yang dibawa Karin.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Sakura membuat Naruto menatapnya sejenak dalam diam lalu menatap kembali hadiah yang saat ini ditangannya.

"Entahlah. Tapi firasatku tidak enak mengenai hadiah ini." Ujar Naruto ragu.

"Coba kau buka." Mendengar ucapan Sakura langsung dituruti oleh Naruto.

Setelah membuka bungkusan tersebut Naruto pun hanya memasang wajah bingung saat melihat sebuah CD yang kini menggantikan hadiah tersebut.

"CD?" Gumah Sakura dan Naruto heran.

"CD apa itu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Sepertinya... apa kau ingin mandi?" Ucapan Naruto terpotong dan terganti menjadi sebuah pertanyaan untuk Sakura.

"Kenapa kau mengahlikan pembicaraan kita. CD apa itu?"

"Kalau menurutku lebih baik kita jangan menonton dan kau segera mandi saja. Aku akan membakar CD ini." Ucap Naruto.

"Memangnya. CD. Apa. Itu?" Tanya Sakura penuh dengan tekanan disetiap kalimatnya.

"Firasatku mengatakan kalau CD ini berisi BF."

Mendengar perkataan Naruto membuat Sakura tidak percaya dan segera merebut CD itu lalu menyetelnya pada DVD yang berada di dalam kamar Naruto.

_**Di ruang tamu Namikaze.**_

"Kau dari mana Karin?" Tanya sosok parubaya bernama Kushina.

"Dari kamar Naruto untuk memberikan hadiah agar mereka berdua bisa 'bermain' bagus malam ini." Ucap Karin sambil tersenyum gaje dan membuat Kushina ikut tersenyum.

"Aku tidak sabar untuk mendengar desahan mereka." Ucap Kushina yang ketularan _virus_ mesum Karin.

"Bagaimana kalau kita sama-sama mendengarkannya nanti." Usul Karin.

"Kenapa tidak sekarang saja?"

"Aku yakin mereka sedang menonton filmnya." Ucap Karin sambil menyeringai.

Sambil menunggu Karin dan Kushina melakukan rencananya mari kita intip keluarga Uchiha yang satu ini.

_**Kediaman Uchiha.**_

Saat itu Itachi baru saja keluar dari kamarnya dan berniat untuk turun ke lantai satu menuju ruang keluarga. Namun langkahnya terhenti di depan kamar milik Sasuke saat mendengar teriakkan yang nyaring dari dalam kamar Sasuke.

_"ARGH... SAKIT SASUKE!"_

_"KAU TIDAK APA HINATA?"_

_"INI SAAKIT..."_

_"Maaf ini salahku..."_

Mendengar suara seperti itu membuat Itachi semakin berani untuk mencuri dengar atas kegiatan yang terjadi di dalam.

"Itachi apa yang kau lakukan?" Suara seseorang yang Itachi kenal kini menyapa indra pendengarannya.

"Ayah, ibu?"

"Kau sedang apa di depan kamar Sasuke." Tanya Fugaku.

"Hanya mencuri dengar sedikit." Jawab Itachi.

"Curi dengar apa?" Tanya Mikoto.

"Sepertinya Sasuke dan Hinata sudah memulai malam pertama mereka." Ujar Itachi membuat Mikoto dan Fugaku kaget.

"Masa?" Tanya Fugaku.

"Iya. Tadi aku mendengar teriakkan Hinata yang memekik kesakitan dan ucapan sesal Sasuke. Dan aku yakin 'adik' Sasuke sangat besar sampai-sampai membuat Hinata menjerit sekaligus menangis."

"Kalau gitu ibu juga mau dengar." Ucap Mikoto antusias. Dan suara itu pun terdengar lagi.

_"Sakit Sasuke hiks..."_

_"Maaf ini salahku. Biar aku lepas saja ya. Lihat darahmu keluar."_

'Sasuke bodoh. Jangan dikeluarin. Masa karena darah aja langsung keluar. Itu namanya selaput darah yang berarti dia masih perawan.' Batin tiga orang yang sedang menguping.

_"Hati-hati saat mengeluarkannya. Ini sakit sekali."_

_"Iya, aku tahu."_

_"Akh..."_

_"Sepertinya kita tidak bisa melanjutkannya untuk beberapa hari ini."_

_"Iya. Maafkan aku Sasuke hiks..."_

_"Tidak apa. Lebih baik kau tidur."_

_"Selamat malam Sasuke."_

_"Malam."_

'Akh payah. Masa baru masuk udah keluar aja. Mana harus ditunda lagi.' Ucap kecewa ketiga pengintip tersebut dalam hati dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar masing-masing.

Dan mari kita lihat kembali keadaan kediaman Namikaze.

"Ayo bibi Kushina kita dengar mereka berdua." Ajak Karin yang kini sudah hampir dekat dengan kamar Naruto.

"Sabar Karin." Ujar Kushina.

Saat di depan kamar Naruto.

_"Akhhh... sakit Naruto."_

_"Hahaha... itu hukuman buatmu istriku. Kau harus menahan sakitnya sampai permainan kita berakhir."_

_"Tapi ini sakit. Kau lihat badanku sudah merah semua dan sakit disana sini."_

_"Sabar saja. Lagi permainan kita baru babak ke... berapa ya? 1... 2... 3... akh, baru 3 babak. Aku mau kita main sampai aku puas dan aku yang akan memenangkannya."_

_"Kau gila Naruto!"_

_"Tidak. Dan terima ini Sakura."_

_"AAKKHH..."_

Mendengar ucapan Naruto yang seperti itu membuat kedua wanita berambut merah tersebut mimisan karena membayangkan 'bermain' sepuasnya selama semalaman. Dan karena itu kedua wanita itu pun menutuskan untuk pergi menemui suami masing-masing dan mengajak mereka untuk bertempur seperti Naruto dan Sakura.

.

Keesokan paginya, pukul 8.

Seorang perempuan berambut indigo panjang yang kita kenal dengan nama Hinata kini sedang berjalan di kediaman Uchiha dengan tertatih-tatih akibat kejadian semalam. Berjalan menuju ruang makan keluarga besar tersebut. Sesampainya diruang makan Mikoto selaku ibu mertuanya memang dirinya dengan senyum binar yang lebar membuat Hinata sedikit kikuk. Saat dilihat tempat sekitarnya rupanya ayah mertua dan kakak iparnya pun menatapnya sama seperti Mikoto menatap dirinya.

'Kenapa dengan mereka? Aku jadi takut tinggal disini.' Batin Hinata dan tidak lama Sasuke pun berdiri dibelakangnya dengan rambut basah sehabis keramas.

"Ngapain di de-" ucapan Sasuke yang ditujukan pada Hinata terhenti saat melihat semua keluarganya menatap bangga pada dirinya. "-kalian kenapa menatap kami?"

"Tidak. Kami hanya senang rupanya kau jantan juga." Ucap Itachi.

"?" Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Apa kau bisa berjalan Hinata?" Tanya Mikoto.

"Sedikit."

"Apa punya Sasuke besar?"

"Iya, lumayan besar." Balas Hinata sedangkan Sasuke malas menanggapi ocehan mereka semua.

"Kapan kalian akan melakukannya lagi?" Tanya Fugaku.

"Sasuke bilang kalau keadaanku sudah membaik."

"Bagus. Lebih cepat lebih baik." Tanggap Fugaku.

'Mereka semua kenapa sih hari ini?' Batin Sasuke dan Hinata heran.

.

"Naruto, Sakura dimana?" Tanya seseorang yang bernama Kushina sambil menyiapkan makanan di meja makan yang kini sudah ditempati oleh Minato, Naruto, Karin + suami Karin.

"Dia masih tidur. Semalam kami habis begadang." Jawab Naruto.

"Kenapa kau tidak melanjutkan tidurmu saja kalau kau masih lelah." Ucap Karin iseng.

"Aku kan harus pergi ke kampus jam 10 nanti. Nanti aku juga harus membangunkan Sakura untuk mengantarnya ke kampus juga." Ucap Naruto sambil memakan sarapannya.

"Hei, kalian kan baru menikah masa sudah mau kuliah. Pokok hari ini kalian tidak boleh masuk kuliah." Omel Kushina.

"Tapi bu-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian sekali tidak boleh kuliah tetap tidak."

"Baiklah." Ucap Naruto lesu. 'Ibu kenapa sih? Padahal ini kesempatanku untuk bertemu Sasuke. Akh... nasib."

.

.

_**Omake.**_

_**Malam pertama di kamar Sasuke.**_

"Kamarmu besar ya." Ucap Hinata saat baru memasuki kamar Sasuke setelah selesai makan malam bersama keluarga Uchiha.

"Kau bisa melihatnya sendirikan." Jawab santai Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan yang terdapat di dalam kamarnya.

"Ruang apa ini?" Tanya Hinata sambil melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Ini ruang belajarku. Dulu aku sering bermain bersama seseorang disini dengan alasan mengerjakan tugas kuliah."

'Gila! Ruang belajar segede gini? Ini mah kamar tidurku.' Batin Hinata dalam hati saat mendengar penuturan Sasuke tentang ruangan yang berisi meja komputer, rak buku besar dll. "Ngomong-ngomong aku tidur dimana?" Tanya Hinata lagi.

"Tentu saja dikasurlah. Apa kau mau tidur dilantai?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau."

"Kalau begitu naik saja ke kasur sekarang. Kau capek kan seharian ini." Ujar Sasuke sambil memindahkan sesuatu barang ketempat lain.

"Tapi kau tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang 'aneh-aneh' padaku kan selagi aku tidur." Ucap Hinata.

_BUAAG..._

Mendengar perkataan Hinata, Sasuke pun menaruh kardus bawaannya kepojok ruangan dan segera menatap Hinata.

"Kau mau kita bermain sekarang." Ucap Sasuke datar.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau denganmu."

"Kalau gitu aku juga tidak mau. Lagi pula kau sudah tau aku ini seperti apa." Ucap Sasuke dan kembali berjalan sambil berusaha mendorong meja komputernya menuju pojok ruang yang masih kosong. "-justru aku yang meragukanmu. Apa kau benar seorang #lesbian#?"

"Seterah kau saja sih mau percaya atau tidak, toh aku tidak peduli." Ucap Hinata masih menatap Sasuke yang sibuk mengangkat, menggeser dan memindahkan barang-barang yang berada di ruangan itu. "-kau sedang apa sih?"

"Main catur." Jawab Sasuke nyolot sehingga membuat dahi Hinata berkedut.

"Maksudku kau ngapain geser-geser barang dan ngangkat barang-barang itu segala?"

"Aku ingin menjadikan ruangan ini sebagai kamarku." Jawab Sasuke.

"...?"

"Aku tahu kau tidak mau tidur seranjang denganku kan? Makanya aku akan mengubah dekorasi ruangan ini sehingga sesuai dan layak untuk dikatakan sebagai kamar tidur."

"..."

"Nanti jika aku tidur di sini (ruang belajar Sasuke) kau tidur di sana (nunjuk kasur Sasuke). Dan saat ibu datang kemari atau masuk ke kamar kita kau harus menutup ruangan ini agar ibu tidak curiga kalau kita pisah ranjang."

"Ok boss. Perintahmu akan aku turuti." Ucap Hinata dengan senyum manisnya dan membuat Sasuke sempat terdiam sejenak.

'Senyumnya mirip Naruto.' Batin Sasuke.

"Nah, Sasuke apa ada yang bisa aku bantu?" Ujar Hinata sambil melangkah mendekati Sasuke.

"Kau bisa membantuku mengangkat kardus itu kepojok sanakan." Kata Sasuke yang kini sibuk merapikan meja komputernya.

"Iya,tentu."

"Aku harap kau hati-hati saat berjalan karena di lantai ada beberapa pa-"

"ARGH... SAKIT SASUKE!" Ucapan Sasuke terpotong saat mendengar Hinata yang menjerit kesakitan.

"-ku yang bertebaran." Lirih Sasuke. Namun selanjutnya Sasuke pun mendekati Hinata yang bersandar di dinding sambil menangis. "KAU TIDAK APA HINATA?" Ucap panik Sasuke saat tahu kaki Hinata berdarah.

"INI SAAKIT..." rintih Hinata.

"Maaf ini salahku. Seharusnya aku pindahkan paku ini terlebih dahulu. Maaf" gumah Sasuke.

"Sakit Sasuke hiks..." mendengar Hinata yang menangis Sasuke pun segera mengangkat Hinata ala #bridal style# dan membawanya ke atas ranjang.

"Maaf ini salahku. Biar aku lepas saja ya. Lihat darahmu keluar." Ucap Sasuke lagi saat melihat kaki Hinata yang tertusuk paku. 'Gila! Pakunya gede.' Batin Sasuke.

"Hati-hati saat mengeluarkannya. Ini sakit sekali."

"Iya, aku tahu."

"Akh..." Teriak Hinata menahan sakit.

"Sepertinya kita tidak bisa melanjutkannya untuk beberapa hari ini." Kata Sasuke sambil menatap ruang belajarnya.

"Iya. Maafkan aku Sasuke hiks..."

"Tidak apa. Lebih baik kau tidur." Ujar Sasuke sambil mengobati luka di kaki Hinata.

"Hm. Selamat malam Sasuke."

"Malam."

.

_**Malam pertama di kamar Naruto.**_

"Film apa nih? Gak asik." Komen Sakura saat melihat film yang diberikan Karin pada Naruto yang hanya dilihatnya setengah dari pemutaran film itu.

"Kan sudah ku bilang lebih baik aku bakar saja tapi kau malah menyetelnya." Ucap Naruto sambil geletakan tidur dilantai dan Sakura yang berada di sampingnya.

"Hah..." dengus Sakura. "-kau punya mainan?" Tanya Sakura lagi sambil melihat wajah Naruto.

"Untuk?"

"Aku bosan. Kita main yuk." Ajak Sakura membuat Naruto berpikir sejenak.

"Aku hanya punya kartu. Mau?"

"Boleh. Kita main kartu saja, kau punya penjepit jemuran. Nanti yang kalah badannya harus dijepit, bagaimana?" Ujar Sakura.

"Boleh. Aku cari dulu kartu dan penjepitnya." Kata Naruto dan langsung mengacak-acak laci meja belajarnya. Setelah menemukan apa yang dicarinya mereka berdua pun langsung bermain.

45 menit selama permainan berlangsung.

"Akhhh... sakit Naruto." Pekik Sakura saat merasakan hidungnya dijepit dengan penjepit jemuran oleh Naruto.

"Hahaha... itu hukuman buatmu istriku. Kau harus menahan sakitnya sampai permainan kita berakhir."

"Tapi ini sakit. Kau lihat badanku sudah merah semua dan sakit disana sini." Keluh Sakura menatap badannya (mulai dari telinga, leher, lengan, dll) yang mulai merah dan melepaskan penjepit dihidungnya.

"Sabar saja. Lagi permainan kita baru babak ke... berapa ya? 1... 2... 3... akh, baru 3 babak. Aku mau kita main sampai aku puas dan aku yang akan memenangkannya." Ucap senang Naruto dan merebut penjepit itu dari tangan Sakura.

"Kau gila Naruto!"

"Tidak. Dan terima ini Sakura." Ujar Naruto memasang kembali penjepitnya dihidung Sakura.

"AAKKHH..."

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

Hai mina! Jumpa lagi sama saya si author baru ;-)  
Hayo siapa yang mikir kalau Sasu dan Naru lagi begituan ama istri"nya?

Ok, mengenai fic ini ada yang nanya  
"Fic ini berakhir straight pairing kan author-san?"  
Saya ambigu membaca kalimat "straight pairing"nya. Maksudnya "straight pairing" itu menuju kearah pasangan cewek cowok atau pasangan normal yang awal fic ini?

Tapi jika yang dimaksud dengan "straight pairing" itu pasangan normal cewek dan cowok maka jawabannya IYA yaitu "sasuhina dan narusaku".  
Tapi jika yang dimaksud dengan "straight pairing" itu pasangan normal yang awal cerita, yaitu Sasu-Naru dan Saku-Hina maka jawabannya TIDAK. Fic ini berakhir Sasuke dengan Hinata dan Naruto dengan Sakura.

Dan yang minta buat dibikin yaoi ku pikir gak bisa diubah deh, kan sesuai judul juga "I am Straight" (aku normal) yang artinya dari keempat orang tersebut yang tadinya memiliki penyakit kelainan seksual mereka akan kembali menjadi wanita dan pria tulen yang sesungguh-sungguhnya dan normal senormal-normalnya. Bagaimana caranya mereka kembali normal? itu rahasia.

Chapter depan Sasu-Hina dan Naru-Saku bakalan bertemu berempat loh. Bagaimana reaksi mereka berempat saat bertemu dengan pasangan lama mereka? Liat aja sendiri.

Oh iya mina, boleh gak aku masukin orang ketiga dan keempat di antara kedua pair tersebut, Sasuhina punya orang ketiga dan keempat yang lain (selain Narusaku) dan Narusaku punya orang ketiga dan keempat (selain Sasuhina)?  
Soalnya aku pengen bikin konflik percintaan yang anehnya lewat begitu saja diotak saya untuk mereka berempat. Mohon jawabannya bagi yang suka.

Dan terima kasih bagi yang sudah memberikan saya saran, _fav, follow, and, _yang me-_reviews _cerita saya loh yaitu : **sheila-ela, hanazono yuri, Luluk Minam Cullen, Author Tanpa Nama, Pixie-Yank, nonono, Ouchh emmm, X, apelbusuk, ZeeMe, Rafa LLight S.N, hiru nesaan, choco conaru, Renita Nee-Chan. **komentar kalian saya sudah baca semua. bagi **hanazono yuri** maaf pair fic bukan Sasusaku tapi Sasuhina.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :** karakter yang berada di cerita ini adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto loh.

**Genre :** Humor (sedikit mungkin), Romantice (sedikit mungkin), Hurt/Comfort.

**Rate : **M (untuk perkataan dll.)

**Pair : **Sasuke U (20-) X Hinata H (19-), Naruto U (19) X Sakura H (19) (pair utama) slight SasuNaru, SakuHina.

**Warning :** typo (pastinya banyak), AU (tentunya), gaje, abal, pasaran, dll. Dan maaf ucapannya terlalu vulgar.

**Summary : **"...-apa kau _gay_?". "Iya. Aku _gay_. Lalu? Apa kau sudi untuk menikah dengan gay, heh?". "Aku bersedia bila kau mau menikah denganku untuk menutupi bahwa kau adalah _gay_.". "Maksudmu?"

**Keterangan:**

-("…") **tanda petik dua adalah ucapan atau kata-kata secara langsung**. Contohnya: **"Naruto"**

-('…') **tanda petik satu adalah ucapan atau kata-kata dalam hati / kalimat yang diucapkan tapi berulang**. Contohnya : **'Sasuke…'**

**-Kalimat dalam tanda kurung menjelaskan akan sesuatu**. Contohnya : meninggalkan ayah Sasuke **(Fugaku)** sendirian.

**-Kalimat dalam tanda kurung kotak **(gak tau namanya)** digunakan untuk penggunaan nama yang berbeda tetapi kalimatnya sama**. Contohnya : "Naruto **[Sasuke]** tidak mau keluar dari kamarnya." (bisa dibaca; "Naruto tidak mau keluar dari kamarnya." Atau "Sasuke tidak mau keluar dari kamarnya.")

**Notes **: Bila kalian membaca satu kalimat dan di kalimat selanjutnya berubah nama jangan heran dan teruslah membaca agar kalian tahu. Misalnya kalian membaca kalimat sebelumnya diucapkan oleh "Naruto" dan ucapan selanjutnya diucapkan oleh "Sasuke" jangan heran ok karena ini fic aneh saya jadi teruslah baca.

.

.

.

Siang hari yang panas bagi masyarakat Konoha merupakan hal yang menyebalkan dan menyenangkan bagi sebagian orang. Menyebalkan karena suhu udara bisa membuat orang yang biasanya rajin bekerja jadi malas ngapa-ngapain, dan menyenangkan bagi ibu-ibu rumah tangga yang lagi jemurin pakaian karena pakaiannya bisa cepat kering karena kepanasan atau bahkan bisa ngeringin kasur basah akibat kena ngompol mereka sendiri.

Namun kita tinggalkan saja ibu-ibu yang lagi jemurin kasur bau pesingnya itu dan kita berlanjut pada dua sejoli ngejreng kita yang satu ini, si _pink and yellow_ (Sakura dan Naruto).

Kalian bertanya sedang apa mereka?  
Biar saya kasih tahu, bukan tempe.

Saat ini Sakura dan Naruto sedang berjalan menelusuri jalanan yang padat dengan pejalan kaki dan pedagang kaki lima, entah kenapa disebut kaki lima padahal kakinya kan cuma dua.

Mereka saat ini sedang ingin pergi ke suatu tempat yang enak untuk mereka datangi mengingat hari ini mereka dilarang masuk kuliah oleh wanita berambut merah yang tidak lain adalah ibu dari Naruto dan ibu mertua dari Sakura yang tidak lain adalah Kushina Namikaze.

Terus melangkah melupakanmu lelah hati perhatikan sik- eh salah kok malah nyanyiin lagu sih, maksudnya terus melangkah dan melangkah tidak tentu arah membuat mereka cape sendiri apalagi saat ini mataharinya sedang marahan sama angin jadinya gini, angin gak ada panas pun meraja rela (rela apa lela ya?). Tak ada angin uap mulut yang bau jengkol pun jadi angin penyejuk bagi Naruto sendiri.

"Hah, kita mau kemana lagi Sakura?! Aku sudah cape, mana panas lagi." Keluh Naruto yang berjongkok di tengah jalan sambil mengusap dahinya yang penuh dengan peluh (penuh? Peluh? Beda tengahnya doang).

"Mana aku tahu. Kau sendiri yang mengajakku pergi jalan. Ku pikir kau mau ngajak jalan pake mobil eh taunya bener-bener ngajak JALAN pake kaki. Tanggung resiko sendiri." Omel Sakura.

"Akh, kau engga _cs_ nih. Kau sendiri tidak lihat bagaimana sikap ibuku di rumah saat melihat kau dan aku bersama!? Tatapannya itu loh bikin aku ngeri sendiri." Ucap Naruto sambil membayangkan senyum gaje sang ibu. "-makanya aku mengajakmu pergi darinya juga."

"Tapi paling enggak kalau mau ngajak jalan di siang hari bolong kayak gini bawa mobil biar sambil ngadem di depan _ac_."

"Ya maaf, aku lupa. Orang lupakan enggak inget." Ujar Naruto so imut (emang imut sih).

"Ah sudahlah aku mau nyari _mall_ buat ngadem." Ucap Sakura dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendirian.

"Eh? Ekh... Sakura tunggu, aku ikut ke _mool_nya (baca:_ mall_nya)."

.

"Sasuke!" Suara panggilan pelan seseorang yang sambil berlari di belakang Sasuke.

"..." yang dipanggil males nyaut.

"SaSuKe!" Setengah berteriak (setengahnya lagi bergumah).

"..." Sasuke males nyaut lagi.

"SASUKE!" Akhirnya orang itu berlari dan berhenti di depan Sasuke lalu berteriak dengan keras di depan muka Sasuke setelah Sasuke dipanggil-panggil tidak mau menyahut.

Sasuke yang melihat Hinata membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dengan cipratan ludah yang muncrat di depan wajahnya membuat alis Sasuke berkerut bingung. Seperkian detik selanjutnya Sasuke pun menggerakkan tangannya ke wajah guna mengelap air hujan (baca:ludah) yang keluar dari mulut Hinata. Dan menggerakkan tangannya lagi menuju telinganya guna melepaskan benda yang bertengger manis ditelinganya, yaitu _headset_.

Hinata cengo 'jadi dia dari tadi make _headset_?' Batin Hinata bertanya.

"Kenapa buka-buka mulut di depan muka ku?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa dosa.

Hinata yang melihat _watados_ (wajah tanpa dosa) milik Sasuke ingin sekali menonjok wajah itu dengan keras. 'Ku bunuh kau Uchiha!' Geram Hinata dalam hati. '-eh tunggu! Aku kan juga Uchiha ya sekarang? Akh, bodoh.'

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Kau... kau mengajakku jalan tapi aku malah kau tinggal begitu saja di belakang. Kau lupa kaki ku sedang sakit karena kena paku semalam!" Marah Hinata.

"Oh iya, aku lupa. Untung kau mengingatkanku." Ucap Sasuke sambil menepuk jidatnya.

"Grrr... sekarang kita mau kemana?" Tanya Hinata sewot.

"Kesana." Ujar Sasuke sambil menunjuk sebuah bangunan besar yang banyak orang keluar masuk sambil menenteng barang belanjaan.

"_mall_?"

"Hm."

"Mau ngapain? Emang mau belanja?" Tanya Hinata sambil menyusul Sasuke yang sudah mulai berjalan lagi.

"Enggak. Aku cuma mau nyari cowok cantik(?) aja." Ujar Sasuke.

"Ada ya seorang suami yang ngomong jujur kayak gitu di depan istrinya." Ucap Hinata sedih dan berhenti di tempat.

Sasuke yang melihat pergerakkan Hinata yang berhenti membuat dirinya menoleh kearah perempuan indigo itu. "Sudahlah kita masuk. Kau juga bisa mencari cewek tampan(?) untukmu."

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang seperti itu Hinata pun langsung berseri-seri dan langsung menggeret Sasuke dengan cepat. "Ayo cepat kita masuk." Ajak Hinata membuat Sasuke kalap karena tarikan tiba-tiba dari wanita itu.

'Katanya kakinya sakit tapi kok malah ngajak lari? Aneh?' Batin Sasuke.

.

_**Di dalam mall.**_

"Hah, akhirnya panas hilang sejuk pun datang." Ucap Sakura lega sambil duduk dibangku yang berada di dalam _mall_.

"Eh, Sakura kau tunggu sini dulu ya aku mau ke toilet dulu." Ujar Naruto.

"Ya sudah, aku mau lihat ke toko kaset yang berada disana. Nanti kalau aku gak ada disini kau kesana saja ya." Ucap Sakura sambil menunjuk toko kaset yang berada di dalam _mall_ tersebut.

"Oke." Jawab Naruto dan langsung pergi menuju toilet.

'Menuju toilet, menuju toilet, menuju toilet.' Batin Naruto sambil berlari namun saat hendak berbelok menuju toilet ada seseorang yang juga ingin berbelok kearah yang sama dengannya. Sehingga peristiwa yang tidak terduga pun terjadi-

_GUBRAAK..._

- dan mereka pun jatuh bersama-sama dengan pantat mereka yang lebih dulu menyentuh lantai.

"Saakiit~" rintih mereka berdua sambil mengusap pantat masing-masing.

Merasakan nasibnya sama dengan orang yang ditabrak membuat kedua orang tersebut saling menatap. Putih bertemu biru. _amethyst_ bertemu _blue sapphire_. Dan selanjutnya mereka pun-

"GYAAAH SETAN MATA PUTIH!" / "KYAAAK RUBAH LIAR!"

-berteriak secara bersamaan (pasti tau dong siapa yang cocok ngomong begitu).

"APA KAU BILANG?" Teriak mereka bersamaan lagi.

"Kau mengatakanku apa!?" Tanya sosok 'setan mata putih' dengan kesal.

"Kau sendiri mengatakanku apa!?" Ucap si 'rubah liar' tidak kalah kesal.

"Kau duluan."

"Tidak kau."

"Kau."

"Kau."

"Akh, sudahlah aku mau masuk dulu." Ucap si mata putih.

"Eh, setan mata putih kau mau kemana?" Panggil si 'rubah liar'.

"Kencing. Mau ikut." Ucap ketus si mata putih.

"Ini toilet pria, yang ini baru toilet wanita." Ucap 'rubah liar' sambil menunjuk tempat yang benar.

Mengetahui sikap bodohnya si mata putih pun menunduk malu dengan wajah merah dan segera berbalik lalu masuk ke toilet khusus wanita. (Kalau menurutku Naruto mendingan masuk toilet cewek deh. Dari pada masuk toilet cowok, kalau ngeliat cowok pipis malah jadi mesum nantinya.)

"Dasar aneh." Gumah Naruto.

.

**_Di toko kaset._**

Saat ini di sebuah toko kaset yang berada di dalam _mall_ Sakura kini sedang memilah-milih sebuah kaset yang dia suka. Saat sedang asik melihat-lihat _cover_ kaset yang ada di toko itu tiba-tiba matanya melihat sebuah kaset yang menarik perhatiannya dengan judul Narto (sengaja biar gak sama kayak nama suaminya) Shippuden: Road to Ninja.

Saat ingin mengambil kaset tersebut tiba-tiba ada tangan lain yang juga ingin mengambil kaset itu. Menatap tangan itu lalu berahli ke wajah sang pemilik tangan putih tersebut.

"Ini punyaku." Ujar sang pemilik tangan yang kita ketahui bernama Sasuke dengan datar.

"Tidak ini punyaku. Aku yang melihatnya lebih dulu." Ucap Sakura tidak mau kalah.

"Tidak. Aku yang lebih dulu melihatnya. Jadi ini punyaku." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak ini punyaku." Sakura.

"Punyaku!" Sasuke.

"Punyaku!" Sakura.

"Itu punya ku." Suara seseorang selain mereka berdua (Sasusaku) membuat kedua anak muda tersebut berhenti berdebat dan menatap orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah pemilik toko kaset. "-kalian belum membeli atau pun membayar kaset itu. Jadi keputusannya itu adalah kaset ku." Tambah pemilik toko itu.

"Kalau begitu aku bayar." Ucap Sasuke dan Sakura bersamaan. Mendengar ucapannya diikuti membuat keduanya saling menatap tajam.

"Sasuke?" Suara lembut seseorang yang tiba-tiba terdengar dari arah belakang mereka membuat kedua makhluk itu menoleh bersamaan kesumber suara.

"Hinata!?" Bukannya sosok yang bernama Sasuke yang memanggilnya justru sosok _pink _yang menyerukkan namanya. Sasuke yang mendengar si _pink_ memanggil nama istrinya menjadi bingung.

'Si _pink_ ini kenal dengan Hinata? Apa jangan-jangan dia...'

"KYAAK... HINATA AKU MERINDUKANMU." Teriak Sakura sambil berlari dan memeluk Hinata. Hinata yang dipeluk secara tiba-tiba oleh Sakura hanya bisa menahan malu pasalnya mereka adalah sepasang kekasih berjenis kelamin sama. Dan sekarang semua pengunjung _mall_ sedang memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"Sakura lepaskan aku. Mereka semua memperhatikan kita." Cicit Hinata ditelinga Sakura.

"Biar saja paling mereka berpikir kalau kita ini hanya teman biasa bukan sepasang kekasih." Balas Sakura.

Cukup lama Sakura dan Hinata berpelukan membuat Sasuke menguap sendiri karena melihat tingkah mereka. 'Cih, mereka bikin malu. Kalau aku yang bertemu Naruto aku akan menjaga _image_ku di depan orang banyak ini. Walau mereka gak peduli bagaimana reaksiku sih.' Batin Sasuke.

"Sakura!?" Mendengar suara yang _familiar_ di telinganya membuat kepala Sasuke menoleh kesumber suara tersebut dan lagi-lagi kejadian tadi terulang lagi.

Nama siapa yang dipanggil yang manggil balik siapa!?

"Naruto!" Ujar Sasuke dan dengan sendirinya melangkah menuju sosok pirang itu.

"Eh? Sasuke?" Ujar Naruto kaget melihat Sasuke sudah berada di depannya dan dengan seenak jidatnya main peluk-peluk orang.

"Aku merindukanmu Naruto." Ucap Sasuke yang melupakan kata-kata yang sempat dia ucapkan dalam batinnya.

"Aku juga." Balas Naruto sambil mengeratkan pelukkannya. Namun sedetik kemudian Naruto pun melepaskan pelukkannya saat dia menyadari dimana mereka berada.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak apa. Aku hanya malu." Ucap Naruto.

"Oh."

"Kau sedang apa? Pergi sendirian?" Ucap Naruto lembut layaknya seorang wanita.

"Beli kaset. Tapi saat ingin membelinya si _pink_ itu juga ikut mengambilnya dan aku datang bersama dengan orang yang bersama si _pink_ itu." Ucap Sasuke sambil menunjuk seseorang.

"Eh? Itu kan Sakura dan... SETAN MATA PUTIH!" Teriak Naruto membuat Sasuke menutup telinganya akibat suara Naruto yang melengking.

Hinata yang mendengar perkataan 'setan mata putih' segera menolehkan kepalanya kesumber suara dan dapat dia lihat sosok pirang yang sedang melihatnya dengan terkejut.

"RUBAH LIAR!" Pekik Hinata sambil menunjuk Naruto.

Melihat Hinata yang berteriak seperti itu membuat Sakura segera menatap objek yang ditunjuk sang kekasih(?) dan dapat dilihatnya sang suami berdiri di samping pemuda ayam yang sempat bertengkar dengannya (kalau nanya reaksi Sasuke pastinya sama kayak Sakura).

"Sakura kenapa kau ada dengan setan mata putih ini!?" Tanya Naruto dengan panik saat sudah berada di depan Sakura.

Kedut, kedut, kedut dahi Hinata berkedut-kedut saat mendengar ucapan Naruto begitu juga Sakura yang langsung menjitak kepala Naruto.

"Ouch~..."

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan _pink_!" Pekik Sasuke yang melihat sang kekasih dijitak oleh 'gulali berjalan' ini.

"Bukan urusanmu AYAM!"

"KAU..."

"Hei, kalian!" Panggil seorang pria parubaya penjaga toko kaset yang mendekati mereka dan itu membuat perdebatan Sasusaku terhenti kembali. "-kalian mau beli kaset saya atau tidak? Kalau tidak cepat kembalikan." Ujar penjaga kaset itu seraya melihat kaset yang berada ditangan Sakura.

"Biar aku yang beli." Ujar Sasuke sambil merebut kaset itu dari tangan Sakura.

"Tidak aku yang bayar." Rebut Sakura lagi.

"Sudahlah Sakura berikan saja pada Sasuke." Ujar Naruto membela Sasuke dan mengambil kembali kaset itu dari tangan Sakura.

"Jangan Sakura, harusnya Sasuke yang mengalah dia laki-laki kan." Ujar Hinata membela Sakura dan merebut kembali kaset itu dari tangan Naruto.

"Tidak bisa. Ini punya Sasuke." (Naruto)

"Ini punya Sakura." (Hinata)

"Sasuke."

"Sakura."

"Sasuke."

Melihat Hinata dan Naruto yang saling berebut kaset menggantikan Sasusaku membuat Sasuke dan Sakura serta penjaga toko tersebut _sweatdrop_.

'Seharusnya kan bukan mereka yang berebut. Tapi kami.' Ucap Sasuke dan Sakura dalam hati secara bersamaan sambil saling menatap.

_KLAK..._

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

Suara patahan kaset yang sedang diperebutkan Hinata dan Naruto membuat mereka semua terdiam terutama penjaga kaset yang tengah menahan amarah.

"KALIAN CEPAT BAYAR KASETKU DAN PERGI DARI SINI!" Teriak marah sang penjaga toko kaset saat tahu bahwa kaset yang belum dibeli oleh anak muda itu sudah patah.

Hinata dan Naruto hanya diam membisu karena merasa bersalah. Tanpa buang waktu Sasuke pun mengeluarkan uangnya dan mengambil kaset yang berada ditangan Naruto lalu memberikannya pada penjaga kaset.

"Ini saya kembalikan plus uang gantinya." Ujar Sasuke dan langsung berlari sambil menyeret Naruto. "Ayo _pink_." Ajak Sasuke pada Sakura yang langsung dijawab anggukan Sakura dan Hinata yang diseret pula oleh Sakura. Sedangkan penjaga kaset itu hanya diam menahan amarah melihat Sasuke dan kawan-kawannya pergi.

"Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang tidak tahu etika sopan santun. Bukannya minta maaf malah kabur begitu aja." Racau penjaga kaset dan saat melihat uang dan kaset yang diberikan Sasuke tadi justru tambah membuat penjaga kaset tersebut semakin geram.

"ANAK-ANAK KURANG AJAR KALIAN! INI DUIT MAINAN BUKAN DUIT BENERAN! AKU SUMPAHI KALIAN SEMUA JATUH." Teriakkan penjaga tersebut membuat semua pengunjung menatapnya bingung.

.

_SET..._ (Sasuke berhenti mendadak).

_BRAAK..._ (Naruto nabrak punggung Sasuke).

_DUK... DUKK..._ (Sakura keselengkat kaki sendiri sehingga nabrak punggung Naruto dan akhirnya nungsep bersamaan dengan Hinata yang dia tarik).

Dan ternyata benar sumpahan dari penjaga kaset tersebut para penonton, mereka semua jatuh di depan pintu masuk _mall_ dengan cara yang tidak elit, yaitu bertumpukkan dengan susunan Sasuke paling bawah disusul oleh Naruto di atasnya dan Sakura yang menyusul jatuh ditumpukan nomor 3 dan terakhir Hinata paling atas dan YAAAK... GOLLL... mereka akhirnya berhasil jadi pusat perhatian dan bahan tertawaan dari para pengunjung saudara-saudara.

"Hahaha... hahaha... hahaha..."

Merasa malu karena ditertawakan oleh para pengunjung keempat makhluk aneh itu pun segera bangun dan berlari meninggalkan_ mall_ itu masih dengan mengenggam tangan kekasih (sesama jenis) masing-masing.

"Sasuke tunggu dulu." Ucap Naruto yang kualahan karena seretan Sasuke. Melihat sang _uke_ yang kecapean Sasuke pun berhenti dan duduk di pinggir _trotoal_ bersama Naruto.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, tapi ku rasa mereka berdua ketinggalan di belakang saat kita lari lagi karena jatuh." Ucap Naruto sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya kembali.

"Si _pink_ itu siapa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Dia..."

"Istrimu?" Tebak Sasuke dan dijawab anggukan oleh Naruto.

"Lalu mata putih itu istrimu juga?" Tanya balik Naruto pada Sasuke dan Sasuke hanya meng-iya-kannya saja.

Setelah pertanyaan tersebut tersampaikan mereka berdua pun saling diam mendiami tanpa ada suara, hingga tanpa dikehendaki suara yang tidak diinginkan pun terdengar jelas ditelinga mereka berdua.

_KRYUUK..._

Rupanya itu adalah suara perut Naruto yang minta di isi. Mendengar suara perutnya yang nyaring Naruto pun hanya dapat menahan malu dengan wajah merah, pasalnya kini dia sedang bersama kekasih(?)nya.

"Kau lapar?" Naruto mengangguk. "-kita cari makan yuk." Tambah Sasuke lagi yang kini sudah berdiri tegak.

"Tapi mereka berdua dimana? Kalau Sakura pulang duluan aku bisa kena marah ibu." Ujar Naruto.

"Aku juga sama."

"Kalau gitu kita cari dulu." Ajak Naruto.

"Hm."

Akhirnya sebelum makan Naruto dan Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk mencari keberadaan kedua wanita merepotkan itu. 30 menit mencari namun tidak ada hasilnya ditambah perut Naruto yang selalu bunyi sejak tadi dan cuaca panas yang melanda membuat mereka berdua cepat lelah, letih, lesu dll.

"Mereka kemana sih? Aku lapar." Keluh manja Naruto.

"Lebih baik kita makan dulu. Perutmu sejak tadi bunyi terus." Ujar Sasuke.

"Iya sih. Tapi- eh itu mereka berdua." Pekik Naruto sambil menunjuk dua orang wanita yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Sakura dan Hinata yang saat ini sedang berada di seberang jalan yang dilewati kendaraan yang tidak terlalu banyak.

"SAKURA! MATA PUTIH! KAMI DISINI." Teriak Naruto membuat kedua wanita itu menatap sosoknya dari seberang jalan sambil melambai-lambai tangan sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam sambil mengorek telinganya yang pengang dengan jari kelingking akibat suara Naruto.

"Eh, itu mereka berdua Hinata. Ayo kita kesana." Ucap Sakura dan langsung menarik Hinata agar mengikutinya. Namun sungguh sial nasibnya Sakura saat ini, saat hendak menuruni jalan raya kakinya yang sebelah kanan justru masuk ke dalam saluran pembuangan air (biasanya sih ada dipinggir _trotoal_ gak terlalu besar dan gak kecil juga tapi kalau buat kaki sih cukup lah buat masuk) sehingga membuat kaki kanannya dengklek sebelah (baca: keseleo).

"Kau tidak apa Saku?" Tanya Hinata kaget sekaligus khawatir melihat Sakura yang meringis karena keseleo.

"Tidak apa. Aku baik kok." Jawab Sakura sambil memasang senyum palsu.

"Tapi kakimu biru tuh." Ucap Hinata yang saat ini menatap kaki Sakura. "-kau duduk dulu biar aku panggil suamimu ya." Ucap Hinata dan saat mendapatkan anggukan dari Sakura, Hinata pun segera berlari menuju kearah Naruto dan Sasuke tanpa menengok kanan dan kiri.

"SAKURA KENAPA?" Teriak Naruto dari seberang namun Hinata belum menjawab karena masih berlari di tengah jalan.

Sasuke yang merasa perasaannya tidak enak saat melihat Hinata berlari di tengah jalan mulai mengahlikan kepalanya melihat kanan dan kirinya dan betapa kagetnya Sasuke saat ada sebuah mobil yang melaju dengan cepat menuju kearah Hinata. Menatap kembali Hinata, Sasuke pun hendak berlari menujunya namun sebuah motor yang lewat begitu saja di depannya membuat Sasuke kembali mundur. Dan karena tidak ada pilihan lain Sasuke pun berteriak-

"HINATA AWAS ADA MOBIL DI SEBELAH KIRI!"

Mendengar teriakkan Sasuke, Hinata pun segera mengahlikan pandangannya ke sebelah kiri dan membulatkan matanya saat tahu ada mobil yang melaju kearahnya dan sukses membuatnya terdiam di tempat.

Sakura yang melihat Hinata terdiam berusaha bangun dari duduknya dan berusaha menolong Hinata. Naruto yang melihat Sakura hendak mendekati Hinata pun segera mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mendekatinya bersamaan dengan Sasuke. Namun sayang mobil itu semakin lama semakin dekat dengan Hinata dan Sakura hingga akhirnya-

_HUUSSH..._

-mobil itu melewati kedua wanita itu dengan cepat dan langsung pergi begitu saja. Di seberang jalan Naruto dan Sasuke kini hanya bisa menatap istrinya dengan syok berat. Bagaimana tidak syok, saat melihat istri kalian yang hendak tertabrak mobil dan membuat kalian was-was sekarang justru malah berada di dalam pelukan pemuda lain di depan mata kalian sendiri.

Ya, baik Sakura dan Hinata kini sedang berada di dalam pelukan dua pemuda berambut merah, yang satu dengan wajah _baby face_ dan satunya lagi dengan mata panda.

(saya kasih tau ya. Ceritanya saat hendak tertabrak mobil Sakura dan Hinata segera ditolong oleh dua pemuda berbeda. Hinata kan diem di tempat dan Sakura sedang jalan sengklek karena keseleo ke deket Hinata. Dan dua pemuda itu datang tepat waktu sebelum mereka berdua tertabrak mobil.)

_'Waw, he is very cute.'_ Batin Sakura saat dia melihat wajah pemuda dengan tampang _baby face_ dihadapannya.

_'Waw, he is very cool.'_ Batin Hinata saat melihat wajah pemuda dengan tato 'Ai' di dahinya. (Saat ini Hinata dan Sakura masih berada di dalam dekapan kedua pemuda berambut merah itu).

"Kalian berdua tidak apa?" Tanya pemuda dengan tampang _baby face_ sambil melepaskan dekapannya pada Sakura begitu pula dengan pemuda yang mendekap Hinata.

"Iya. Kami tidak apa-apa." Jawab Sakura dan Hinata hanya mengangguk meng-iya-kan ucapan Sakura sambil melirik pemuda yang menolongnya.

"Makanya kalau mau nyebrang liat kanan kiri dulu." Kata si tato 'Ai' pada Hinata.

"Dan untukmu jangan memaksakan diri kalau kakimu sedang sakit." Kata si_ baby face_ pada Sakura.

"I-iya." Jawab gugup Sakura dan Hinata.

"Kenalkan ini Gaara Sabaku." Kata si _baby face_ menujuk si tato 'Ai'. "-dan aku Sasori Akasuna." Lanjut pemuda bernama Sasori. "-dan kalian berdua siapa?" Tambah Sasori menanyakan nama mereka berdua sambil mengulurkan tangannya pertanda ingin berkenalan.

"Aku-"

"Aku Naruto Namikaze." Ucap Naruto yang kini sudah berdiri di tengah-tengah Sasori dan Sakura sambil menjabat tangan Sasori dan memotong perkataan Sakura. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke yang kini berdiri dengan gaya _cool_ di depan Hinata untuk menghalangi pandangan wanita itu.

"Dan aku Sasuke Uchiha."

"..." Sasori diam.

"Kami tidak menanyakan kalian berdua. Yang kami tanya itu kedua wanita ini." Ucap pemuda bernama Gaara dengan datar menatap mata Sasuke.

"Nama kami-"

"Dia Hinata Uchiha, istriku." Ucap Sasuke memotong perkataan Hinata seperti kelakuan Naruto tadi.

"Dan dia Sakura Namikaze, istriku." Sambung Naruto.

"Istri?" Gumah kedua pemuda berambut merah tersebut.

'Mereka berdua kenapa sih? Apa mereka menyukai pemuda ini dan cemburu padaku?' Batin Hinata dan Sakura sambil melihat wajah suaminya.

'Tapi kalau benar, yang lebih cocok dengan Sasuke itu kan Sasori, sebagai lelaki Sasori adalah tipe pria yang _cute_ sedangkan Gaara? Aku yakin mereka akan berebut posisi _seme_nya.' Batin Hinata saat melihat tatapan mata Sasuke dan Gaara yang susah diartikan, Sakura pun berpikir sama dengan Hinata.

'Tapi kalau benar, yang lebih cocok dengan Naruto itu kan Gaara, sebagai lelaki dia kan cocok untuk jadi _seme_ sedangkan Sasori? Aku yakin mereka akan berebut posisi _uke_nya.' Batin Sakura saat melihat tatapan mata Naruto dan Sasori yang susah diartikan.

"Maaf. Mereka hanya bercanda." Ujar Sakura dengan tawa dan gerakkan tangan yang mengibas-ngibas di depan wajahnya.

"Iya." Respon Hinata juga. Mendengar elakan sang istri masing-masing membuat para suami membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar tanda tidak percaya dengan bantahan istri mereka.

"Bercanda ya?" Gumah Sasori dengan senyuman lembut.

"Iya. Dan kenalkan namaku Sakura Haruno dan ini Hinata Hyuuga."

"Lalu kedua pemuda ini siapa? Berani-beraninya mengaku sebagai suami kalian." Ucap Gaara sinis.

"Oh, mereka hanya fans kami. Karena sering kami tolak makanya mereka jadi seperti itu." Ucap Sakura tanpa dosa.

Mendengar ucapan Sakura dan respon Hinata yang seenak udelnya membuat Sasuke dan Naruto geram, lalu tanpa buang waktu Sasuke dan Naruto pun segera menyeret istri mereka masing-masing.

"Eh? Sasuke, mau apa?" Tanya Hinata yang bingung kenapa Sasuke main seret-seret saja.

"Kita pulang." Jawab ketus Sasuke.

"Naruto! Kaki ku sakit~" rengek Sakura dan membuat Naruto terpaksa berjongkok di depannya.

"Sekarang cepat naik dan kita pulang." Mendengar nada perintah yang mengintimidasi dirinya Sakura pun langsung menuruti perkataan Naruto dan langsung naik kepunggung pemuda pirang itu.

Merasa Sakura sudah berada dipunggungnya Naruto pun segera berdiri dan pergi begitu saja dari hadapan Gaara dan Sasori. Dan sebelum Hinata serta Sakura menjauh mereka berdua pun berteriak sambil melambaikan tangan mereka.

"SAMPAI JUMPA LAGI SASORI DAN GAARA. KAMI PULANG DULU." (Teriak Sakura dan Hinata loh).

"Kau berisik." Omel Sasuke dan Naruto pada istrinya.

"Tenang saja kau tidak perlu cemburu denganku. Aku tidak akan merebut dia darimu." Bisik Sakura dan Hinata bersamaan ditelinga suami mereka, sedangkan Naruto dan Sasuke hanya diam mendengar bisikan itu.

"..."

Dan di tempat kedua pemuda berambut merah yang tidak lain adalah Gaara dan Sasori, mereka hanya bisa melihat kedua gadis itu mulai menjauh dari mereka berdua bersama pemuda berambut pirang dan berambut _raven_ tersebut.

'Sakura Haruno ya? Cantik, dan... kuat.' Batin Sasori.

'Hinata Hyuuga ya? Manis, imut dan... seksi.' Batin Gaara.

'Tapi sepertinya aku akan mendapat penghalang yang menyusahkan untuk mendapatkan wanita itu.' Batin keduanya saat mengingat para pemuda yang selalu berada di dekat wanita itu. '-dan mungkin aku harus menyingkirkan pemuda bodoh itu dulu baru bisa mendapatkan wanita itu.' Lanjut mereka dalam hati.

"Targetku Hinata Hyuuga." Ucap Gaara.

"Dan targetku adalah Sakura Haruno." Ucap Sasori.

"Kita cari informasi mereka berdua baru kita dekati mereka." Ujar Gaara dan direspon anggukan oleh Sasori.

_'Say welcome and hello my Honey hahaha... hahaha...'_ Batin keduanya.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Cuap-cuap Author mengenai fic ini:

Hai semua! HiNa SaSa datang lagi.  
Bagaimana fic dichapter ini? Jelek dan ancur ya? Humornya berasa gak?  
Ternyata masih ada yang suka ya sama humor garing saya dichapter kemarin padahal ku pikir gak ada yang suka.

Mengenai humor mungkin awal-awal cerita, humor masih bisa author selipin. Tapi saat cerita sudah mulai mendekati konflik, humor kemungkinan hanya ada sedikit atau bahkan tidak ada sama sekali.

Dalam cerita ini Sasuke dan Sakura itu adalah _seme_nya sedangkan Naruto dan Hinata adalah _uke_nya. Jadi wajar kalau pasangan Narusaku itu seperti mempunyai jiwa yang kebalik harusnya Naruto yang bersikap jantan tapi ini malah Sakura. Ada yang bisa nebak bagaimana Naruto dan Sakura saat nantinya mereka akan melakukan adegan ranjang?

Dan dichapter ini saya sudah memasukan orang ketiga dalam hubungan Sasuhina (yaitu Gaara) dan Narusaku (yaitu Sasori). Awalnya untuk orang ketiga diantara Narusaku itu pengen masukin Neji, tapi berhubung ada yang ngusulin make Sasori dan juga Neji merupakan sepupunya Hinata maka saya ambil saja Sasori untuk hubungan Narusaku. Sedangkan Gaara emang udah kepikiran jadi orang ketiga diantara Sasuhina, mengingat waktu kecilnya Sasuke dan Gaara kelihatan kaya musuhan (dianimenya) maka saya ambil Gaara aja deh.

Orang ketiga sudah muncul dichapter ini sebagai saingan Naruto dan Sasuke dalam menpertahankan Sakura dan Hinata. Maka chapter depan akan muncul orang keempat untuk saingan Sakura dan Hinata dalam mempertahankan Naruto dan Sasuke (tentunya saingan Sakuhina itu cewe). Siapa orangnya? Tunggu saja cerita selanjutnya. Atau ada yang ingin usul lagi?

Dan yang meminta adegan lemon antara NS dan SH tenang saja pasti akan ada. Tapi adegannya gak barengan soalnya kalo barengan pasti ada yang kepotong entah itu dibagian NS atau SH. Nanti adegannya mungkin bisa dilakukan oleh NS duluan atau bahkan SH duluan (dibeda chapter adegan lemon kedua pair tersebut). Atau kalian emang mau barengan dan ada yang dipotong adegannya?

Oke kurasa cuap-cuapnya sampai disini saja ya, sampai jumpa di "I am Straight" chapter selanjutnya.

Terima kasih untuk yang me-_reviews _diantaranya: **hiru nesaan, Renita Nee-Chan, Hallow-Sama, Cahya LavenderHyUchiha, TheOnyxDevil, astia morichan, Author tanpa nama **(lalu siapa? hehehe... pis ^^V)**, ookami child, diery snap, Luluk Minam Cullen, Nagasakti, chibi beary, lina tyolina, ZeeMe, chan, Little lily, uchiha sascake, pornatachiharu.**

Oh iya satu lagi, ada yang nanya **'apakah ini nanti kelanjutannya sasuke beneran sama hinata?' **jawabannya iya, hanya saja akan ada orang ke-3 dan ke-4 yang akan merusak hubungan mereka hingga... ya gitu dah. tapi tenang Hinata akan tetap dengan Sasuke kok :) begitu juga Naruto dan Sakura.

Sampai jumpa chapter depan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer :** karakter yang berada di cerita ini adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto loh.

**Genre :** Humor (sedikit mungkin), Romantice (sedikit mungkin), Hurt/Comfort.

**Rate : **M (untuk perkataan dll.)

**Pair : Sasuke U** (20-) **X Hinata H** (19-), **Naruto U** (19) **X Sakura H** (19) **(pair utama) slight** **SasuNaru, SakuHina**.

**Warning :** typo (pastinya banyak), AU (tentunya), gaje, abal, pasaran, dll. Dan maaf ucapannya terlalu vulgar.

**Summary : **"...-apa kau _gay_?". "Iya. Aku _gay_. Lalu? Apa kau sudi untuk menikah dengan gay, heh?". "Aku bersedia bila kau mau menikah denganku untuk menutupi bahwa kau adalah _gay_.". "Maksudmu?"

**Keterangan:**

-("…") **tanda petik dua adalah ucapan atau kata-kata secara langsung**. Contohnya: **"Naruto"**

-('…') **tanda petik satu adalah ucapan atau kata-kata dalam hati / kalimat yang diucapkan tapi berulang**. Contohnya : **'Sasuke…'**

**-Kalimat dalam tanda kurung menjelaskan akan sesuatu**. Contohnya : meninggalkan ayah Sasuke **(Fugaku)** sendirian.

**-Kalimat dalam tanda kurung kotak **(gak tau namanya)** digunakan untuk penggunaan nama yang berbeda tetapi kalimatnya sama**. Contohnya : "Naruto **[Sasuke]** tidak mau keluar dari kamarnya." (bisa dibaca; "Naruto tidak mau keluar dari kamarnya." Atau "Sasuke tidak mau keluar dari kamarnya.")

**Notes **: Bila kalian membaca satu kalimat dan di kalimat selanjutnya berubah nama jangan heran dan teruslah membaca agar kalian tahu. Misalnya kalian membaca kalimat sebelumnya diucapkan oleh "Naruto" dan ucapan selanjutnya diucapkan oleh "Sasuke" jangan heran ok karena ini fic aneh saya jadi teruslah baca.

.

.

.

_**Kediaman Namikaze. Pukul 8 pagi. Di ruang makan. **_

"Emm..." bunyi suara seseorang membuat seluruh keluarga yang berada dimeja makan secara bersamaan menoleh kearah seseorang yang sedang bersuara tersebut.

Hening.

Semuanya kembali fokus pada makanannya.

"Eemm..." suaranya muncul lagi. Semua keluarga pun menatap lagi.

Hening.

"Em-"

"Ibu! Kalau mau ngomong cepatlah jangan hanya 'emm... emm... emm...' aja." Komen seseorang bernama Naruto sambil mengunyah makanan.

"Sebenarnya ibu ingin bicara padamu Naruto." Ucap ibu Naruto (Kushina) dan membuat semuanya terdiam sejenak kecuali seseorang wanita lain berambut merah seperti Kushina, siapa lagi kalau bukan Karin yang masih saja makan tanpa peduli orang lain.

"Apa?"

"Ibu mau punya anak kecil." Ucap Kushina membuat Naruto dan Sakura berhenti menggerakkan sendoknya kemulut masing-masing. Minato yang menoleh kearahnya. Sementara Suigetsu (suami Karin) dan Karinnya hanya diam menatap Kushina.

Hening.

"Oh, yasudah buat saja dengan ayah aku sudah besar kok." Respon Naruto membuat Minato menyemburkan airnya kewajah Kushina dan membuat Kushina menatap Minato tajam.

"Ma-maaf." Ucap gugup dan ketakutan Minato saat menatap tampang sangar Kushina.

(Kebetulan Kushina duduk di samping kanan Minato, terus pas saat Kushina mengucapkan keinginannya Minato menoleh kearah Kushina. Lalu saat Naruto hendak memberikan respon Minato sedang mengambil air dan meminumnya masih dengan menatap Kushina, namun setelah mendengar jawaban Naruto, Minato pun akhirnya menyiram air minumnya kewajah sang istri).

"Ibu tidak mau dari ayah, ibu maunya dari kau." Ucap Kushina sambil mengelap wajahnya yang basah.

"Eh? Uhuk... uhuk... uhuk..." mendengar ucapan Kushina, Naruto pun langsung terbatuk-batuk.

'Ada yang salah dengan ucapanku?' Tanya Kushina pada diri sendiri.

"Ibu... ibu bercanda?" Ujar Naruto tidak percaya.

"Kau bercanda Kushina?" Ucap Minato sama seperti Naruto.

"Buat apa aku bercanda. Kau mau kan Naruto secepatnya membuat anak!?" Ujar semangat Kushina. Naruto yang mendengar ucapan ibunya hanya mampu menelan ludah dan berkeringat dingin.

"I-ibu... aku anak ibu kan?" Tanya Naruto takut.

"...?... iya... lalu?" Jawab Kushina.

"Kalau aku anak ibu kenapa ibu mau punya anak denganku?"

"Apa salahnya kalau ibu minta padamu?" Tanya Kushina bingung.

"Le-lebih baik ibu buat saja dengan ayah jangan denganku. Aku tidak ingin jadi anak durhaka karena menghamili ibunya sendiri."

"?" Kushina yang mendengar ucapan Naruto terdiam sejenak. Dan beberapa detik kemudian Kushina pun mengambil sendok makan dan melemparnya kearah kepala Naruto.

_TUK..._

"Ouch~! Sakitt..." rintik Naruto sementara Sakura hanya diam dan meneruskan makannya sambil mendengar perdebatan antara ibu dan anak Namikaze ini (walau dia sekarang juga bermarga Namikaze).

'Dia ini bodoh atau apa sih?' Gumah Sakura melirik Naruto yang berada di sebelahnya. Karin dan Suigetsu pun hanya mendengus menyadari kebodohan Naruto.

"Kau bodoh atau apa sih Naruto!?" Omel Kushina.

"Aku tidak bodoh. Aku hanya mengeluarkan pendapatku. Lebih baik aku jadi _gay_ dari pada harus menjalin hubungan dengan ibuku sendiri." Mendengar jawaban Naruto kini Sakura lah yang memukul kepala Naruto dengan sendok makan.

"Aduh! Sakura kau apa-apaan sih!?"

"Kau yang apa-apaan bicara seperti itu pada ibumu, bodoh!" Omel Sakura.

"Ya ampun Sakura, kau tidak dengar ibuku bilang apa! Semua juga pasti mendengar keinginan ibu. Ibu ingin punya anak denganku." Ucap Naruto panjang lebar dan lagi-lagi mendapat ketukan sendok dikepalanya karena ulah Karin.

"Ibumu memang menginginkan anak kecil tapi yang dia inginkan itu darimu yang artinya ibumu ingin punya cucu. Dan maksud dari perkataan itu, ibumu ingin kau cepat-cepat memberikannya seorang anak kecil melalui Sakura, bodoh."

"Oh." Respon Naruto dan Minato bersamaan. Kushina yang mendengar Minato merespon ucapan Karin segera menoleh kearah Minato.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau juga berpikir hal yang sama dengan Naruto."

"Hehehe... sepertinya begitu." Balas Minato dengan cengiran.

"Aku masih normal untuk tidak menjalin hubungan dengan keluarga sendiri apalagi anak sendiri." Ucap Kushina (Walau authornya yang demen cerita seperti itu).

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa." Ucap Naruto dan langsung berdiri meninggalkan meja makan. Sakura yang melihat Naruto pergi segera berpamitan dan langsung mengejar Naruto.

Kushina yang mendengar ucapan Naruto hanya mampu menundukan kepalanya dengan sedih dan kecewa.

"Sudahlah bibi. Bibi tidak perlu khawatir, aku yakin dalam waktu dekat ini Sakura sudah pasti bisa segera hamil." Ucap Karin sambil menyuapkan makanan kemulutnya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau yakin sekali?" Ujar Suigetsu cuek.

"Karena aku akan menyiapkan sebuah rencana untuk membuat Sakura segera hamil."

"Benarkah? Rencana apa?" Tanya Kushina penasaran sekaligus senang.

"Rahasia. Tunggu saja sampai nanti malam." Ujar Karin dengan tampang misterius.

'Pasti dia mau menggunakan cara itu lagi. Tapi kenyataannya memang benar sih. Bisa cepat hamil... tapikan cape juga kalo ngelakuin 'itu' terus...' batin Suigetsu. "Ku harap kau tidak membuat telinga Sara (anak SuiKarin yang berusia 1 tahun) sakit ketika mendengar suara Naruto."

"Tentu saja sayang." balas Karin genit.

"Naruto tunggu!" Teriak Sakura sambil mengejar Naruto.

"Ada apa!?" Tanya Naruto ketus.

"Kau mau kemana sih? Masa main ninggalin gitu aja." Keluh Sakura.

"Aku mau ke toko buku. Mumpung hari ini jam kuliahnya jam setengah 10 dan hari ini juga ada edisi terbaru dari buku favorit ku di tempat langganan, jadi dari pada dengerin ocehan ibu tentang anak lebih baik aku pergi. Kalau ibu sudah berkoar, berhentinya pasti lama." Ucap Naruto sambil memasuki mobil. Melihat Naruto sudah masuk ke dalam mobil Sakura pun segera memasuki mobil itu.

"Kalau ibu mu membahasnya lagi bagaimana?" Tanya Sakura yang kini sudah duduk di samping Naruto.

"Tinggal pergi aja kayak tadi bereskan. Memangnya kau mau? Lagi umur kita baru 19 kan. Huh... ayahku terlalu buru-buru menikahkan kita." Ujar Naruto dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

"Sebenarnya ayahmu dan ayahku berniat menikahkan kita saat umur kita sudah 21 atau 22 tahun. Tapi entah karena apa tiba-tiba ayahmu menelpon ayahku untuk segera mempercepat proses perjodohan dan yah... kau tau lah. Memangnya ada yang kau perbuat sehingga membuat ayahmu merubah pikiran?" Tutur Sakura pada Naruto sehingga membuatnya kembali mengingat kejadian dimana ayahnya dan ayah Sasuke memergoki aksi persetubuhan mereka berdua.

Mengingat hal itu Naruto pun menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menjauhkan bayangan wajah dan tubuh seksi Sasuke sekaligus menghela nafas beratnya "Huh... ayahku memergokiku sedang berhubungan intim dengan Sasuke dan dia pun marah padaku."

Melihat wajah madesu Naruto, Sakura hanya bisa bersedih sambil mengusap bahu Naruto dan berucap "Sabar ya nak. Mungkin ini cobaan untukmu."

( -_-")

* * *

_**Pagi hari pukul 8 dikediaman Uchiha.**_

"Akh, kenapa ibu tidak bilang dari kemarin kalau aku dipindahkan dari kampus." Keluh seorang pemuda bernama Sasuke di kediamannya setelah selesai sarapan pagi bersama.

"Ayah dan ibu lupa untuk memberitahukan mu Sasuke." Ucap Mikoto sambil nencuci piring.

"Lalu sekarang?" Tanya Sasuke frustasi.

"Apanya?"

"Kampusnya." Jawab Sasuke.

"Punya kaki kan? Tinggal jalan ke kampus barumu saja." Ujar Mikoto enteng.

"Bicara memang gampang, tapi ngelakuinnya yang susah." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tinggal jalan apa susahnya Sasuke!" Ucap kesal Mikoto pada anak bungsunya itu.

"Masalah... AKU GAK TAHU DIMANA KAMPUS BARUKU IBU. SEDANGKAN IBU DARI TADI HANYA BICARA KALAU AKU DIPINDAHKAN DARI KAMPUS KONOHA!"

"Oh iya ibu lupa hehehe..." Ucap Mikoto dengan cengengesan. "-kau dipindahkan di kampus yang sama dengan Hinata. Kau bisa berangkat dengannya untuk hari pertamamu... eh seterusnya dah." Tambah Mikoto.

Mendengar ucapan ibunya Sasuke pun segera berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk bertemu dengan Hinata. Dibuka pintu kamarnya yang sempat dia tinggalkan tadi karena Hinata sedang mandi di kamar mandinya. Berjalan menuju pintu kamar mandi dan segera mengetuknya.

_"Hinata!" TOK... TOK... TOK..._ Sasuke mengetuk pintu kamar mandinya. "-Hinata kau masih mandi?"

Tidak mendapatkan sautan dari dalam kamar mandi membuat Sasuke memutuskan untuk membuka pintu kamar mandi tersebut.

_KLAK..._

'Tidak dikunci?' Batin Sasuke. Mengetahui pintu kamar mandi tidak dikunci Sasuke pun mendorong pintu tersebut agar pintunya terbuka.

Setelah pintu kamar mandi terbuka dapat Sasuke lihat sosok Hinata di dekat _wastafel_ yang sedang berdiri di depannya dengan jarak sekitar 2 meter dengan handuk yang masih membalut tubuhnya. Sasuke melihat Hinata tersenyum gaje kepadanya dan membuat Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

'Dia gila?' Batin Sasuke. "Kenapa? Belum pake baju juga lagi! Mau masuk kuliah jam berapa!?" Rentetan ucapan Sasuke keluarkan saat masih dilihatnya wajah Hinata yang menampilkan senyum-senyum gaje.

"Jam kuliahku masih 2 jam lagi kok." Ucap Hinata dengan tangan yang berada di belakang tubuhnya.

Sasuke yang melihat gerakan aneh dari tangan Hinata semakin bingung dan penasaran. 'Ada yang disembunyikan dariku!?' Pikir Sasuke. "Apa yang kau sembunyikan?" Tanya Sasuke yang masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Hinata masih dengan senyum gaje.

"Kau bohong. Pasti ada yang kau sembunyikan." Ujar Sasuke dan kini mulai memasuki kamar mandi. Namun saat langkah kakinya yang pertama di dalam kamar mandi, tangan Hinata seperti hendak menarik sesuatu dan tiba-tiba-

_BYUUR..._

-hujan lokal pun datang dari atas pintu kamar mandi saat Sasuke memasuki kamar mandinya.

"Hahaha... hahaha..." mendengar suara tertawa Hinata, Sasuke pun menjadi geram.

"HiNaTa!" Geram Sasuke dan tanpa rasa bersalah Hinata pun menyanyikan lagu (dangdut) dan menari (untuk mengejek Sasuke).

"Hohoho... hohoho... basah-basah-basah... badan Sasuke basah... saat Sasuke masuk ke kamar mandi... awalnya diam-diam ku jadinya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat Sasuke~ basah~." (Judul lagu dangdutnya "Basah-basah").

'Dia gila!' Pikir Sasuke yang melihat Hinata tertawa gaje.

"Ku menari-nari karena bahagia saat ku melihat Sasuke basah... "

"CUKUP!" Pekik Sasuke membuat Hinata terdiam namun masih dengan cekikikan. "Apa yang kau lakukan padaku DADA BESAR!?"

"Eh? Kau bilang apa!" Ucap Hinata sewot.

"Kau sendiri kenapa hah!?" Sasuke pun tidak kalah sewotnya.

"Aku hanya bersenang-senang saja kok." Ucap Hinata polos.

"Dengan cara mengguyurku dengan ember yang berada di atas pintu!?"

"Ya bisa dibilang begitu." Ucap Hinata _watados_.

"Gara-gara kau aku jadi basah kuyup begini kan."

"Tertanjur basah, ya sudah mandi sekalian." Jawab Hinata dengan nada bernyanyi (ada yang tau lirik lagu apa ini?).

"Kau... harus bertanggung jawab." Ujar Sasuke dan melangkah mendekati Hinata.

Hinata yang melihat Sasuke menghampirinya langsung bergerak mundur. "Mau apa kau?" Tanya Hinata gugup.

"Menurutmu?" Tanya Sasuke dengan bibir yang menyeringai.

Hinata yang melihat seringai diwajah Sasuke langsung bergidik ngeri dengan bulu kuduk yang meremang.

"Kita suami istri kan?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada menggoda.

"_GLEEK..._ lalu?" Cicit Hinata yang badannya sudah menyentuh dinding kamar mandi namun Sasuke masih saja mendekatinya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain sebentar. Kau bilang kuliahmu jam 10 kan?" Ucap Sasuke semakin mendekat.

'OMG! Aku hanya menggunakan handuk lagi. Shit!' Rutuk Hinata.

"Bagaimana?"

"Jangan mendekat Sasuke, nan-"

"Kenapa? Takut dengan yang di bawah sini?" Tanya jahil Sasuke sambil menunjuk kearah selangkangannya.

"Bu-bukan..."

"Sudahlah. Mari kita bersenang-senang Hina-_chan_." Dan tanpa basa-basi lagi Sasuke pun berlari mendekati Hinata yang kini berjarak 1 meter di depannya.

"SASUKE TU-TUNGGU." Pekik Hinata.

"HUWAAH!"

* * *

**_NaruSaku di toko buku._**

Setelah melakukan perjalanan yang memakan waktu 15 menit (kenyang dong) akhirnya Naruto maupun Sakura sampai di sebuah toko buku yang menjual berbagai jenis buku (ya iya lah jual buku, namanya juga toko buku gak mungkinkan jual kue).

Setelah melewati pintu masuk Naruto pun berjalan menuju rak buku yang menjual berbagai macam komik (obh, antangin, dll. Emang lu pikir warung!?) diikuti oleh Sakura yang ngintilin Naruto dari belakang.

Setelah menemukan dimana buku yang Naruto ingin kan Naruto pun segera meraihnya satu dan membuka plastik buku tersebut secara diam-diam sambil nengok kanan dan kiri (kayak maling ya. Sama kayak author waktu lagi gak punya duit baca bukunya digramed pas udah selesai bukunya ditaro lagi terus pulang deh, tapi bukunya author gak bawa pulang kok. Suwer tekewerkewer).

"Woy ngapain?" Namun suara Sakura yang tiba-tiba masuk ketelinganya membuat Naruto secara tidak sengaja menjatuhkan komik tersebut (padahal Sakura daritadi ngintilin terus, kenapa juga harus kaget?).

"Sttt... jangan ngagetin dong! Bikin jantungan tau!" Bisik Naruto setengah kesel pada Sakura.

"Lah! Kan dari tadi aku udah ngikuti kamu terus dari belakang masa gak tau."

"Oh... dari tadi udah ngikutin. Bilang kek."

"Kek, kek emang saya kakek situ!?"

"Sstt... diem jangan berisik."

"Iya, iya, tapi lagi ngapain sih!" Tanya Sakura pada Naruto yang kini lagi membuka buku komik DC tersebut.

"Baca komik DC edisi terbaru."

"Baca disini?"

"Iya." Jawab singkat Naruto.

"Kenapa gak beli aja sih? Jadi bacanya nanti di rumah atau dimana gitu." Ujar Sakura.

"Beliin dong. Lagi bokek nih."

"OMG! Kau kesini cuma mau baca gratis doang! Enggak beli?" Pekik Sakura cukup keras.

"Ssttt... berisik. Kalo gak mau beliin sana pergi huss... huss... huss..." usir Naruto.

"Enggak! Aku juga mau baca gratis ah..." seru Sakura seraya menjauh dari Naruto menuju bagian komik favoritnya.

Melihat Sakura yang kini sudah berdiri cukup jauh darinya Naruto pun kembali melanjutkan acara bacanya. Namun saat hendak membalik halaman buku yang dia pegang tiba-tiba telinga Naruto mendengar sebuah suara yang mengerikan (bagi Naruto sendiri).

"Akh... Naru kau disini?" Suara tersebut membuat Naruto menoleh kesumber suara dan dengan susah payah harus menelan ludahnya saat tahu siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Sh-Shion?!"

"KYAAKK NARU AKHIRNYA KITA BISA BERTEMU LAGI!" Teriak wanita yang Naruto sebut dengan nama Shion sambil menerjang dan memeluk tubuh Naruto.

Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja dipeluk oleh Shion hanya bisa memasang tampang geli (bukan karena dikelitiki melainkan 'JI' pangkat 2 ditambah 'K' = Jijik) _plus_ ngeri.

Akhirnya dengan kesadaran yang masih tersisa Naruto pun mencoba melepaskan tubuhnya dari pelukan wanita pirang tersebut. Namun apa daya ternyata kekuatan wanita ini lebih besar dibandingkan dengan Naruto (dasar Naruto _uke_).

"Emm... Shion bisa tolong lepaskan aku?!" Ucap Naruto risih.

"Tidak mau~" ucap Shion dengan nada manja. Ditengah-tengah reouni antara Naruto dan Shion, Sakura yang melihat kejadian tersebut pun menjatuhkan buku yang dia pegang dan langsung menghampiri dua makhluk pirang tidak tahu diri itu (padahal Naruto dan Shion pelukannya sambil berdiri, masa masih dibilang gak tau diri. Harusnya tuh gak tau duduk).

"Apa-apaan kalian berdua hah!?" Shion yang mendengar suara seseorang di balik punggungnya membuat dia mau tidak mau harus melepaskan pelukannya ditubuh Naruto.

Setelah berbalik dapat Shion lihat seorang wanita berambut _pink_ sedang berkacak pinggang menatapnya sewot, Shion pun balas menatap wanita itu.

Naruto yang sudah terlepas dari Shion tidak membuang-buang waktu untuk lari dari gadis pirang itu dan mendekati Sakura.

"Naru mau kemana?" Ucap Shion.

"Eh kau! Siapa yang kau panggil Naru?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tentu saja kekasihku, ya kan Naru." Ujar Shion PD sambil kedip-kedip mata kearah Naruto, sedangkan Naruto semakin menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik badan Sakura.

"Kau cacingan?" Ucap Sakura santai saat melihat Shion kedap-kedip gak jelas.

"Siapa yang kau bilang cacingan!? Aku sehat." Ucap Shion yang kini mulai menghampiri Sakura. "-dan kau... ngapain kau bersama Naru ku!? Kau mau menggodanya ya!" Tuduh Shion pada Sakura.

"Kalau iya kenapa kalau enggak kenapa? Masbuloh! Eh masbuloh emang masalah buat loh... Naruto deket, deketnya sama diriku." Ucap Sakura yang diakhiri dengan lagu 'Masbuloh' _plus_ jogetan ala Rina Nose (taukan kayak gimana tariannya kalo di d'terong nyanyi gitu).

Shion dan Naruto _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah Sakura yang alay (tapi lucu kalo beneran kejadian).

"Sakura lebih baik kita pergi sebelum dia memakan kita." Bisik Naruto ditelinga Sakura.

"Apa! Dia makan orang?" Ucap Sakura merinding disko saat Naruto berkata seperti itu.

"I-iya." Ucap Naruto gagap karena menyadari betapa bodoh istrinya ini.

"Kalo gitu ayo pergi. Aku takut." Ucap Sakura sambil menarik Naruto pergi.

"Eh Naru mau kemana kau _darling_?" Pekik Shion sambil mengikuti Naruto dan Sakura yang kini mulai berlari meninggalkannya seorang diri.

* * *

"AKH... HINATA APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" Pekik keras suara Sasuke di dalam sebuah kamar bernuansa biru-putih.

"Maaf gak sengaja. Suruh siapa main nyerang di kamar mandi segala, jadinya gini kan." Ucap Hinata sambil memijit-mijit kepala Sasuke.

Mijit-mijit?  
Bingung ya?  
Ok kita flashback dulu.

_**Flashback.**_

"Jangan mendekat Sasuke, nan-"

"Kenapa? Takut dengan yang di bawah sini?" Tanya jahil Sasuke sambil menunjuk kearah selangkanganya.

"Bu-bukan..."

"Sudahlah. Mari kita bersenang-senang Hina-_chan_." Dan tanpa basa-basi lagi Sasuke pun berlari mendekati Hinata yang kini berjarak 1 meter di depannya.

"SASUKE TU-TUNGGU." Pekik Hinata.

"HUWAAH!"

_BUAAG..._

"AKH..." Jerit Sasuke sambil memengang kepalanya yang terbentur lantai kamar mandi.

"SASUKE!" Pekik Hinata saat melihat suaminya jatuh tergelincir akibat genangan air (apa lagi kalau ada sabun batangan yang terletak di lantai yang basah).

'Sial! Kan aku ingin mengerjai wanita itu. Kenapa aku harus jatuh segala sih!' Batin Sasuke.

Melihat Sasuke yang terlentang dilantai kamar mandi sambi meringis kesakitan Hinata pun segera menghampiri Sasuke. Bersamaan dengan Sasuke yang mulai bangun untuk duduk dilantai kamar mandi justru kini Hinata yang tidak sengaja menginjak sabun batangan tersebut dan membuat Hinata mau tidak mau jatuh (ke arah Sasuke) dan meniban Sasuke membuat kepala-

_BUAAG..._

-Sasuke lagi-lagi harus bertemu jumpa dengan lantai kamar mandi dan membuat handuk yang dipakai Hinata terlepas. Merasa pendaratannya cukup beruntung Hinata pun segera bangkit dari tubuh Sasuke.

'Gawat! Handukku.' Batin Hinata dan langsung mengambil handuknya yang terlepas.

"Sasuke kau tidak melihat tubuhku kan?" Tanya Hinata yang masih sibuk melilitkan handuknya.

"..."

"Sas?"

"..."

"Sasuke?"

"..."

Tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari Sasuke membuat Hinata segera menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sasuke setelah lilitan handuknya rapi.

"Ya ampun Sasuke?" Pekik Hinata saat dilihat Sasuke yang masih geletakan dilantai kamar mandi dengan mata yang terpejam.

"Sasuke? Sasuke? Sasuke?" Panggil Hinata sambil menepuk pipi Sasuke untuk menyadarkan pria itu. "-hah, dia pingsan." Keluh Hinata.

Dan dengan sangat terpaksa Hinata pun menyeret Sasuke menuju ranjangnya, Namun Hinata tidak kuat untuk menyeret badan besar Sasuke yang tidak sadarkan diri itu. 'Dia makan nasi tapi beratnya kaya makan besi. Mana kuat aku kalau geret dia ke ranjang, yang ada belom nyampe ranjang malah aku yang tepar dilantai.' Batin Hinata sambil melihat Sasuke dari kepala Sampai kaki.

"Dari pada gak ada cara lain lebih baik cara yang ampuh aja deh." Ujar Hinata seraya mengambil _shower_ dan langsung menyemprotkannya kewajah tampan Sasuke.

_BLUK... BLUK... BLUK..._

"HUJAN! ATAPNYA BOCOR!" Pekik Sasuke saat sadar dari pingsannya.

"Pala mu bocor tuh gara-gara kejedot lantai kamar mandi." Ucap Hinata yang kini berdiri di sebelah Sasuke sambil memegang _shower_. Mendengar ucapan Hinata membuat Sasuke segera memegang kepalanya dengan panik.

"Akh... sakit." Ringis Sasuke saat merasakan kepalanya yang sedikit membesar dari ukuran sebelumnya (pantat ayamnya Sasuke bisulan XD).

"Pindah ke kasur gih sono." Ucap Hinata membuat Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan 'palaku sakit kau tega mengusirku?'."-aku mau pake baju dulu setelah itu baru aku obati kepalamu." Lanjut Hinata yang melihat tampang Sasuke.

Mendengar perintah Hinata, Sasuke pun segera berdiri dan berjalan dengan sempoyongan, tapi sebelum menjauh dari Hinata ide jail pun melewati otak Sasuke begitu saja. Sambil mengusap kepalanya yang terasa sakit dan sambil berjalan Sasuke pun dengan iseng memegang handuk Hinata dan menariknya hingga membuat Hinata tidak tertutup apa pun.

Merasa handuknya ditarik Sasuke, Hinata pun dengan segara menarik kembali handuknya dan segera melilitkannya lagi dibadannya.

"_Siut... siut..._ yang atas besar dan yang bawah rawanya pun sedikit sekali." Ucap jail Sasuke saat sempat melihat tubuh Hinata.

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke dengan segera Hinata pun mengambil botol shamponya dan melemparnya kearah wajah Sasuke.

_BLEEETAK..._

"Ouch~"

"Ayam MESUM!"

_BRAAKK..._

Dan dengan suara pintu yang dibanting di depan wajah Sasuke telah mengakhiri acara flashback ini dan dengan kata lain...

_**Flashback end.**_

_buka hatimu... bukalah sedikit untukku... sehingga diriku bisa memilikimu..._

Suara nada dering memecah keheningan antara Hinata dan Sasuke. Dengan segera Hinata pun meraih ponselnya yang berdering menandakan bahwa ada panggilan dari seseorang.

"Hallo ini siapa?" Tanya Hinata pada sang penelpon.

'HINATA INI AKU INO!' Teriakkan suara tersebut membuat Hinata sedikit menjauhan ponselnya untuk melindungi telinganya agar masih dapat digunakan.

"Benarkah?! Wah kau kemana saja sih? Masa saat aku menikah kau tidak hadir, sahabat macam apa kau!" Ucap Hinata saat mengetahui bahwa yang menelponnya adalah sahabatnya (kalau Sakura kan pacarnya).

'Maaf sobat. Ayahku ada urusan bisnis dan dia tidak tega meninggalkanku sendiri makanya aku diajak juga keluar negri maklum aku kan anak emas. Maaf ya aku belum memberikanmu selamat dan kado, tapi tenang hari ini aku sudah berada di Jepang lagi. Nanti kita bertemu di kampus ya, kado ku sudah menunggu untuk dibuka olehmu dan suamimu loh.'

"Baiklah aku akan menemuimu dikampus."

'Kalau begitu sampai jumpa lagi Hinata.'

"Sampai jumpa."

"Dari siapa?" Ucap Sasuke saat Hinata telah memutuskan sambungan komunikasinya.

"Kepo."

Sasuke _sweatdrop_ diranjang.

"Kau mau masuk kampus sekarang atau besok?" Tanya Hinata.

"Kepo." Kali ini Hinata yang _sweatdrop_ di tempat (hahaha... senjata makan nonya).

"Ya sudah aku pergi saja." Ujar Hinata namun segera dicegah Sasuke.

"Iya, iya aku mau masuk sekarang. Jangan ngambek dong." Rayu Sasuke sambil mencolek dagu Hinata (dipikir sabun colek kali).

"Ya sudah cepet ambil kunci mobilnya dan kita pergi sekarang." Peringah Hinta.

"Gak ada mobil. Mobilnya dipake sama si bodoh Itachi itu." Ujar Sasuke sambil berjalan keluar kamar.

"Lalu kita pake apa ke kampusnya?" Tanya Hinata sambil mengikuti Sasuke.

"Kita? Gue aja kali, lo enggak."

Mendengar ucapan gaul Sasuke, Hinata pun langsung menjambak rambut Sasuke.

"Akh... Hinata lepas!"

"Kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Iya, maaf. Kita naik motor punya Itachi biar lebih romantis jadi lepaskan jambakanmu." Ujar Sasuke membuat Hinata menoyol kepala bersuai hitam miliknya.

"Romantis, makan rokok gratis gitu." Ejek Hinata.

"Itu manrotis bukan romantis. Lagian jangan salah loh biar pun aku _gay_ tapi banyak wanita yang masih mengincarku dan bisa berharap untuk naik motor berdua denganku, katanya nanti bakal romantis. Jadi kau itu beruntung bisa mendapatkanku" Ujar Sasuke yang kini sudah berdiri di dekat motor ninja Itachi.

"Seterah dirimu saja lah. Lagi pula itu kan pendapat para wanita di kampus lamamu. Kita belum tau bagaimana reaksi para wanita di kampusku nanti kan?!"

"Oh, iya."

'Belagu si lo.' Batin Hinata dan langsung menaiki motor milik Itachi.

* * *

"Naruto bodoh! Siapa sih perempuan itu?" Ucap Sakura saat sudah berada dalam mobil milik Naruto dan mulai menjauhi toko buku tersebut.

"Dia _fans_ku."

"_Fans_? Kau punya _fans_? Memangnya di kampusmu tidak ada yang tahu kalau kau seorang _gay_?"

"Tidak ada. Lagi pula itu rahasiaku jadi gak ada yang boleh tahu." Jawab Naruto.

"Wanita itu aneh."

"Bukan cuma aneh, dia itu sadis. Sekalinya bertemu denganku sikapnya kayak orang gila. Mungkin yang tadi itu masih mending dibanding dengan sikapnya yang sebelum-sebelumnya." Ujar Naruto masih sambil fokus menyetir. "-kau lihat pipiku ini ada tiga goresan dimasing-masing pipi!?"

"Huum..." gumah Sakura sambil menatap wajah Naruto.

"Ini karena wanita itu juga. Katanya si mau nyium tapi malah nyakar gak karuan." Keluh Naruto.

"Oh... aku gak tau kalau orang dicakar bekasnya bisa awet seperti itu."

"Cakarannya cukup dalam. Aku aja gak tau sebenarnya dia itu bener-bener suka sama aku atau benci padaku sampai-sampai nyakar segala." Komen Naruto.

"Lalu? Kenapa kau masih hidup?"

"Kau ingin aku mati!?" Ucap ketus Naruto sambil memandang Sakura tajam.

"Bukan begitu. Kau bilang dia sadis sampai bisa membuatmu terluka seperti itu. Lalu kenapa kau masih bisa selamat kalau punya _fans_ seperti itu?"

"Itu karena ada Sasuke. Setiap wanita yang mendekat padaku Sasuke selalu membawaku kabur dari mereka. Tapi sepertinya tidak ada yang bisa melindungiku lagi dari monster wanita itu, apa lagi mengingat Sasuke sudah dipindahkan." Ucap Naruto yang mengetahui kabar kepindahan Sasuke dari ayahnya.

'Kasian sekali. Kalau begitu aku saja yang mengantikan tugas si ayam itu.' Batin Sakura dalam hati.

"Hei!" Tegur Naruto yang melihat Sakura manggut-manggut sendiri.

"Apa?"

"Mau sampai kapan kau di dalam mobil!? Kita sudah sampai di kampus. Ayo cepat turun aku gak mau kalau sampai Shion menemukanku disini." Ujar Naruto seraya keluar dari dalam mobilnya.

Tidak ingin membuang waktu Sakura pun segera keluar dari dalam mobil dan segera menyusul Naruto untuk menemaninya mengurus masalah pindahannya.

Saat Sakura sudah berada di samping Naruto banyak berpasang mata yang terus memperhatikan mereka berdua. Bukan hanya memperhatikan saja, melainkan juga membicarakan mereka. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran mereka hanya mereka sendirilah yang tahu.

"Eh Naruto dimana ruang-"

"NARU KU!" Suara teriakkan seseorang membuat ucapan Sakura terpotong dan membuat Naruto maupun Sakura menoleh kesumber suara tersebut.

"Omg!" Pekik Naruto takut. "-ayo kita lari Sakura." Tambah Naruto dan langsung menarik dan membawa pergi Sakura.

'Sungguh aneh tapi nyata mereka berdua ini. Kenapa juga di kampus malah kejar-kejaran? Apa mereka sering melakukannya? Terus bagaimana dengan kuliah mereka? Haduh pusing aku.' Batin Sakura sambil terus mengikuti kemana Naruto membawanya pergi.

"NARUTO TUNGGU AKU _BABY_!"

* * *

_CIIT..._ (motor Sasuke berhenti).

"Ini kampusmu?" Tanya Sasuke saat sudah sampai di depan sebuah gedung.

"Yap." Jawab Hinata sekaligus turun dari motor yang dibawa Sasuke. "-keren kan?"

"Iya. Ini keren dari pada pasar yang berada di pinggir jalan." Ujar Sasuke masih sambil menatap sekeliling.

"Apa maksudmu dengan pasar di pinggir jalan?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja kampusmu masih jauh di bawah kampusku yang dulu. Kenapa bukan kau saja sih yang pindah." Ucap Sasuke yang sudah berjalan di samping Hinata.

"Mana aku tahu. Tanyakan saja pada ibumu yang telah melahirkanmu."

( -_-')

_Drrrt... drrtt... drrrt..._

Suara getar ponsel Hinata yang menandakan sebuah pesan masuk segera Hinata buka dan mencari tahu siapa pengirimnya.

_From: Ino_

_Subjek: cepat!_

_Hoy Hinata, kau lama sekali! Aku sudah lumutan nih menunggumu. Cepat sedikitlah._  
_ Oh iya, kudengar suamimu masuk kuliah sini ya? Kenalkan padaku dong._

"Dari siapa?" Suara Sasuke membuat Hinata menatap wajah Sasuke.

"Ikut aku yuk. Ada yang ingin aku perkenalkan padamu." Ujar Hinata sambil menarik Sasuke.

"Siapa?"

"Ada deh." Ujar Hinata sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya genit. Setelah mengucapkan kata tersebut Hinata pun segera membawa Sasuke.

"Hei kita mau kemana?" Tanya Sasuke pada Hinata yang tengah asik menyeretnya.

"Sahabatku ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu karena saat kita menikah dia tidak hadir dalam acara kita." Mendengar ucapan Hinata, Sasuke pun langsung menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau pikir aku barang yang seenaknya kau tunjukan pada orang lain." Ucap Sasuke sambil melepaskan genggaman Hinata.

"Ayo lah Sasuke, ini gak akan lama kok."

"Tidak."

"Sas~"

"..."

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau. Biar sahabatku saja yang datang kesini!" Ancam Hinata.

"Silahkan saja."

"Baiklah. INO AKU DISINI!" Teriak Hinata pada sosok wanita berambut pirang kuncir kuda yang sedang berjalan dilorong seorang diri. Sosok yang dipanggil dengan nama Ino pun segera mengahlikan tatapannya pada orang yang menyebut namanya.

_DEG..._

Sasuke menegang saat Hinata menyebutkan sebuah nama. Dan membuat Sasuke mau tidak mau menatap orang yang dipanggil Hinata. Dan saat kedua matanya bertemu jumpa dengan mata wanita pirang tersebut debaran didada Sasuke semakin memburu.

"HINATA!" Teriak Ino dan langsung memeluk tubuh Hinata. "-kau tahu aku sudah capek menunggumu dan kau malah baru datang." Tambah Ino saat pelukannya terlepas.

"Maaf. Lagi pula sekarang baru jam 9 lewat kok." Ucap Hinata.

"Iya deh. Oh iya mana suamimu?" Tanya Ino.

"Dia di samping kananmu Ino." Ucap Hinata membuat Ino segera menolehkan kepalanya menatap wajah Sasuke. Menatap kedua mata hitam Sasuke dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Namanya Sasuke Uchiha."

Mendengar seruan Hinata padanya, Ino pun langsung mengangkat tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan Sasuke sambil memasang senyum manis.

"Dan Sasuke kenalkan ini sahabatku Ino Yamanaka." Ucap Hinata pada Sasuke, namun Sasuke tidak kunjung menjabat tangan Ino dan lebih memilih diam tidak bersuara.

Hinata yang melihat Sasuke menjadi dingin terhadap orang yang ingin berkenalan langsung menyenggol lengan Sasuke dan berbisik pada Sasuke "Salaman dong."

Tanpa menghiraukan ucapan Hinata, Sasuke pun segera berbalik dan meninggalkan mereka berdua. Namun sebelum langkahnya menjauh Hinata segera meraih lengan Sasuke dan membuat Sasuke berhenti melangkah namun masih dalam posisi membelakangi Ino dan Hinata.

"Kau-"

"HYUUGA!" Baru saja Hinata akan bersuara tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memanggilnya dengan cukup keras.

"Miyano, ada apa?" Tanya Hinata saat mengenali sosok seniornya tanpa melepaskan pegangannya dilengan Sasuke.

"Tadi aku bertemu dengan Kurenai-_sensei_. Dia bilang padaku kalau aku bertemu denganmu kau disuruh untuk menghadapnya segera."

"Oh, baiklah aku akan menemuinya sekarang juga." Ujar Hinata.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya."

"Iya." Melihat sosok Miyano telah menjauh Hinata pun segera menatap punggung Sasuke lalu berkata "-Sasuke kau kenapa? Bersikap baiklah pada sahabatku. Jangan jadi dingin begitu. Dan aku harus pergi dulu, kalau bisa kau ngobrol lah dulu dengan Ino ya." Ucap Hinata lembut.

"-dan Ino tolong kau temani Sasuke berkeliling kampus ya. Aku harus segera menemui Kurenai-_sensei_." Tambah Hinata pada Ino.

"Baik." Mendengar ucapan Ino, Hinata pun segera meninggalkan mereka berdua. Sasuke yang kini sedang berdiri memunggungi Ino pun langsung bergegas pergi setelah mendengar langkah kaki Hinata menjauh. Namun sebuah suara membuatnya berhenti sejenak.

"Lama tidak bertemu Sasuke-_kun_?"

.

.

.

TBC.

Hello semua! Ada yang kangen? #enggak tuh# :-(  
Ok lupakan saja.

Untuk kalian semua maaf ya kalau ceritanya kacau (banget). Apalagi dichap 1. Saya bingung mau ngambil genre apa, saya cuma mau bikin cerita kaya film DDS (Diam-Diam Suka) yang kadang ada lucunya, sedihnya, konyolnya dan juga ada konflik percintaannya. Jadi saya memasukannya seperti yang kalian tau (romantis, humor, hurt/comfrom).

Ok, orang ke-4 udah taukan siapa? Yap Ino (untuk SH) dan Shion (untuk NS). Ini usulan dari seseorang, selamat ya yang permintaannya kepilih. Tadinya sih pengen masukin Shizune (untuk SH) karena warna rambut dan matanya sama kayak Sasuke. Tapi gak jadi karena ada usulan pake nama Ino. Untuk yang minta Karin, maaf ya soalnya aku baru nyadar kalau di fic (chap 2) ini Karin jadi sepupu Naruto yang udah nikah dan umurnya pun 2 tahun lebih tua dari Naru, gapapakan? untuk fans Ino dan Shion maaf saya menggunakan chara Fav kalian.

Ok, sepertinya cukup sampai disini dulu ya.  
Oh iya ada pertanyaan nih. Pair fic ini udah benerkan (SasuHina, NaruSaku slight SasuNaru, SakuHina) kan sejak dichapter 1? kalau emang salah dan belum saya cantumkan tolong beritahu saya ya.

Dan pemberitahuan untuk chapter depan itu kemungkinannya (ini baru kemungkinanya loh) bakal ada LEMON dari NS loh! Jadi kalau chap depan emang bakal ada LEMON n LIME jangan heran kalau chapter depan lebih dominan NS, tapi tetep kok SH bakal ada dichap depan juga. Nanti gantian dengan SH kok.  
Ada yang tau bagaimana LEMON NS-nya bisa kejadian? Makanya ikuti terus ceritanya di "I am Straight".

Terima kasih untuk: **aindri961, sakurazaki momoka, ookami child, Renita Nee-Chan, astia morichan, hiru nesaan **(udah tahu siapa saya kan?)**, Luluk Minam Cullen, Kill you **(terima kasih sarannya ^^)**, avrillita97, bie catnong, DarkNARUTO, Nagasakti, Little lily (2x), R.H, Guest **(maaf kalau kamu tersinggung)**, Author tanpa nama****, NS (2X), Zaoldyeck13, pornatachiharu, Guest, Hee-chan, chipana, nonde, Vany chan, re, GDYJS** (udah dikasih batasan antara SH n NS, semoga gak bingung lagi ya)** .**

Maaf kalau ada yang belum disebut (semoga saja sudah semua) dan maaf karena updatenya telat soalnya author abis UKK :-).

saran dan kritik yang bermanfaat saya terima.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer :** karakter yang berada di cerita ini adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto loh.

**Genre :** Humor (sedikit mungkin), Romantice (sedikit mungkin), Hurt/Comfort.

**Rate : **M (untuk perkataan dll.)

**Pair : Sasuke U** (20-) **X Hinata H** (19-), **Naruto U** (19) **X Sakura H** (19) **(pair utama) slight** **SasuNaru, SakuHina**.

**Warning :** typo (pastinya banyak), AU (tentunya), gaje, abal, pasaran, OOC, dll. Dan maaf ucapannya terlalu vulgar.

**Summary : **"...-apa kau _gay_?". "Iya. Aku _gay_. Lalu? Apa kau sudi untuk menikah dengan gay, heh?". "Aku bersedia bila kau mau menikah denganku untuk menutupi bahwa kau adalah _gay_.". "Maksudmu?"

**Keterangan:**

-("…") **tanda petik dua adalah ucapan atau kata-kata secara langsung**. Contohnya: **"Naruto"**

-('…') **tanda petik satu adalah ucapan atau kata-kata dalam hati / kalimat yang diucapkan tapi berulang**. Contohnya : **'Sasuke…'**

**-Kalimat dalam tanda kurung menjelaskan akan sesuatu**. Contohnya : meninggalkan ayah Sasuke **(Fugaku)** sendirian.

**-Kalimat dalam tanda kurung kotak **(gak tau namanya)** digunakan untuk penggunaan nama yang berbeda tetapi kalimatnya sama**. Contohnya : "Naruto **[Sasuke]** tidak mau keluar dari kamarnya." (bisa dibaca; "Naruto tidak mau keluar dari kamarnya." Atau "Sasuke tidak mau keluar dari kamarnya.")

**Notes **: Bila kalian membaca satu kalimat dan di kalimat selanjutnya berubah nama jangan heran dan teruslah membaca agar kalian tahu. Misalnya kalian membaca kalimat sebelumnya diucapkan oleh "Naruto" dan ucapan selanjutnya diucapkan oleh "Sasuke" jangan heran ok karena ini fic aneh saya jadi teruslah baca.

.

.

.

**Maaf LEMON-nya belum ada di Chapter ini karena beberapa alasan.**

.

.

"BERHENTI MENGIKUTIKU!" Bentak pemuda bernama Sasuke pada seorang wanita pirang yang terus mengekorinya sejak tadi.

"Loh kenapa? Bukannya dulu kau yang sering mengikutiku. Tapi kenapa giliran aku mengikutimu kau malah marah-marah?" Ucap wanita pirang tersebut yang tidak lain adalah Ino.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan yang dulu. Sasuke yang sekarang bukan lah yang dulu, dia sudah mati." Ucap Sasuke kesal dan memandang sinis Ino yang berdiri di depannya, sedangkan Ino hanya memasang senyum manis.

"Mati? Apa sebegitu sakit hatinya kau padaku sehingga kau berkata begitu?" Ujar Ino sambil melangkah mendekati Sasuke seraya menggerakkan tangannya menelusuri dada dan bahu Sasuke yang tertutup kemeja dengan gerakan sensual.

"Apa aku terlalu kejam karena mengkhianati cintamu dan memilih lelaki lain yang lebih kaya dan tampan darimu?" Ucap Ino seksi membuat Sasuke memundurkan sedikit badannya.

"Kalau kau masih sakit karenaku aku bersedia untuk mengobati luka dihatimu -""

"Dan kembali menghancurkan hatiku lagi! Begitu!?" Potong Sasuke cepat. "Heh, maaf saja. Aku sudah menemukan penggantimu. Jadi lebih baik kau cari saja mainanmu yang bisa kau manfaatkan lagi. Cari lagi yang kaya, tampan dan bodoh seperti diriku yang dulu."

"Owh aku suka ucapanmu. Kau tahu Sasuke semua mainanku tidak ada yang seperti dirimu. Aku minta ini kau selalu menurutiku, aku minta itu kau pun mengikuti permintaanku tanpa perlu aku membayarmu. Tapi mainanku yang lain berbeda, aku minta ini dan itu mereka selalu meminta bayaran dengan tubuhku."

"..."

"Mereka memberikanku barang bagus tapi aku juga harus memberikan tubuhku untuk mereka." Ujar Ino dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Sasuke. "Tapi kau tidak. Jadi aku ingin kau kembali padaku lagi Sasuke." Mendengar ucapan Ino, Sasuke pun langsung mendorong Ino menjauh darinya.

"Jangan harap. Seharusnya kau sadar kalau aku adalah suami dari sahabatmu sendiri saat ini. Dimana harga dirimu sebagai seorang wanita dan sahabat!"

"Harga diriku sudah hilang sejak lama jadi buat apa aku harus menjaganya lagi." Ujar Ino santai.

"Kau benar-benar gadis murahan dan jalang Ino!"

"Aaww... kau menyebut namaku Sasuke." Ucap Ino genit.

"Kau benar-benar-"

_KYAAK..._

Ucapan Sasuke terpotong saat mendengar teriakan yang berasal dari suara Hinata. Mendengar Hinata berteriak tanpa basa-basi lagi Sasuke pun berlari menuju sumber suara dan meninggalkan Ino sendirian.

"Sasuke dan Hinata, heh." Gumah Ino pelan.

"_KYAAK_... APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN!?" Teriak Hinata pada dua pemuda yang iseng padanya.

"Kami hanya memencet pantatmu saja kok." Ujar seorang pemuda.

"Kau manis sayang." Ucap pemuda yang satunya lagi.

"Jaga ucapan kalian!" Bentak Hinata.

"Owh kami tatut hahaha... hahaha..." ejek dua pemuda itu dan bersamaan dengan itu Hinata pun mendengar suara Sasuke dari arah belakangnya.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke dan menghampiri Hinata.

"Sasuke kau harus memberi pelajaran pada mereka berdua." Adu Hinata pada Sasuke layaknya seorang anak kecil yang mengadu pada ibunya karena permennya diambil anak nakal.

"Pelajaran apa? Mtk, Bahasa Inggris, atau apa?" Ucap Sasuke datar dan membuat dua pemuda itu tertawa.

"Hahaha... cakep-cakep tapi bego." Ucap pemuda 1.

"Sasuke kau ini bodoh ya." Omel Hinata namun Sasuke hanya merespon dengan gerakan mengorek telingannya dengan jari kelingking.

"Memangnya kalian melakukan apa padanya?" Tanya Sasuke masih dengan gerakan mengorek telingannya.

"Kami hanya memencet pantatnya saja. Iya kan?" Ujar pemuda 1.

"Iya. Berhubung dadanya ditutup buku jadi kami pegang saja yang bawah." Ucap pemuda 2.

Mendengar ucapan kedua pemuda itu Sasuke pun melirik Hinata dan mulai meneliti penampilan wanita itu dari atas sampai bawah. Setelah selesai melirik Hinata, Sasuke pun menurunkan tangannya yang sempat dia gunakan untuk mengorek telingannya dan langsung menatap dua pemuda yang cengengesan.

"Kalian mau memegang dadanya?" Tanya Sasuke santai membuat Hinata membulatkan matanya dan membuat kedua pemuda itu mengangguk semangat.

"Kalau kalian mau kemarikan tangan kalian nanti akan aku dekatkan pada dadanya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Sasuke!"

"Berisik!" Balas Sasuke ketus pada Hinata.

Hinata yang melihat tangan Sasuke sudah memegang tangan kedua pemuda tersebut langsung bergeser dari Sasuke agar Sasuke dan kedua tangan itu tidak menyentuh dirinya. Namun saat Sasuke mengarahkan tangan kedua pemuda itu tiba-tiba terdengar suara-

_KLAK..._

"AAKKHH..."

-patahan dan jeritan dua pemuda itu yang berhasil membuat seluruh mahasiswa menatap kearahnya. Hinata yang melihat kejadian dimana Sasuke mematahkan pergelangan tangan (tangannya gak copot kok cuma tulangnya doang yang bunyi) kedua pemuda itu hanya menatap horor pada suaminya.

"AKKHH... LEPASKAN TANGAN KAMI." Teriak dua pemuda itu.

"Katanya mau menyentuhnya kenapa malah minta dilepas?" Ucap Sasuke dengan dingin dan menambahkan tekanan genggamannya pada pergelangan mereka sehingga membuat pergelangan tangan mereka membiru.

"Ti-tidak ja-jadi." Ucap gagap kedua pemuda itu saat merasakan aura membunuh yang Sasuke keluarkan.

"Kenapa tidak jadi?" Tanya Sasuke dan menekan pergelangan mereka lagi.

"AAKKKHH..." Teriak dua pemuda itu.

"Kalian tahu siapa aku!?" Ucap Sasuke dan dijawab gelengan dan ringisan dari mereka berdua.

"Biar ku beritahu kalian. Aku ini adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Suami dari wanita yang kalian pencet-pencet sembarangan." Ujar Sasuke dan menambah tekanannya lagi.

"AAKKKHHH..."

Hinata yang melihat Sasuke berubah menjadi sosok yang sadis membuatnya terdiam sambil menatap kasihan pada dua pemuda yang sempat mengganggunya.

"Dan asal kalian tahu saja, aku yang sebagai suaminya saja belum pernah menyentuhnya. Tapi kalian dengan lancangnya menyentuh apa yang sudah menjadi milikku! Aku tidak suka bila ada yang menyentuh milikku!"

"AAKKHH SAKIT..."

"Sebaiknya aku apakan ya tangan kalian?" Ucap Sasuke ala psikopat dan membuat Hinata, kedua pemuda, dan mahasiswa lainnya merinding mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Sasuke mengencangkan lagi genggamannya.

"AAKKKHHH..."

"SASUKE SUDAH CUKUP!" Teriak Hinata membuat Sasuke menatapnya tajam dan dengan pandangan tidak suka. Hinata yang mendapat pandangan seperti itu hanya mampu menahan rasa takutnya. "Lepaskan mereka Sasuke. Kumohon."

Mendengar permohonan Hinata, Sasuke pun melepaskan genggamannya dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Hinata dan orang-orang yang berada di sekelilingnya.

'Kau kenapa Sasuke?' Batin Hinata bingung.

'Kau masih sama Sasuke. Kau lemah terhadap seorang wanita.' Batin seseorang yang tidak lain adalah Ino yang sempat menyaksikan kesadisan Sasuke dalam mematahkan tangan dua pemuda tersebut tanpa ampun dengan jarak 10 meter.

* * *

"Sakura?" Panggil pemuda pirang bernama Naruto.

"..."

"Sakura?"

"..."

"Sakura kau dengar aku kan?" Rengek Naruto pada Sakura.

"Iya."

"Aku takut. Disini gelap." Ucap Naruto sambil menatap tempat sekitarnya. "Apa disini ada hantunya?"

"Tentu. Dan dia ada di belakangmu." Ujar Sakura santai namun dapat membuat Naruto langsung menjerit histeris.

"AAAHHH..."

"BERISIK NARUTO!" Teriak Sakura pada Naruto sedikit sebal.

"Aku takut." Ucap Naruto.

"Suruh siapa ngajak sembunyi di dalam gudang." Ujar Sakura yang sedang geratakan di dalam gudang gelap milik kampus barunya.

Gudang?

Iya, saat ini Sakura dan Naruto sedang berada di dalam gudang kampus. Jangan tanya kenapa mereka berdua bisa berada disini. Kalian pasti tau alasan mereka berdua berada di dalam gudang kalau kalian baca cerita chap kemarin.

Iya, tepat. Alasan mereka berada di dalam gudang ini adalah untuk menghindar dari kejaran wanita pirang yang terus mengejar Naruto.

Sudah setengah jam lebih Naruto dan Sakura berada di dalam gudang tersebut (kenapa gak keluar aja?) Alasannya simpel kok. Pintu masuknya dikunci oleh seseorang dari luar dan itu membuat Naruto dan Sakura harus terjebak di dalam gudang yang gelap, pengap dan berdebu.

Masih bingung? Ini _flashback_nya.

_**Flashback.**_

"Hos... hos... hos... Naruto kita hos... mau hos... kemana lagi?" Tanya Sakura pada Naruto yang masih terus menarik tangannya untuk berlari.

"Aku gak tau." Ujar Naruto sambil melihat tempat sekitarnya. Sekitar beberapa detik kemudian mata Naruto pun menangkap sebuah tempat yang dia ketahui bernama gudang.

"Ayo kita sembunyi di gudang." Ujar Naruto lalu menyeret Sakura.

"Tap-"

"NARU!"

"Ayo gak ada waktu. Shion semakin gila jadinya." Dan tanpa buang waktu lagi Naruto pun mengajak masuk Sakura ke dalam gudang tersebut dan menutup pintu gudang itu.

_KLAK..._ pintu gudang tertutup.

"Oh _no_... Naru _where are you my __Swiper_?" Pekik Shion tepat di depan pintu gudang.

Sakura yang kini sedang menahan pintu gudang dengan tubuhnya agar tidak terbuka hanya mampu menaikkan alisnya saat mendengar julukan wanita itu untuk Naruto.

"_Swiper?_" Gumah Sakura sambil menatap Naruto. Naruto pun menatap Sakura sambil berkata "Kau bicara sesuatu?"

"Dia punya julukkan untukmu?" Naruto mengangguk. "Dan julukannya _Swiper?_" Naruto mengangguk lagi. "Dia terlalu sering nonton dora ya?"

"Entahlah. Lebih baik kau diam dulu." Bisik Naruto dan kembali menempelkan telinganya untuk mendengar apakah Shion masih berdiri di depan pintu gudang atau sudah tidak ada.

"Oh _no_, dimana kau Naruto." Gumah putus asa Shion.

"Permisi." Ucap seseorang yang kini berdiri di belakang Shion. Melihat sosok yang berada di belakangnya adalah seorang petugas kampus Shion pun segera mundur dua langkah.

Tanpa memperdulikan reaksi Shion petugas itu pun langsung mengunci pintu gudang (yang di dalamnya ada Naruto dan Sakura).

_CKLEEK..._

"Bunyi apa itu Sakura?" Tanya Naruto.

"Entahlah."

Setelah selesai mengunci gudang yang sudah lama tidak terpakai lagi, dan yang sempat dia buka tadi pagi (namun lupa untuk menguncinya kembali) sang petugas pun langsung pergi menjauh dari Shion yang masin celingak-celinguk seorang diri.

"Eh nona, kau mau jadi penjaga gudang?" Ucap iseng petugas tersebut saat tahu posisi Shion yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu gudang.

"Oh _no_, Ngapain juga jaga gudang." Ucap ketus Shion dan langsung pergi menjauh dari gudang dan dari petugas itu.

5 detik kemudian setelah suara langkah Shion menjauh Naruto pun mencoba untuk membukanya.

_CKLEEK...CKLEEK... CKLEEK..._

Mencoba membukanya namun pintu gudang tidak juga terbuka dan itu membuat Naruto pucat dengan mata yang memandang Sakura.

"Sakura pintunya kekunci." Ucap Naruto sedikit takut. Mendengar perkataan Naruto mata Sakura pun membulat. Dan...

_**Flashback end.  
**_

"Sak-"

"Lebih baik kau cari sesuatu untuk membuka pintu itu Naruto." Potong Sakura yang masih geratakan ngubrak-abrik sebuah kardus.

Melihat Sakura yang serius mencari sesuatu untuk membuka pintu Naruto pun segera mengikuti perintah Sakura. Sakura mencari di sebelah Barat sedangkan Naruto di sebelah Timur.

5 menit mencari benda yang bisa digunakan untuk membuka pintu gudang membuat Naruto lesu karena hasilnya nihil. Namun entah karena apa Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang membuatnya merinding geli. Seperti ada seseorang yang meniup tengkuknya.

"Narutohh~." Suara bisikan halus terdengar di sebelah kanan telinga Naruto. Namun suara itu terkesan seperti membuatnya takut. Perlahan tapi pasti akhirnya Naruto pun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kanan lalu-

"GYAAKKK..."

-Naruto menjerit dan detik berikutnya mata biru Naruto berubah menjadi putih lalu kelopak matanya menutup, tanda bahwa Naruto syok lalu pingsan ditempat karena melihat sosok di depannya.

"Emm?" Gumah sosok tersebut yang tak lain adalah Sakura yang memakai topeng setan yang bernama 'Jin Halimun'.

Melihat Naruto pingsan ditempat Sakura pun melepaskan topeng yang dia gunakan untuk menakuti Naruto lalu menatap Naruto kembali sambil menggaruk pipinya.

"Ternyata nyalimu ciut ya? Padahal kau cowok. Oh iya, kau _uke_ sih." Gumah Sakura lalu melangkahi Naruto dan menaruh kembali topeng jin halimun tersebut pada tempatnya.

"Waktunya untuk dibuka." Ujar Sakura dan kembali mendekati pintu gudang yang terkunci. Berkonsentrasi dan menyiapkan semua tenaga dalamnya ditelapak tangan lalu-

_DUAAAKK..._

-menghancurkan pintu tersebut dengan tenaga dalamnya hingga hancur. Mahasiswa yang kebetulan lewat dekat gudang tersebut hanya bisa mengelus dadanya kaget karena pintu gudang yang hancur secara mendadak.

"Ahhh... akhirnya kebuka juga pintu sialan ini." Ucap Sakura lega tanpa peduli dengan tatapan semua orang yang menatapnya heran.

"Oh iya, aku hampir lupa dengannya." Ujar Sakura lalu masuk kembali ke dalam gudang dan mendekati Naruto. Tanpa buang waktu lagi Sakura pun mencoba untuk menggendong Naruto dibalik punggungnya dan kembali melangkah pergi (jadinya Naruto digendong oleh Sakura dipunggungnya? Iya).

"Kau enteng juga ya?" Gumah Sakura di tengah-tengah acara menggendong Naruto. Mahasiswa yang melihat kejadian itu hanya cengo sesaat.

"Hei, mataku salah lihat atau aku sedang bermimpi? Wanita _pink_ itu menggendong seorang pria? Sulit dipercaya ada wanita yang mau menggendong pria."

"Iya. Sulit dipercaya."

* * *

"Sasuke tunggu aku sebentar saja!" Ujar Hinata yang terus mengejar Sasuke hingga sampai ditempat parkiran.

"Hn?" Respon Sasuke saat dia sudah berhenti di depan Hinata.

"Kau ini kenapa? Ada yang membuatmu kesal?" Tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Hn."

"Maksudmu?"

"Iya."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Hinata.

"Karena kau mempunyai seorang sahabat seperti perempuan pirang itu!" Ucap kesal Sasuke membuat Hinata menaikan alisnya.

"Apa hubungannya?"

"Aku benci dengan dia. Sekarang katakan padaku apa model pakaianmu yang seperti ini karena mengikuti gaya perempuan itu?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menatap Hinata yang berpakaian kaos putih ketat yang menonjolkan bentuk kedua payudarahnya dan rok pendek yang panjangnya kurang lebih 16 cm di atas dengkul.

Hinata yang mendengar ucapan Sasuke semakin bingung dengan sikap Sasuke saat ini. Dalam pikirannya kenapa Sasuke baru mengomentari pakaiannya sekarang? Bukankah tadi pagi Sasuke sudah melihatnya menggunakan pakaian ini? Dan lagi pula pakaian ini kan pakaian biasa saja bukan pakaian 'formal' atau pun pakaian yang bolong disana-sini.

"Memang kenapa? Bukannya kau sudah melihat pakaianku sejak tadi pagi dan kurasa pakaianku biasa saja untuk masuk kuliah."

"Ya, pakaianmu memang biasa saja tapi dadamu yang luar biasa dari ukuran wanita lain itu yang jadi masalahnya." Mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang seperti itu membuat Hinata memerah karena malu.

"Ta-"

"Aku ingin kau berpakaian dengan pakaian yang lebih longgar dari yang ini. Jika kau masih menggunakan pakaian ketat seperti ini aku sendiri yang akan merobeknya dan membuatmu tidak pakai baju sekalian." Mendengar ucapan ketus Sasuke, Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Tapi kenapa kau membenci Ino? Kalau hanya karena gaya berpakaianku dan dia yang sama-sama terbuka kau kan tidak perlu membencinya." Ucap Hinata setelah sempat hening sejenak.

"Sepertinya kau harus tahu yang sebenarnya." Ucap Sasuke.

"..."

"Sebenarnya kami sudah saling mengenal sejak SMA dan bisa dibilang dia adalah pacarku saat itu." Ujar Sasuke membuat Hinata diam sejenak sambil menatap Sasuke yang kini duduk di bawah pohon sakura. Hinata pun duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

"Kami berpacaran selama 1 tahun lebih. Awalnya aku pikir dia benar-benar mencintaiku tapi perkiraanku salah besar."

"..."

"Dia berpacaran denganku hanya untuk kepentingan pribadinya sendiri seperti statusnya agar tidak dibilang jomblo, wajahku yang di atas rata-rata dia jadikan sebagai ajang adu pamer soal pacar siapa yang paling tampan dan juga kekayaanku yang aku berikan padanya tanpa ibalan apa pun."

"..."

"Mengetahui hal itu aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan alasan apa pun yang dia gunakan saat dia berpacaran denganku, yang aku pedulikan adalah aku bisa tetap bersama dengannya walau pun hartaku yang harus habis karena dia."

"..."

"Permainan yang seperti itu masih dapat aku toleransi tapi yang membuatku menjadi kesal dan benci padanya adalah saat aku tahu bahwa dia telah bermain cinta dengan sepupuh jauhku sendiri."

"..."

"Dia bercinta dengan sepupuhku sendiri dan itu membuatku kecewa karena dikhianati. Karena itulah aku memilih untuk menjauh dari yang namanya wanita dan lebih memilih bersama dengan sesama pria."

"..."

"Sebagai sesama pria aku merasakan rasa nyaman saat bersama dengan Naruto hingga akhirnya aku mencoba untuk mendekatinya dan menjalin hubungan diam-diam dengannya. Dan itu sebabnya kenapa aku membenci perempuan itu." Akhir kata Sasuke selesai bercerita tentang kisahnya bersama Ino.

"Jadi Ino adalah penyebab kau patah hati dan menyebabkan kau mengalami penyimpangan seksual?" Tanya Hinata saat dirasanya Sasuke sudah mulai menghentikan ceritanya.

"Mungkin bisa dibilang iya. Aku tidak tahu apa benar penyebab penyimpangan seksual ku itu karena rasa sakit hatiku atau bukan. Aku bahkan tidak ingat apa, kapan, dan bagaimana aku mulai menjalin hubungan dengan Naruto." Jawab Sasuke sambil memandang lurus ke depan.

"..."

"Apa kau pernah bercinta dengan seorang lelaki?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba sambil melihat Hinata yang duduk di sampingnya. Mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, Hinata pun menatap mata Sasuke dalam diam.

"Menurutmu?" Ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum manis membuat Sasuke mengahlikan pandangannya.

"Entahlah. Wajah dan sifat asli seseorang tidak menjamin bahwa keduanya benar-benar memiliki sifat yang sama. Banyak orang yang wajahnya cantik dan terlihat memiliki sifat yang baik tapi nyatanya hatinya busuk, seperti perempuan itu. Jadi aku tidak bisa menjamin apakah pemikiranku sama atau tidak dengan kenyataannya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kalau kau ingin tahu aku akan beritahu. Aku belum pernah bercinta dengan pria mana pun. Dulu saat Ino mengajakku berpesta aku hampir saja diperkosa oleh seorang pria yang tidak dikenal tapi untungnya Sakura menolongku dengan kemampuan karate yang dia pelajari."

"..."

"Dan itu cukup untuk membuatku trauma saat berdekatan dengan pria asing. Tapi saat melihat kau aku jadi bisa dekat dengan beberapa pria lain." Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Kalau begitu menjauhlah dari perempuan itu. Aku tidak mau kalau kau kenapa-kenapa karena dia. Dia bukan wanita baik-baik apa lagi saat mendengar kau pernah hampir diperkosa saat berpesta bersamanya." Ucap Sasuke sambil menyelipkan anak rambut Hinata kebalik telinga Hinata.

"Iya mungkin aku harus belajar untuk menjauh darinya. Tapi aku tidak bisa begitu saja menjauh darinya, sebab bagaimana pun juga dia masih sahabatku tidak mungkin aku langsung menjauh begitu saja darinya. Dan terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan diriku." Ucap Hinata.

"Hn. Oh iya, bagaimana kalau perempuan itu mencoba menggangguku lagi? Apa kau mengizinkannya mengambil diriku darimu?"

"Oh tidak bisa, saat ini kau sudah jadi milikku dan aku tidak suka bila ada yang menyentuh milikku apalagi mengambil milikku sepenuhnya." Ujar Hinata semangat dan tanpa sadar sudah berdiri dan membuat orang yang lewat menatapnya heran. Merasa ditatap semua orang Hinata pun langsung duduk kembali dengan wajah merah menahan malu.

"Hahaha..." Sasuke tertawa melihat tingkah Hinata yang lucu. "Kita pergi dari sini yuk."

"Tapi kuliahnya?"

"Biarkan saja aku gak mood hari ini. Oh iya pakai jaketku ini agar dadamu tidak menarik perhatian pria lain." Ucap Sasuke sambil melemparkan jaketnya yang dia bawa di dalam tas.

* * *

"Naruto! Naruto! Naruto!"

"Eh?"

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga." Pekik Sakura saat menyadari Naruto sudah sadar dari pingsannya.

"Eh? Dimana aku?"

"Di taman kota." Jawab Sakura.

"Apa! Taman kota? Kok bisa? Bukannya tadi kita di dalam gudang?" Tanya Naruto yang langsung duduk dibangku taman tersebut.

"Tadinya si iya kita ada di dalam gudang tapi saat kau pingsan hantu yang baik hati segera menolong kita keluar dari sana dan membawa kita berdua kesini." Ujar Sakura dengan senyum aneh, pertanda bahwa dia ingin mengerjai Naruto.

'Huh, padahal aku yang menggendongnya sampai disini. Walau harus buka tutup pintu mobil.' Batin Sakura.

"Lalu dimana mobilku? Jangan bilang kalau hantu itu membawa mobilku sebagai bayaran karena sudah menolong kita." Ucap Naruto antusias.

"Tenang mobilmu ada di pintu masuk taman kok."

"Oh, untung lah." Ucap Naruto lega.

"Rubah liar? Sakura?" Ucap seseorang membuat Sakura dan Naruto menoleh kesumber suara dan dapat dilihatnya Hinata berserta Sasuke yang berada di depannya dengan posisi duduk di atas motor yang mesinnya masih menyalah.

"Mata putih? Sasuke?" Pekik Naruto dan langsung menghampiri Sasuke.

Melihat Naruto yang menghampirinya Sasuke pun segera melepaskan _helm_nya dan Hinata yang langsung menuruni motor Sasuke lalu berjalan kearah Sakura.

"Sasuke!" Sebut Naruto sambil memeluk Sasuke sedangkan Sasuke hanya membalas pelukan Naruto dan membalas panggilan sang kekasih dengan senyuman.

"Sasuke kita pergi yuk!"

"Kemana?" Tanya Sasuke saat mendengar ajakan Naruto.

"Kemana aja."

"Tapi mereka bagaimana?" Tanya Sasuke menatap Hinata dan Sakura.

"Biarkan saja. Aku ada mobil kok jadi pasti Sakura dan mata putih bisa naik mobilku yang itu." Ujar Naruto yang kini sudah duduk menggantikan posisi Hinata sambil merangkul leher Sasuke dari belakang.

"Tapi kalau mereka pulang sendiri-sendiri tanpa kita. Ibuku dan ibumu pasti mengamuk." Ujar Sasuke sambil menatap Hinata sedangkan yang ditatap hanya memasang tampang polos tanpa berpikir (alias menatap Sasuke dengan mulut terbuka tapi gak lagi mikir apa-apa).

"Oh iya. Bagaimana kalau kita berempat bertemu lagi disini dan nanti kita pulang ke rumah dengan istri kita masing-masing." Usul Naruto.

"Sepertinya bukan ide yang buruk. Iya kan Sakura?" Ujar Hinata dan dibalas anggukan oleh Sakura.

"Tuh, mata putih sudah setujuh."

"Baiklah. Sekalian ada sesuatu yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu." Ujar Sasuke sambil memasang kembali _helm_nya dan menjalankan motornya meninggalkan Sakura dan Hinata berdua saja.

"Hei Hinata?"

"Ada apa Sakura?"

"Sepertinya aku melihat ada yang aneh dari Sasuke." Ucap Sakura.

"Kau mengetahuinya?"

"Iya. Jelas sekali terlukis diwajahnya." Ucap Sakura.

"Iya begitulah. Dia habis kesal dengan seseorang." Jelas Hinata.

"Bukan itu maksudku!" Ujar Sakura.

"Lalu?"

"Entah hanya perasaanku saja atau mataku yang seliwer. Sepertinya Sasuke terus memperhatikanmu saja sejak tadi."

"..."

"Bahkan saat dia bicara dengan Naruto fokus matanya tetap menatap dirimu. Apa kau dan dia punya hubungan yang lain?"

"Iya ampun Sakura ku pikir kenapa. Sasuke bersikap seperti itu hanya karena takut aku dilecehin lagi oleh para pria yang lain."

"Yang lain?"

"Iya. Tadi saat dikampus ada dua pemuda yang menggangguku dan Sasuke lah yang menghajar mereka." Jelas Hinata.

"Kurang ajar sekali mereka." Ucap marah Sakura sambil meremas genggaman tangannya hingga bunyi.

"Tenang, Sasuke sudah mematahkan tangan mereka berdua kok."

"Bagus kalau begitu. kupikir kau akan berselingkuh di belakangku?"

"Jangan cemburu begitu. Lebih baik kita jalan-jalan di sekitar sini yuk." Ajak Hinata dan langsung menarik Sakura pergi.

* * *

"Nah, Sasuke sekarang kita naik apa dulu?" Tanya Naruto yang kini sudah berada di taman bermain _Konoha Land_ bersama Sasuke. Namun Sasuke tidak kunjung menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, Sasuke hanya diam sambil berjalan dan menatap lurus jalanan yang berada di depannya.

"Sasuke?"

"Iya? Ada apa?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu. Kau kenapa?" Ucap Naruto.

"Tidak apa."

"Jangan bohong. Aku tahu kau berbohong padaku kan." Ucap Naruto dengan nada menuntut.

"..."

"Ada apa? Kau seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu. Ceritakan lah padaku."

"Aku... bertemu dengan Ino." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa! Dimana? Kok bisa!?" Tanya Naruto penasaran sambil memekik kaget.

"Di kampus baruku. Dan dia ternyata adalah sahabat Hinata dan istrimu." Ujar Sasuke. Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Sasuke hanya diam sejenak.

Kenapa Naruto terdengar seperti orang kaget saat mendengar nama Ino?

Karena Naruto mengenal siapa sosok yang bernama Ino tersebut (walau hanya dari cerita Sasuke saat dia memasuki kehidupan baru Sasuke sebagai seorang _gay_). Ino merupakan mantan pacar Sasuke. Ino juga adalah sosok wanita yang sudah membuat Sasuke patah hati karena pengkhianatan wanita jalang itu.

Dulu saat Naruto memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke, Sasuke sudah menceritakan bagaimana buruknya menjalin hubungan dengan wanita yang bernama Ino. Dan dapat disimpulkan menurut pandangan Naruto bahwa Ino adalah sosok wanita yang harus Naruto hindari dari Sasuke. Naruto tidak ingin Sasuke menjadi terluka lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya karena wanita itu. Namun... bagaimana caranya? Sedangkan saat ini Naruto sudah tidak bisa terlalu dekat dengan Sasuke karena beberapa alasan.

Yang pertama keluarga, yang kedua status mereka saat ini, dan yang ketiga jarak mereka.

Apa yang harus Naruto lakukan untuk menghindari Sasuke dari wanita itu?

Apa Naruto harus pindah ke kampus yang sama dengan Sasuke? Tidak, tidak... bisa mati Naruto oleh ayahnya kalau sampai dia pindah ke kampus lain hanya demi Sasuke.

Minta tolong seseorang? Aha... ide bagus. Tapi siapa?

'Mata putih?' Gumah Naruto pelan. 'Iya, Hinata pasti bisa menolong ku untuk menjauhi Sasuke dari wanita itu. Apa lagi Hinata adalah istrinya Sasuke dan sahabatnya Ino pasti dia bisa mengatasi masalah ini. Aku harus bicara dengan Hinata nanti.' Batin Naruto lagi.

"Sudahlah, lupakan dia. Lagi pula dia adalah sahabat istrimu jadi tidak mungkin dia akan berani merebut kau dari sahabatnya sendiri, seperti Hinata-"

'Kau salah Naruto. Dia wanita yang paling licik untuk mendapatkan apa pun demi yang dia inginkan. Aku bahkan ragu apakah dia akan peduli dengan Hinata walau Hinata adalah sahabatnya.' Batin Sasuke menolak ucapan Naruto.

"-lagi kalau kau kenapa-kenapa karena dia kau bisa datang padaku. Jadi tidak usah khawatir atau pun takut padanya. Oke?" Ucap Naruto menyemangati Sasuke.

"Hm." Respon. 'Aku memang takut Naruto. Tapi yang aku takutkan bukan tentang dia. Yang aku takutkan justru perasaanku padamu. Aku takut saat dia melukaiku lagi aku tidak bisa mengadu padamu melainkan pada orang lain. Aku takut saat aku sakit bukan kau yang di sampingku melainkan-"

"Nah, Sasuke ayo kita naik itu. Dan lupakan semuanya untuk hari ini." Ucap Naruto membuat Sasuke memutuskan pemikirannya sendiri dan langsung mengikuti Naruto pergi.

* * *

"Hei Minato! Bukankah itu mobilnya Naruto ya?" Ucap seorang wanita parubaya bernama Kushina pada sang suami, Minato.

"Mana?"

"Itu tuh." Tunjuk Kushina dari dalam mobil pada sebuah mobil lain yang terparkir di pinggir jalan tepat di gerbang masuk taman.

"Sepertinya itu memang punya Naruto. Kenapa dia ada disini? Kenapa dia bukannya kuliah? Dasar anak nakal." Ucap Minato.

"Mungkin saja Naruto sedang kencan dengan Sakura. Akh, aku ingin menguntit mereka ah..." ucap Kushina dan langsung keluar dari dalam mobil.

"Dasar wanita." Gumah Minato sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Kemana ya Naruto dan Sakura?" Ujar Kushina sambil menatap taman sekelilingnya.

"Sudah ketemu?" Tanya Minato yang kini berdiri di samping Kushina.

"Belum." Jawab Kushina sambil melihat sekelilingnya. Minato pun juga ikut-ikutan menengok ke sekitar taman untuk mencari sosok anaknya sampai akhirnya mata Minato melihat bayangan berwarna _pink_ berada disekitar pohon.

"Kushina itu Sakura kan?"

"Akh... kau benar. Ayo kita intip Sakura dan Naruto." Ucap Kushina semangat dan langsung berlari kearah pohon dimana Sakura kini berada.

Minato yang melihat wajah ceria sang istri hanya bisa tersenyum dan tertawa dalam hati. Namun saat melihat sang istri yang tiba-tiba berhenti secara mendadak membuat Minato sedikit bingung sehingga akhirnya Minato pun menghampiri Kushina.

"Ada ap-"

"Ngg~" pertanyaan Minato terpotong saat mendengar suara desahan seorang wanita. Suara itu asing bagi Minato dan itu juga buka suara Sakura. Lalu suara siapa?

Merasa penasaran Minato pun mendekati pohon tersebut. Dan detik berikutnya mata Minato pun membulat saat melihat sang menantu sedang bermersaan dengan sesama jenis. Sakura bermesraan dengan seorang WANITA!

"SAKURA!" Bentak Minato sehingga membuat Sakura tersentak dan otomatis ciuman antara Hinata dan Sakura pun terputus.

"A-a-ayah." Gumah gugup Sakura mengetahui ayah mertuanya memergoki aksinya bersama Hinata. Dan tidak jauh dari ayah mertuanya Sakura pun dapat melihat ibu mertuanya sedang berdiri diam dengan air mata yang menggenang dipelupuk matanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah!" Ucap Minato dengan emosi yang tinggi dan mata yang menatapnya tajam sehingga membuat Sakura ketakutan.

"Ay-ayah ak-"

"Aku tidak bisa memiliki cucu?" Ucap sedih Kushina memotong ucapan Sakura sambil menangis.

"I-ibu ak-"

"Sakura jangan bilang kalau kau ini seorang _lesbian_!" Ucap Minato masih dengan nada bicara yang tinggi. "Akhh... demi _Kami-sama_ aku tidak menyangka kalau anak dan menantuku seorang _homosexsual_. Sekarang katakan pada ayah dimana Naruto!" Ucap marah Minato.

"..."

"KATAKAN!"

"Na-ru-to."

"KATAKAN YANG JELAS KALAU KAU MASIH PUNYA MULUT."

"Naruto sedang pergi bersama dengan Sasuke untuk jalan-jalan." Ucap jujur Sakura sambil menunduk.

"Sasuke?" Cicit Minato tidak percaya dengan ucapan Sakura. "Sekarang cepat pulang ke kediaman Namikaze dan jelaskan semua kejadian ini. CEPAT!" Perintah Minato yang langsung dituruti oleh Sakura.

Tanpa buang waktu Minato pun langsung pergi tanpa sempat melihat wajah Hinata dan langsung menarik Kushina pergi dari taman tersebut. Sedangkan Hinata yang telah ditinggal sendirian hanya diam ditempat sambil menunduk.

'Sakura.' Gumah Hinata.

"Apa ayah Sasuke akan marah seperti itu jika ayah Sasuke mengetahui siapa aku sebenarnya?" Tanya Hinata pada diri sendiri. "Oh, Sasuke kapan kau datang menemuiku lagi? Cepat kemari lah." Tambah Hinata dan mulai duduk dibangku taman lagi.

Sedangkan di lain tempat Sasuke dan Naruto kini terdiam sejenak. Kedua pemuda tersebut merasakan sebuah perasaan yang aneh dan... membingungkan.

"Lebih baik kita kembali ke taman dengan segera." Ujar Sasuke dan Naruto hanya mengangguk.

" iya." Respon Naruto.

'Sial! Kenapa dengan Hinata? Kenapa dia muncul dalam pikiranku?' Batin Sasuke berjalan lebih dahulu.

'Ada yang aneh!' Ucap Naruto dalam hati saat melihat tingkah Sasuke yang menurutnya aneh.

* * *

"HINATA!" sebuah teriakan memekang dalam telinga Hinata.

"Sasuke!" Panggil Hinata dan langsung berdiri dari duduknya saat melihat suaminya sudah berada di depannya.

"Dimana Sakura?" Tanya Naruto sambil mencari keberadaan Sakura.

"Sakura di bawa pulang oleh orang tuamu Naruto." Jawab Hinata.

"Orang tuaku? Kok bisa?"

"Iya. Tadi ayah dan ibumu memergoki kami yang sedang bermesraan. Ayahmu terlihat marah dan dengan segera menyuruh Sakura untuk segera pulang ke kediaman Namikaze." Jelas Hinata membuat Naruto terdiam kaku.

"Sepertinya kau harus segera membantu Sa-(?)" _'siapa ya?'_

"Sakura." Sambung Hinata yang mengetahui bahwa Sasuke belum mengenal betul nama Sakura dan kepribadian Sakura.

"Akh, itu maksudku. Kau harus menolong... istrimu Naruto." Saran Sasuke.

"Kau benar. Aku pergi dulu." Ujar Naruto dan langsung pergi berlari menuju rumahnya.

Hening.

Hening.

"Aku jadi takut kalau aku sendiri yang menjadi seperti Sakura. Ayah Naruto terlihat seram dibanding anaknya." Gumah Hinata namun masih dapat didengar oleh Sasuke.

"Ayah Naruto mungkin masih mending dibanding ayahku. Mungkin kalau kita sampai benar-benar ketahuan seperti itu kita bakalan habis dibunuh oleh ayahku." Ucap Sasuke membuat Hinata merinding.

* * *

_TING NONG..._

_KLAAK..._

"Bibi Kushina? Kenapa bibi menangis?" Tanya Karin saat mendapati bibinya pulang ke rumah sambil menangis.

"Sakura..."

"Sakura kenapa?"

"Dia... seorang _lesbian_ hiks..."

"!"

"Sudahlah Kushina lebih baik kita masuk dulu. Aku ingin ganti baju sebelum Sakura sampai disini." Ucap Minato dan langsung masuk ke dalam rumah. Sebenarnya Minato sedikit pusing saat mengetahui bahwa menantunya adalah seorang _lesbian_.

"Karin bibi tidak bisa punya cucu hiks..." ucap Kushina.

"Kenapa bibi bilang begitu? Sakura kan hanya seorang _lesbian_ bukannya seorang wanita mandul. Jadi biar bagaimana pun juga Sakura masih bisa hamil walau dia adalah _lesbian_." Ucap Karin menyemangati Kushina.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya mereka bisa berhubungan badan kalau mereka tidak bisa terangsang dengan lawan jenis mereka? Pasti akan sulit kalau dua-duanya seorang _homosexsual_." Ujar Kushina pasrah.

"Tenang saja. Tidak lama lagi Naruto dan Sakura pasti akan melakukan _sex_ yang sesungguhnya tanpa henti."

"Bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Kushina.

"Ayo aku tunjukan sesuatu."

.

.

.

TBC

.

A/n : cuap-cuap fic "I am Straight"

Reader : Mana LEMONNYA?

Maafin author ya kalo chap ini ternyata Lemonnya belom kesampaian. Soalnya author gak nyangka kalau ternyata penjabaran tulisannya bisa sepanjang ini, padahal kalau author bayangin adengannya hanya sekilas tapi, eh pas diketik set panjang aja jadinya. Maklum author kalau ngetik cerita pasti ngetiknya di hp soalnya author gak punya laptop.

Tapi tenang aja berhubung chap ini saya potong sampai di scene Karin, chapter depan udah langsung dibagian Lemonnya. Tapi masih harus melewati omelan dan ceramah dari Minato. Kalau Minato udah selesai marah-marah NS baru bisa main LEMON.

Tapi maaf kalau besok lemonnya kurang HoT, soalnya author masih amatiran dalam membuat adegan ranjang.

Untuk Lemon SH nanti akan saya beritahu jika sudah dekat dengan chap lemon milik mereka. Gak usah takut SH gak bakal ada Lemon sedangkan dichap ini Sasu udah mulai menunjukan kemajuan dalam hubungannya dengan Hinata.

Siapakah yang akan lebih dulu jatuh cinta pada lawan jenisnya?  
Sasuke pada Hinata? Hinata pada Sasuke? Sakura pada Naruto? Atau Naruto pada Sakura?

Makanya ikuti terus perkembangan hubungan kedua pair ini.

Untuk Gaara dan Sasori mereka belum bisa keluar untuk chap ini karena mereka sedang mencari informasi yang berkaitan dengan Sakura dan Hinata. Untuk humor ku rasa dari chap ini udah mulai luntur tuh.

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah me-reviwes diantaranya: **Renita Nee-Chan, immanuel febriano, Hyuchiha, astia morichan, hiru nesaan, tata tratata, Hee-chan, ailla-ansory, GDYJS, Ksatria Kegelapan, yuki, Little lily **(2x)**, hinatauchiha69, Vany chan, rozhee flouwers, NatsumeAoi, sakurazaki momoka, namikaze xblack, Rini desu, Po, Hallow-Sama.**

saya harap kalian enggak kecewa karena lemonn NS.a ditunda dulu. Tapi janji chapter depan pasti akan bener-bener ada (tapi ga janji kalo bakalan HOT).

Ok, sampai jumpa chap depan.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer :** karakter yang berada di cerita ini adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto loh.

**Genre :** Humor (sedikit mungkin), Romantice (sedikit mungkin), Hurt/Comfort.

**Rate :** M (untuk perkataan dll.)

**Pair Utama :**  
-**Sasuke U** (20-)** X Hinata H** (19-),  
-**Naruto U **(19)** X Sakura H** (19)  
-**Pair slight SasuNaru** dan **SakuHina**.

**Warning :** typo (pastinya banyak), AU (tentunya), gaje, abal, pasaran, OOC, dll. Dan maaf ucapannya terlalu vulgar.

**Summary :** "Jika ayah dan ibu memang menginginkan anak dariku oke _fine_ aku akan memberikannya pada kalian."."Kalau begitu buktikan jangan hanya bicara saja."."Baik akan aku buktikan tapi tolong berikan kami waktu sampai kami benar-benar bisa memberikannya pada kalian."."Oke. Ayah akan memberikanmu waktu selama 3 bulan."

**Keterangan:**

-("…") **tanda petik dua adalah ucapan atau kata-kata secara langsung**. Contohnya: **"Naruto"**

-('…') **tanda petik satu adalah ucapan atau kata-kata dalam hati / kalimat yang diucapkan tapi berulang**. Contohnya : **'Sasuke…'**

**-Kalimat dalam tanda kurung menjelaskan akan sesuatu**. Contohnya : meninggalkan ayah Sasuke **(Fugaku)** sendirian.

**-Kalimat dalam tanda kurung kotak **(gak tau namanya)** digunakan untuk penggunaan nama yang berbeda tetapi kalimatnya sama**. Contohnya : "Naruto **[Sasuke]** tidak mau keluar dari kamarnya." (bisa dibaca; "Naruto tidak mau keluar dari kamarnya." Atau "Sasuke tidak mau keluar dari kamarnya.")

**Notes **: Bila kalian membaca satu kalimat dan di kalimat selanjutnya berubah nama jangan heran dan teruslah membaca agar kalian tahu. Misalnya kalian membaca kalimat sebelumnya diucapkan oleh "Naruto" dan ucapan selanjutnya diucapkan oleh "Sasuke" jangan heran ok karena ini fic aneh saya jadi teruslah baca.

.

.

.

**Di Chapter ini Dominan NS (NaruSaku / Naruto dan Sakura) karena ada LEMON NS. Maaf kalau kurang HOT.**

.

.

_**Kediaman Namikaze. Di ruang keluarga.**_

"Sekarang tolong katakan pada kami semua. Apakah benar kalau kau pergi dengan Sasuke, Naruto!?" Ujar pria paruhbaya bernama Minato Namikaze dengan nada mengintimidasi kedua tersangka tersebut.

"Iya." Jawab Naruto.

"Dan kau Sakura! Apa benar kalau kau adalah seorang _lesbian_!?" Tanya Minato lagi yang kali ini ditujukan oleh Sakura.

"Iya." Jawab jujur Sakura.

"Lalu apa kalian sudah saling mengetahui tentang kondisi seksual kalian sebelum kalian menikah!?"

"Iya, kami sudah tahu." Jawab Naruto dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Dan kalian menerima pernikahan ini hanya untuk menutupi kelainan kalian agar kalian bisa tetap berhubungan dengan pacar sesama jenis kalian!?"

"..." Naruto diam.

"..." Sakura diam.

"Ya ampun, Sakura! Naruto! Kalian tahu pernikahan adalah sebuah ikatan janji suci antara dua makhluk hidup, laki-laki dan perempuan. Tapi kenapa dengan mudahnya kalian justru mempermainkan ikatan suci itu untuk diri kalian sendiri! Kalian tahu kalian sudah membuat ikatan pernikahan kalian ternoda oleh perbuatan kalian sendiri." Ucap Minato marah.

"..."

"Sekarang katakan pada kami sekali lagi dan jawab dengan jujur. Apa kalian pernah melakukan _sex_ dengan pacar sesama jenis kalian?" Naruto dan Sakura menganggui bersama dengan kepala yang menunduk. "-apa kalian pernah melakukan _sex_ sebagai suami istri?" Naruto dan Sakura menggeleng bersamaan lagi.

"Ya, ampun. Kalian belum pernah melakukan _sex_ sebagai suami istri tapi kalian sudah pernah melakukan _sex_ dengan sesama jenis!?" Ucap marah Minato.

"..."

"Apa sebenarnya sih yang kalian cari dari hubungan sesama jenis kalian!? CINTA? ANAK? ATAU KENIKMATAN!?"

"..."

"Jika hubungan pernikahan kalian hanya untuk menutupi masalah seksual kalian lebih baik kalian BERCERAI!" Ucap Minato serius sambil memberi penekanan diakhir kalimatnya.

"TIDAK." Pekik Naruto membuat semua yang berada di ruang keluarga (Kushina, Suigetsu) tersentak kaget termasuk Sakura dan Minato.

"Kenapa, hah? Kau takut jika kalau kalian bercerai kalian tidak akan bertemu dengan pasangan kalian lagi? Jika alasan kalian hanya seperti itu buat apa di pertahankan lagi." Ujar Minato dingin.

"Pokoknya aku tidak akan menceraikan Sakura. Ayah jangan berkata konyol seperti itu. Ayah pikir aku akan tertawa dengan ucapan konyol ayah. Ayah sendiri yang menikahkan aku dengan Sakura tapi kenapa ayah juga yang menginginkan aku bercerai dengan Sakura. Ayah pikir aku barang yang bisa dikasih lalu diambil kembali pada orang lain." Ucap Naruto.

"Aku menikahi mu dengan Sakura agar kau bisa kembali normal dan bisa punya anak. Ku pikir Sakura adalah wanita normal yang bisa mengubahmu tapi nyatanya kalian berdua sama saja. Pantas saja saat ibumu meminta anak darimu kau bilang tidak bisa. Rupanya kalian berdua _homosexsual_."

"Jika ayah dan ibu memang menginginkan anak dariku oke_ fine_ aku akan memberikannya pada kalian." Ucap Naruto tegas membuat Sakura dan semuanya menatap kearahnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Kalau begitu buktikan jangan hanya bicara saja." Ujar Minato datar.

"Baik akan aku buktikan tapi tolong berikan kami waktu sampai kami benar-benar bisa memberikannya pada kalian." Ucap Naruto sedikit memohon.

"Oke. Ayah akan memberikanmu waktu selama 3 bulan."

"Tap-"

"Jika dalam waktu 3 bulan Sakura tidak juga hamil. Cepat-cepatlah katakan selamat tinggal pada dewi penolongmu yang satu ini Naruto." Ucap Minato sambil melirik Sakura dan langsung pergi meninggalkan ruang keluarga.

Sakura yang mendengar pembicaraan Naruto dan ayah mertuanya hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya takut. Takut akan apa yang sudah diucapkan oleh Naruto kepada ayah mertuanya tidak bisa dia kabulkan.

Naruto yang melihat Sakura meremas ujung bajunya sendiri membuat Naruto tanpa basa-basi lagi langsung meraih tangan wanita _pink_ itu dan meremasnya dengan lembut membuat Sakura menatap wajah Naruto. Naruto yang merasa ditatap oleh Sakura hanya bisa memasang senyum menenangkan sambil menatap balik Sakura.

"Hei semuanya. Maaf minumannya telat datang." Pekik Karin saat memasuki ruang keluarga sambil membawa beberapa jus.

"Loh? Paman Minato kemana?" Tanya Karin sambil meletakan beberapa minuman di atas meja.

"Minato pergi setelah memberikan tantangan pada Naruto." Ujar Kushina

"Tantangan apa?" Tanya Karin lagi sambil memberikan segelas jus jeruk pada Naruto dan Sakura serta pada yang lainnya.

"Tantangan menghamili Sakura dalam waktu 3 bulan. Tapi jika Naruto tidak berhasil mau tidak mau mereka harus... bercerai." Jelas Kushina dan Karin hanya menatap Naruto dan Sakura dalam diam.

Merasa haus Naruto pun langsung meminum jus jeruk tersebut sampai habis lalu setelah habis Naruto menaruh gelas tersebut dengan kasar di atas meja dan pergi meninggalkan semuanya.

Sedangkan Sakura karena memikirkan tentang tantangan dari Minato hanya bisa diam sambil menggoyangkan gelas jusnya dan tanpa sadar gelas tersebut justru jatuh dan pecah.

_PRANNG..._

"Akh... maaf aku tidak sengaja." Ucap Sakura dan langsung memungut pecahan kaca tersebut.

"Sudah tidak apa. Lebih baik kau istirahat di kamarmu saja saat ini juga. Biar aku yang membereskannya." Ucap Karin.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih." Ucap Sakura dan melangkah menuju kamarnya.

* * *

"Aku pulang!" Teriak Hinata dan Sasuke bersamaan saat sampai dikediaman Uchiha. Mengucapkan kalimat yang sama persis Sasuke pun melirik Hinata yang kini sedang melepas sepatunya.

"Apa?" Tanya Hinata.

"Tidak."

"Sasuke, kau ditunggu ayah di dalam." Ucap Itachi yang menyambut kedatangan Sasuke. "-sepertinya ayah marah setelah mendapat telpon dari paman Minato." Lanjut Itachi.

Mendengar ucapan Itachi, Sasuke pun hanya dapat meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah sambil melangkah kan kakinya menujuk ke ruang keluarga diikuti oleh Hinata yang kini berjalan di belakangnya.

"Ayah?" Panggil Sasuke saat sudah sampai di ruang keluarga. "-kata kak Itachi ayah menungguku. Apa apa yah?"

"Kemana kau hari ini?" Tanya Fugaku datar.

"Aku pergi dengan Hinata." Ujar Sasuke.

"Lalu kenapa sampai Minato menelponku dan berkata kalau kau sedang kencan dengan Naruto?" Tanya Fugaku lagi.

"Aku..."

"Jawab yang jujur!"

"Iya. Tadi aku sempat jalan dengan Naruto." Ucap Sasuke sambil menunduk.

"Lalu dimana kau berada saat itu Hinata?" Tanya Fugaku kali ini pada Hinata.

"Aku-"

"Hinata berada di kampus saat aku menemui Naruto." Ucap Sasuke memotong perkataan Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata hanya diam mendengar Sasuke yang berbohong.

"Apa itu benar Hinata!?"

"I-iya."

"Kenapa kau gugup?" Tanya Fugaku sambil melihat tingkah Hinata.

"Aku... aku..."

"Ayah jangan menatapnya seperti itu. Ayah membuatnya jadi takut." Ucap Sasuke membantu Hinata menjawab kegugupan Hinata (walau pun harus berbohong).

Hening.

"Kalau ayah sudah selesai aku dan Hinata ingin masuk ke kamar dulu. Ayo Hinata." Ucap Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Hinata

"Tunggu!" Pekik Fugaku membuat Sasuke dan Hinata berhenti ditempat. "Apa kau normal Hinata?" Tanya Fugaku lagi.

"Bilang 'normal? Aku tidak gila ayah' Katakan seperti itu Hinata." Perintah Sasuke dengan nada berbisik. Hinata pun berbalik lalu menatap Fugaku sambil berkata "Normal? Aku kan tidak gila ayah."

Mendengar ucapan Hinata seperti itu Fugaku pun tersenyum dan menyuruh Hinata serta Sasuke segera pergi.

"Maksud ayah normal apa? Ayah menyangka dia gila?" Tanya Itachi selepas kepergian Hinata dan Sasuke (tanpa Itachi dan Fugaku tahu bahwa Sasuke dan Hinata masih berdiri di balik tembok untuk mendengar percakapan mereka).

"Aku dapat kabar bahwa menantu Minato adalah seorang _lesbian_." Ujar Fugaku membuat Hinata dan Sasuke deg-degan karena mendengarnya. "-dan kalau sampai Hinata seperti itu aku akan membuat Hinata dan Sasuke cepat-cepat bercerai tanpa perlu waktu lama lagi. Dan akan ku hajar Sasuke kalau sampai dia memutupi fakta bahwa istrinya adalah _lesbian_."

Mendengar penuturan Fugaku, Sasuke dan Hinata menjadi pucat pasi entah karena apa. Mungkin karena mendengar kata 'menghajar' kali. Dan juga rasa bersalah dan rasa takut di dalam hati mereka.

'Aku tidak ingin bercerai darinya.' Batin Sasuke sambil melihat kearah Hinata.

* * *

"Naruto?" _TOK... TOK... TOK..._ Sakura kini sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamarnya dengan Naruto.

"Naruto sampai kapan kau mau terus di dalam? Kau sudah setengah jam di kamar mandi kenapa belum keluar juga?" Tanya Sakura panjang lebar.

"Naruto! NARU-"

"Nggg~" pekikan Sakura terhenti saat memdengar suara desahan Naruto dari dalam kamar mandi. Merasa bingung Sakura hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya.

_TOK... TOK... TOK..._

"Naruto kau tidak apa?" Tanya Sakura lagi dari luar pintu kamar mandi. Namun bukannya jawaban yang di dengarnya justru malah suara desahan yang semakin bertambah keras.

Merasa penasaran yang teramat tinggi akhirnya Sakura pun mencoba membuka pintu kamar mandi namun sayangnya pintu kamar mandi terkunci rapat dan tidak bisa terbuka.

_TOK... DUAAK... DUAAK..._

"NARUTO BUKA!"

_KLAAK..._

Akhirnya setelah menunggu dengan tidak sabar pintu kamar mandi pun terbuka dan memunculkan sosok Naruto dari dalamnya. Namun mata Sakura sedikit membulat saat melihat penampilan Naruto yang acak-acakan.

Rambut berantakan, mata sayu, wajah merah dan berkeringat, kondisi badan yang penuh dengan peluh dan bertelanjang dada serta... _resleting_ celana yang terbuka dan menunjukan penis Naruto yang berdiri tegak dengan cairan yang sedikit keluar dari lubang penis Naruto.

_GLEEK..._

Sakura yang melihat kondisi Naruto yang menurutnya erotis hanya mampu menelan ludah. 'Woww... penisnya ternyata besar.' Batin Sakura saat melihat milik Naruto.

"Kau... kenapa?" Tanya Sakura yang masih melihat Naruto ngos-ngosan.

"Ak-aku... tidak tahu. Aku... butuh... Sasuke... sekarang." Ucap Naruto terputus.

"Kau gila! Ayahmu baru saja memarahimu dan kau justru menginginkan Sasuke saat ini juga. Kau mau cari mati!" Omel Sakura.

"Lalu... bagaimana? Saat ini... aku sedang bergairah... aku butuh... pelampiasan."

"Kau terangsang?" Tanya Sakura tidak percaya.

"Entahlah... yang aku... inginkan... aku butuh... Sasuke untuk... bermain _sex_... denganku." Ujar Naruto dan memerosotkan dirinya kelantai.

"Kau habis beli perangsang dimana?" Tanya Sakura sewot.

"Aku... tidak beli... obat macam itu." Kata Naruto sambil melepas celana dan pakaian dalamnya hingga akhirnya Naruto benar-benar bugil di depan mata Sakura.

"Lalu bagaimana mungkin kau bisa tiba-tiba seperti ini?"

"Aku... tidak tahu. Aku butuh... Sasuke." Pinta Naruto sambil sesekali mendesah karena menahan seluruh hasrat dalam dirinya.

"Aku tidak ingin membuat ayahmu bertambah marah dengan permintaanmu ini. Aku akan bertanya pada Karin atau siapa pun itu. Jadi kau tunggu di sini." Ucap Sakura dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

"Hahaha... kira-kira apa rencana kita untuk membuat Sakura dan Naruto melakukan _sex_ akan berhasil ya?" Ucapan Kushina terdengar ditelingan Sakura saat Sakura baru turun dari lantai dua.

"Semoga saja." Respon Suigetsu.

"Harus berhasil dong. Aku sudah mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk membeli obat perangsang itu. Ya kan Bibi Kushina!" Kushina pun mengangguk sambil menunjukan obat perangsang tingkat tinggi yang sempat ditunjukan Karin padanya di dapur sebelum Sakura dan Naruto kembali ke rumah.

"Lagi pula ini bisa jadi senjata Naruto agar bisa membuat Sakura hamil." Tambah Karin dengan senang.

"Jadi kalian yang membuat Naruto bergairah?" Ucap Sakura memotong kesenangan semua yang berada di ruang keluarga tersebut.

"Sakura?"

"Kenapa harus dengan cara seperti ini kalian membuat kami melakukan hubungan intim?" Ucap Sakura emosi. "Jika kami mau dan kami siap kami pasti akan melakukannya tanpa perlu obat sialan itu."

"..."

"Sekarang kalian tahu Naruto sedang menahan hasratnya saat ini. Tapi dia tidak bisa menyalurkannya padaku karena dia _gay_. Dia butuh Sasuke saat i-"

"Tidak bisa." Ucapan seseorang memotong perkataan Sakura. Dan Sakura tahu bahwa itu adalah suara Minato, ayah mertuanya. "-jika kau memanggil Sasuke untuk melepaskan hasrat Naruto, akan aku pastikan bahwa Sasuke akan pulang dengan namanya saja." Mendengar ucapan itu Sakura hanya bisa mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Tapi apa ayah tega membuat Naruto kesakitan?" Ucap Sakura sambil berbalik menatap Minato.

"Kalau begitu kau bantu dia." Ucap Minato.

"Bagaimana bisa aku membantu Naruto sedangkan ayah tidak mengizin aku untuk memanggil Sas-"

"Aku menyuruhmu untuk membantunya bukan Sasuke." Potong Minato cepat.

"Jadi maksud ayah aku yang harus menjadi pelampiasan Naruto?" Tanya Sakura.

"Iya. Dan buktikan bahwa ucapan Naruto benar. Buktikan bahwa Naruto bisa membuatmu hamil dalam waktu 3 bulan atau bahkan secepatnya." Ujar Minato.

"Baik. Jika itu mau ayah." Ucap Sakura dan kembali menuju kamarnya.

Setelah sempat berdebat dengan ayah mertuanya akhirnya disinilah Sakura berada. Berdiri di depan pintu kamar dengan mengigit bibir bahwanya sambil memikirkan apa yang harus dia perbuat pada Naruto dan itu justru membuatnya mengingat kembali masalahnya hari ini.

_"Aku menikahi mu dengan Sakura agar kau bisa kembali normal dan bisa punya anak. Ku pikir Sakura adalah wanita normal yang bisa mengubahmu tapi nyatanya kalian berdua sama saja. Pantas saja saat ibumu meminta anak darimu kau bilang tidak bisa. Rupanya kalian berdua homosexsual."_

_"Jika ayah dan ibu memang menginginkan anak dariku oke fine aku akan memberikannya pada kalian."_

_"Kalau begitu buktikan jangan hanya bicara saja."_

_"Baik akan aku buktikan tapi tolong berikan kami waktu sampai kami benar-benar bisa memberikannya pada kalian."_

_"Oke. Ayah akan memberikanmu waktu selama 3 bulan."_

_"Tap-"_

_"Jika dalam waktu 3 bulan Sakura tidak juga hamil. Cepat-cepatlah katakan selamat tinggal pada dewi penolongmu yang satu ini Naruto."_

_"Jadi maksud ayah aku yang harus menjadi pelampiasan Naruto?"_

_"Iya. Dan buktikan bahwa ucapan Naruto benar. Buktikan bahwa Naruto bisa membuatmu hamil dalam waktu 3 bulan atau bahkan secepatnya."_

_"Baik. Jika itu mau ayah."_

_KLAAK..._

Sakura baru saja membuka pintu kamar tersebut namun dirinya harus di kagetkan dengan melihat tingkah Naruto yang memasukan sesuatu ke dalam anusnya sendiri dan menggerakan benda itu dengan sangat cepat sehingga membuat anus Naruto mengeluarkan darah tepat di samping ranjang.

Melihat wajah Naruto yang tersiksa oleh benda tersebut Sakura pun langsung berlari dan merebut benda itu dari tangan Naruto dan menjauhkannya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!?" Bentak Sakura pada Naruto yang dengan bodohnya menyiksa diri sendiri hanya karena terbakar hawa nafsu hingga membuatnya berdarah.

"Aku... sakit Sakura. Ini... menyiksaku." Lirih Naruto sambil meneteskan air matanya tanda bahwa ia tersiksa dengan gairah besar yang membara di dalam tubuhnya namun tidak bisa dia keluarkan.

"Gak ada pilihan lain." Ucap Sakura sambil menutup dan mengunci pintu kamarnya.

"Kita mulai _sex_ kita sekarang Naruto!" Ucap Sakura sambil melepas kancing bajunya secara perlahan hingga tidak ada sehelai benang pun yang melekat ditubuhnya.

Naruto yang melihat Sakura seperti itu cukup terkejut dengan perilaku wanita _pink_ yang menjadi istrinya itu. Sedikit rona merah menyembur di kedua pipinya saat sang istri sudah bertelanjang dan berada di depannya.

"Kauuhh... mauu... appaaahh...?" Tanya Naruto seraya mendongak kearah Sakura yang kini berada dihadapannya (dengan kondisi telanjang bulat).

"Aku tidak bisa memanggil Sasuke kesini karena ayahmu yang melarang dan justru ayahmu sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk membantumu sekaligus membuktikan bahwa kau bisa membuatku hamil." Ujar Sakura.

"Maaf-"

"Sudah diam. Sekarang aku yang akan membantumu mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Katakan padaku bagaimana cara Sasuke memperlakukanmu?" Ucap Sakura.

"Diaah... selaluhh memanjahh... kan kuuhh..." Ujar Naruto menahan nikmat yang menyiksanya.

Mendengar perkataan Naruto wanita _pink_ tersebut mulai merespon, dengan tubuh tanpa benang itu Sakura mulai mendekati wajah Naruto.

Naruto memejamkan matanya saat Sakura semakin mendekati wajahnya, membuat Naruto dapat merasakan hembusan nafas hangat dari Sakura yang kini juga sudah duduk di atas pangkuan Naruto membuat lelaki itu tersentak kembali saat tubuh wanita itu menggesek sesuatu di bawah sana. Kini posisi mereka berhadapan. Tanpa butuh waktu lama Sakura pun langsung menyambar bibir lelaki yang masih memejamkan matanya.

Naruto mencengkram kuat sisi ranjang, berusaha mengendalikan nafsunya yang semakin memuncak kala Sakura terus memainkan mulutnya dengan agresif.

"Arh.. Emmm..aaarrhh~~~" Desah Sakura saat tanpa sadar Naruto menggesekkan telapak tangan berwarna _tan_ tersebut di dadanya.

Perlahan tapi pasti akhirnya Naruto pun mulai ikut hanyut dalam permainan Sakura, ia mulai berani meremas bukit kembar itu. Memelintir puncak yang sudah sedikit mengeras.

"Aah..ahh~~" Semakin keras erangan yang dikeluarkan Sakura semakin besar pula nafsu yang sudah Naruto tahan semenjak tadi.

Sakura tidak diam hanya sampai disitu, setelah ciumannya dengan Naruto terputus oleh desahannya sendiri Sakura pun mulai menelusuri leher milik Naruto dengan lidahnya. Sungguh nikmat yang sangat menggelitik bagi Naruto. Kecupan kecupan yang diberikan Sakura kini membasahi hampir seluruh bagian leher Naruto.

"Ehngg~" Erang Naruto pelan merasakan nikmat yang Sakura berikan padanya, wajahnya pun kini sudah seperti tomat matang. Jilatan Sakura semakin lihai dan liar dileher Naruto.

Wajah Naruto sudah semakin memerah karena terlalu memaksakan diri menahan nafsunya. Dia tidak tahu harus apa. Dalam otaknya dia berpikir 'aku gay? Tapi kenapa nafsuku tidak bisa bertahan saat Sakura semakin berani menyentuhku? Pasti ini karena obat sialan itu.' Begitulah pemikiran Naruto, dia tidak bisa menahan nafsunya lagi, Sakura sungguh sangat menggodanya malam ini.

Sakura kini kembali merampas bibir Naruto seperti semula dan untuk kali ini Naruto pun perlahan membuka mulutnya, dia membalas kuluman liar bibir istrinya itu. Menjilati daging tak bertulang milik Sakura.

Ciuman terlepas kala kedua insan itu membutuhkan udara. Dengan nafas terengal Naruto menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin. Sakura yang melihat Naruto masih menahan nafsunya sambil mengambil nafas segera menarik tangan Naruto untuk berdiri dan dengan segera mendorong Naruto ke atas ranjang. Apa yang akan Sakura lakukan saat ini? Begitulah pemikiran Naruto saat melihat Sakura memegang kedua telapak tangannya yang besar.

Lagi-lagi tangan kekarnya menyentuh bukit milik Sakura lagi. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Sementara sesuatu di bawah sana semakin menegang.

Naruto memejamkan matanya, sedikit desahan nikmat yang dia coba sembunyikan akhirnya keluar saat Sakura memegang telapak tangan Naruto seakan memberi intruksi untuk meremas gumpalan daging itu yang tidak terlalu besar itu.

Sakura berhenti, membuat Naruto sedikit membuka matanya. Sakura bangkit sedikit berdiri lalu menurunkan wajahnya sejajar dengan penis Naruto yang sudah menegang cukup keras.

"Sakura~~Apa yang kau lakukan?" Desah Naruto namun Sakura tidak menjawabnya. Bahkan Sakura sendiri tidak tahu apa yang ia lakukan saat ini. Sakura hanya bisa menatap penis Naruto yang terbilang besar dan panjang dengan tatapan ragu yang terlukis diwajahnya.

'Apa aku harus memasukan benda ini ke dalam mulutku?' Batin Sakura.

"Jika kau ragu... lebihh... baik tidak usahhh... kau lakukanhh." Ujar Naruto yang mengetahui keraguan Sakura. Di luar dugaan Naruto rupanya Sakura justru nekat mendekatkan miliknya kehadapan sang istri.

"Haahg."Desah Naruto kembali saat istrinya menjilat penis milik Naruto.

"Saa..ku..erghh." Naruto menggeram, sungguh dia tidak sanggup menahan geli dan nikmat yang Sakura berikan padanya.

'Tidak buruk juga.' Batin Sakura sambil terus menerus menjilati dan mengulum penis Naruto.

Naruto terbuai hingga tanpa sadar tangannya bergerak sendiri menggeram dan meremas bukit Sakura yang menggantung kala gadis itu menghisap kemaluannya.

"Ahhh..ahh~~" Desah Sakura.

Sakura melepas mulutnya dari batang penis Naruto da kembali menyentuh bibir _sexy_ suaminya. Mengecupnya dengan lembut.

Naruto semakin terbuai, mau tidak mau ia juga sedikit terbawa suasana sehingga membuat tangannya menjalar ke daerah terlarang Sakura. Basah,hangat dan sedikit lengket. Itu lah yang dirasakan oleh jari-jari Naruto.

"Ah... Naru~" Naruto yang mendengar desahan Sakura dan menyadari perilakunya terhadap sang istri segera menarik kembali tangannya dan mengahlikan pandangannya kearah lain membuat Sakura sedikit banyak merasa kecewa. Naruto kembali menatap istrinya saat Sakura memegang penis tegang miliknya.

"Aku akan membantumu dan membuktikan ucapanmu pada ayah Minato, Naruto."

"Aaaaaaaaaarh~~" Bersamaan selesainya ucapan Sakura, ia memasukan penis Naruto yang sudah mengacung pada lubang kewanitaan miliknya.

"Erg..~" Naruto sangat terkejut saat sesuatu yang sempit berhasil meremas penis miliknya dengan kencang.

Sakura melemas, tubuhnya sangat bergetar. Kakinya juga memanas. Rasa sakit pun kini menghampiri tubuh bawahnya sehingga membuat Sakura menitikan air matanya.

Merasakan sesuatu yang mengalir dibagian penisnya Naruto pun membuka mata setelah sempat merasakan nikmatnya dinding vagina Sakura yang tiba-tiba mengapit dirinya. Naruto membulatkan matanya saat mengetahui bahwa Sakura menangis di atas tubuhnya serta cairan merah yang mengalir dari vagina milik Sakura.

"Darah?!... Sakura... kau? Ngg~"

Merasa bersalah dengan kesakitan yang dirasakan oleh Sakura, Naruto pun dengan segera membalik posisi mereka hingga kini Naruto yang berada di atas dan Sakura yang berada di bawah dengan isak tangis kesakitan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naruto yang kini mulai bisa mengendalikan hawa nafsunya walau hanya sedikit.

"Iya, aku baik." Ucap Sakura menahan rasa sakit di selangkangannya.

"Apa ini sakit untukmu?" Ucap Naruto lembut sambil menghapus air mata Sakura yang mengalir dipipi istrinya.

"Sedikit." Ucap bohong Sakura.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku kalau kau masih perawan!" Ucap Naruto khawatir saat mengetahui bahwa istrinya masih perawan.

"Untuk apa?"

"Setidaknya kau bisa bilang padaku agar aku bisa membuatmu tidak kesakitan seperti ini. Apa kau dan Hinata tidak pernah menggunakan sesuatu dalam hubungan kalian?"

"Aku dan Hinata memang ingin sesuatu bisa masuk ke dalam milik kami. Tapi kau tahu seorang wanita tidak memiliki 'sesuatu' layaknya seorang pria jadi kami hanya sekedar memainkan milik kami dengan jari ataupun mulut kami Naruto." Jelas Sakura panjang lebar.

"Tapi kau bisa menggunakan _sex toys_ seperti _vibrator_ misalnya."

"Dan bersiap-siaplah menunggu orang tuaku atau orang tua Hinata membunuh kami saat mengetahui bahwa anaknya menyimpan barang seperti itu. Ibuku itu suka sekali geratakan di dalam kamarku begitu pula ibu Hinata, kalau sampai salah satu dari mereka menemukan barang aneh seperti itu bersiap saja mereka akan melaporkan barang temuannya pada suami mereka." Jelas Sakura lagi.

"Jadi kau belum pernah memasukan sesuatu pun dalam tubuhmu?" Sakura mengangguk. "Maaf bila aku telah membuatmu sakit."

"Tidak apa. Sekarang kau bisa bergerak untuk menghilangkan rasa sakitmu sendirikan." Naruto mengangguk dan sedikit menggerakan pantatnya.

"Jika kau tidak nyaman katakan sebelum aku bertindak lebih jauh dari ini."

"Tidak. Lakukan lah. Buat ayah dan ibumu bangga dengan kau. Buat diriku hamil Naruto." Pinta Sakura walau harus menahan sakitnya.

Naruto yang melihat air mata Sakura terus mengalir hanya bisa meremas sprai dan memejamkan matanya dengan erat.

"Maaf Sakura, seharusnya aku tidak mengucapkan kata itu pada ayah-"

"Dan membiarkan perceraian terjadi dalam pernikahan kita? Jangan bercanda." Potong Sakura membuat Naruto terdiam.

"Sekarang lakukan apa yang bisa membuatmu lega." Ucap Sakura pada Naruto dengan senyum diwajahnya walau air mata sedikit keluar dari matanya.

"Kau memang yang paling mengerti diriku Sakura." Bisik Naruto di telinga Sakura. "-aku akan berusaha untuk melakukannya dengan pelan. "

"Aku percaya padamu. Kau tidak akan mungkin menyakitiku."

"Katakan bila aku sudah melampaui batasku sayang." Ucap Naruto sambil mengecup dahi Sakura.

_DEG..._

_._

_**Sakura POV.**_

"Katakan bila aku sudah melampaui batasku sayang."

Sayang? Naruto memanggilku sayang lalu mencium dahiku?

Apa aku bermimpi? Tapi rasa sakit diselangkanganku benar-benar asli.

Tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Masalahku adalah kenapa jantungku tiba-tiba berdetak cepat saat dia mengatakan hal itu. Ada apa dengan jantungku?

Perlahan tapi pasti aku dapat merasakan Naruto mulai menggerakan miliknya dengan perlahan agar tidak membuatku sakit. Ya, ini sakit. sungguh sakit sekali. Karena ini merupakan pengalaman pertamaku melakukan _sex_ dengan lawan jenis seperti Naruto. Selama ini aku dan Hinata hanya sekedar menggesekan alat kelamin kami berdua saja. Kami berdua tidak pernah memasukan sesuatu pun ke dalam milik kami seperti yang aku katakan pada Naruto tadi.

"Saa-kuuraahh... kauuu... seempiiit." Desah Naruto ditelingaku masih dengan menggerakan miliknya di dalam tubuhku.

OMG! Suaranya indah sekali! Bahkan aku sampai bisa melupakan kesakitan diriku. Atau mungkin kini aku telah menikmati permainan ini?

"Naa-ruu~"

Entah sejak menit keberapa aku mulai tenggelam dengan kenikmatan seperti ini. Jadi seperti ini rasanya bercinta dengan lawan jenis? Tidak terlalu buruk juga. Bahkan bisa dibilang ini sungguh luar biasa. Aku bahkan tidak bisa mendapatkan kenimatan seperti ini saat melakukannya dengan Hinata.

Bodoh kenapa kau memikirkan hal itu sih Sakura! Oh ayolah kau sudah punya Hinata dan kau malah membandingkannya dengan Naruto!? Kau gila?

Tapi jujur ini jauh lebih asik dan menyenangkan walau aku harus merasakan sakit diawal. Tapi itu tadi. Sekarang rasa sakitku justru berganti dengan kenikmatan yang tiada tara. Lagi pula saat ini aku juga sudah menjadi milik Naruto kan? Aku istrinya kan?

"Leebiihh~ cepaaatt Naarruu~" pintaku tanpa sadar dan Naruto pun mulai mengikuti permintaanku. Dia semakin bergerak cepat, semakin lama semakin cepat dan kasar.

"Nggg~"

Oh Tidak aku semakin tenggelam dalam kenikmatan ini saat Naruto bergerak dengan tidak terkendali. Tapi aku suka. Oh tidak sekarang otakku justru berfikir apakah aku ini seorang _lesbian_ atau bukan? Kalau aku seorang _lesbian_ seharusnya aku membayangkan wajah Hinata bukan membayangkan wajah Naruto.

Oke mungkin wajah Naruto bukanlah bayanganku melainkan sosok aslinya. Tapi paling tidak harusnya wajah Naruto bisa terganti oleh wajah Hinata seperti dalam film saat orang-orang yang sedang melakukan _sex_ dengan orang lain dan wajah korbannya pun bisa berganti dengan wajah sang kekasih. Tapi ini... ini tidak terjadi. Justru semakin aku melihat wajah Naruto yang bergairah jantungku semakin berdetak cepat.

Ada apa denganku?

"A-kuu akaan keeelluaar." Ucap Naruto memberitahuku.

"Akuu juugaa."

Ada apa dengan jantungku?

Bukan kan seharusnya ini tanda orang jatuh-

Akh, tapi tidak mungkin!

Aku hanya mencintai-

"Aa...akhhh... NAAARUTOO~"

"SAKUUURAA!"

_**Sakura POV end.**_

.

"Aa...akhhh... NAAARUTOO~"

"SAKUUURAA!" Pekik Naruto dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Hah... hah... hah..."

"Sial!" Rutuk Naruto setelah sempat mengambil nafas beberapa menit.

"Adahhh... apahh?" Tanya Sakura yang masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"Apaahh... kau merasa kanhh... nya lagi?" Tanya Naruto yang menenggelamkan kepalanya diperpotongan leher dan bahu Sakura sambil masih meniban Sakura.

"!"

"Sepertinya... dosis yang masuk dalam tubuhku terlalu tinggi..." bisik Naruto ditelinga Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya bisa diam lalu kemudian mengarahkan tangannya untuk memeluk Naruto.

"Lakukan jika kau mau." Ucap Sakura membuat Naruto sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya dan menatap wajah Sakura dalam.

"Kau serius?" Tanya Naruto dan dijawab anggukan oleh Sakura.

"Apa kau tidak lelah?"

"Tidak. Lakukan lah." Mendengar ucapan Sakura, Naruto pun tersenyum dan langsung mencium pipi Sakura dengan lembut.

"Terima kasih. Kau memang sahabatku yang baik. Aku menyayangimu." Ucap Naruto dan langsung menelusupkan wajahnya dileher Sakura sambil mulai bergerak lagi tanpa mengetahui reaksi Sakura yang berubah.

'Sa-ha-bat?' Batin Sakura dan mengeluarkan air matanya kembali. Entah air mata kesakitan atau air mata... hanya Sakura yang tahu air mata apa itu.

Dan malam ini merupakan malam pertama yang panjang bagi Naruto dan Sakura yang dipenuhi jeritan kenikmatan dari kedua pasangan itu. Dari malam hingga pagi menjelang.

.

.

.

TBC.

.

LYBP : hai semua saya datang lagi. Berhubung saya sudah janji untuk mengeluarkan LEMON NS dichapter ini. Maka ini lah hasil tulisan saya, tapi maaf ya kalau LEMONnya kurang HOT.

Sasu : mau HOT? makanya dikit-dikit jangan minum perangsang pake balsem lang saat melakukannya. (Korban iklan balsem)

LYBP : -_-"

Hime : maaf ya author, Sasu sedang setres karena liat Naru begituan.

LYBP : yang bener stres Hime.

Hime : eh iya. Malu aku (merona)

Sasu : cih sendirinya aja juga stres gara-gara bacanya (cibir Sasuke).

Hime : aku mendengarmu suamiku sayang (pasang tampang sangar).

Sasu : (neguk ludah) author aku kabur dulu ya. Pokoknya siapin LEMON yang HOT untuk SH biar aku bisa jinakin dia diranjang. (Teriak Sasu sambil lari menjauh dari kejaran Hime).

LYBP : OKE. NANTI AKU SIAPIN BALSEM YANG HOT BUAT LEMONMU SASU. HAHAHA...

oke terima kasih bagi yang sudah mereviwes dichapter kemarin ya, diantaranya : **namikaze xblack, Renita Nee-chan, Sora Hinase, Arcan'sGirl, DarkNARUTO, Hee-chan, Hallow-Sama, re, Little lily, hiru nesaan, budey s reydit, Hyuchiha, Po, Chaya LavenderUchiha ELFishy, chipana, Iggy Azalea, Author tanpa nama, NS, astia morichan, rini desu, Vany chan **(2x)**, HNisa Sahina, NA 12A, Jasmine DaisynoYuki, GDYJS, LL, NatsumeAoi.**

Untuk **cipana** permintaanmu untuk memunculkan SH, NS, GI, n SS (SasoShion) dalam waktu dan tempat yang sama akan saya pertimbangkan dan akan saya pikirkan dichap berapa dan bagaimana alur mereka nantinya ok.

Lemon SH akan saya beritahu nantinya. Dan chapter besok Gaara dan Sasori akan bertemu dengan Ino dan Shion dan akan bekerja sama untuk menganggu hubungan SH dan NS.

Kalo dipikir-pikir orang ke-3 & ke-4 dalam hubungan SH n NS itu makhluk merah dan kuning ya? Gaara, Sasori merah. Ino, Shion kuning. Pengganggu SH Gaara dan Ino (merah n kuning) pengganggu NS Sasori dan Shion (merah n kuning juga)

Bagaimana pertemuan antara pengganggu SH n NS yang ternyata berambut merah dan kuning tersebut?

Penasaran? Makanya ikuti cerita **"I am Straight"** selanjutnya.

Sampai jumpa chap selanjutnya jika kalian masih menyukai fic ku. Bye-bye muach :* jangan lupa reviwes ya ;)


End file.
